The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2: Galactic Willpower
by Groudon202
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, Townsville's crime-fighting team, The Powerpuff Girls, save the day on a regular basis. But when they are pulled into a complicated trap by a team of Townsville's villains - led by Mojo Jojo, their archenemy since their creation - they find themselves not only on a mission to save Townsville, but also to find out whether they truly belong anywhere.
1. Galactic Willpower

**THE POWERPUFF GIRLS MOVIE II**

CHAPTER I: GALACTIC WILLPOWER

'Uh, are we ready?' asked Blossom, sitting on a chair at a table in a brightly lit room. Beside her were Bubbles, who waved every few seconds to someone in the crowd, and Buttercup, who looked cool, and at the top of her game.

Blossom casually ran a hand past her horn-shaped bow, through her long red hair behind her oval-shaped head, not bothered by her lack of fingers. Her eyes rolled once, passing her pink-and-black striped dress, as well as her white pantyhose and black Mary Janes. Bubbles giggled at her red-haired sister, as she shook her blond pigtails back and forth, while pretending to draw a circle on her own blue-and-black dress. Buttercup shook her head at the two, and playfully, in a tomboyish way, threw light punches at the air, making her short black hair flip slightly, as her green-and-black dress also shook slightly.

They were having an indoor interview for the press, who had finally managed to get the huge interview they had wanted ever since the "Unleashing of the Brainy Chimps," which had been the girls' first adventure. It seemed like it was just yesterday, yet it had been less than a year ago, as the girls were still the same: they still dressed the same, they still went to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten – and they still saved the day on a regular basis.

'We're ready,' said the interviewer, holding out a microphone for capturing their audio. Behind him were the camera crew, pointing about five cameras at them in total. On each other side of them, people had cameras, so white light would appear once every few seconds as someone took a picture.

'So, Blossom,' said the interviewer, holding out his microphone closer to the table, 'what's it like being a Powerpuff Girl?'

'Well,' said the pink-eyed puff, resting her hands on the white table in front of her, 'it's not the best thing ever. Sometimes –' and here her mood tinged with slight emotion '– we think people are depending on us too much. I mean,' she chuckled, 'who wants to be super all the time?'

At this, Buttercup let out a brief laugh of disbelief, which drew not only the attention of Blossom and Bubbles, but also the camera, which turned to face her.

'You don't what you're talking about, sis,' said Buttercup, her slightly deeper voice quite noticeable. 'Crime fighting's all I live for! What's a life for a Powerpuff Girl? A baddy-punching one!' she exclaimed, hovering above her seat, and punching the air again. Under a brief glare from Blossom, she hovered back down into seat, and crossed her arms while putting on a grumpy expression.

'There's more to life than that, Buttercup,' said Bubbles in her squeaky voice, as the camera swiveled to face her now. 'I mean, sure, we save the day, but we also go to school, and we have fun at home, and we...'

Here Bubbles' voice trailed off, and everyone waited for anticipated breath.

'Save the day?' she finished half-heartily. Several people in the crowd laughed at this.

'But what annoys you about being a Powerpuff Girl?' said the male interviewer to Blossom.

'Easy question,' said Blossom, becoming slightly cross-eyes at those words. 'No matter how many times we save the day, the villains always try the same thing again!' As she was talking, Bubbles nodded in agreement, while Buttercup, unfolded her arms to pay attention to her leader.

'I mean,' continued Blossom, 'do you have any idea how many times Mojo Jojo has tried to attack the city and kill us?'

'Um...' hesitated someone in the crowd. 'Too many to count?'

'Exactly,' said Blossom. 'And he's just one villain...' Here Blossom lost her train of thought, and looked down. Bubbles leaned over and patted her sympathetically on the back.

'Anything else?'

'Sometimes,' continued Blossom, looking up at the camera again, 'I think I'd prefer the quiet life a bit. You know, just be a normal, average, beautiful five year-old girl.'

It was at this that Buttercup let out another scowl of disbelief.

'Quit crime-fighting?' she spat, hovering above her seat again. 'Are you crazy, Red? We're at the top of our game here!

'What, you want to leave saving the day to the cops?' said Buttercup, hovering down in front of Blossom, and raising a shaking fist (so to speak) in front of her face. Blossom trembled slightly, while Bubbles watched from her other side, and the camera zoomed in slightly. Blossom didn't move for a few seconds.

'No...' she said slowly. Buttercup grinned at this, and lowered her fist.

'I didn't think so,' she chuckled, floating up into the air again, and folding her arms. As if on cue, Bubbles and Blossom also floated up, and stayed on either side of their punchy sister.

'I didn't think so...'

* * *

_"Powerpuff! Powerpuff!"_

In the Powerpuff Home, specifically in the girls' room, the hotline (a cute-looking white-and-red phone) went off, beeping every half-second while flashing its red siren.

_"Blossom, commander and the leader –"_

Blossom instantly rushed to the phone and picked it up. She said something inaudible into it and then listened to the response on the other line.

"– _Bubbles, she is the joy and the laughter –"_

Blossom slammed the phone down, and then turned around, speaking up to catch the attention of Bubbles, who had been playing with her stuffed animals, including Octi.

"– _Buttercup, she's the toughest fighter –"_

Buttercup, who had been working out (more specifically, doing one-handed press-ups with a dozen books on her back) instantly stood up, dropping her working out materials. She zoomed over to Bubbles, and then they hovered over to Blossom.

"– _Powerpuff, save the day!"_

As one, all three of the girls zoomed out of the circular windows of their room, flying towards the City of Townsville, for they lived on the outskirts.

_"Fighting crime, trying to save the world –"_

The girls zoomed over the city skyscrapers, heading towards the location where lawlessness was afoot. As they zoomed past the streets, the nearby pedestrians cheered for the girls, punching the air as they watched the pink, blue and yellow streaks of light that were now in the sky.

"– _Here they come just in time –"_

The Powerpuffs burst through the ceiling of the bank, where a hold-up was in place.

"– _The Powerpuff Girls!"_

The masked and hooded robbers looked around at the girls, lowering their guns from the bank clerks' heads. This was a big mistake!

_"Fighting crime, trying to save the world –"_

Buttercup kicked the robbers in their groins, Bubbles laser-eyed their heads, and then Blossom swooped by and picked up the two robbers.

"– _Here they come just in time –"_

Blossom tossed the two beat-up robbers in the back of a nearby police car, and then slammed the door. She slapped her hands together, as her sisters landed beside her.

"– _The Powerpuff Girls!"_

A police officer then appeared on the scene, in a real panic. He said something, while pointing down the street. Grinning to themselves, the Powerpuffs zoomed down the direction he had pointed them in.

_"Oh no, it's the mad Fuzzy Lumpkins –"_

Fuzzy repeatedly slammed his musket up and down on an old lady, his antennas bobbing up and down in front of his nose as he did so, and his bib blue overalls trembling.

"– _Watch out, it's the repulsive Roach Coach –"_

Buttercup suddenly appeared out of nowhere, ramming herself into Fuzzy Lumpkins. He rolled off the old lady, who cheered as the squabble of the two went downtown.

"– _Get him, its evil Mojo Jojo –"_

Mojo Jojo, his purple cape blowing behind him, suddenly appeared on the scene. Grinning as he clutched a huge ray blaster, he ran past the fighting Buttercup and Fuzzy, clutching his hand on the trigger.

"– _Chasing evil outta this town!"_

All of a sudden, Mojo was running for it, with Bubbles hovering just behind him. Every half-second, she lazed eyed his bottom, making him jump in panic as he kept running.

_"Fighting crime, trying to save the world –"_

Running from Bubbles, Mojo collided straight with the unconscious Fuzzy, and fell on top of him. Buttercup then punched Fuzzy from underneath, sending the two villains rocketing up into the sky.

"– _Here they come just in time –"_

Fuzzy and Mojo bounced off Blossom, and she punched them downwards. They crashed through the Townsville Jail, leaving a hole where they had landed in a cell.

– _The Powerpuff Girls!_

Blossom floated down next to the two other girls again. Bubbles then concentrated, sensing something with her super hearing. Without pausing for an instant, all three girls zoomed off, but in different directions this time.

_"Fighting crime, trying to save the world –"_

Princess Morbucks, dressed in her yellow-and-black suit, with her bushy red pigtails and her princess tiara, was blasting several buildings with her hand-held blasters, floating in the air with her yellow jetpack.

"– _Here they come just in time –"_

Bubbles appeared out of nowhere, and sent out a ball blue energy from her mouth. The ball exploded Princess' jetpack to pieces, but Bubbles grabbed her before she fell.

"– _The Powerpuff Girls!"_

Bubbles flew downwards, holding the defeated Princess by her dress collar.

The Gangreen Gang, on a street corner, were pick-pocketing several small boys, including Mitch Mitchelson. Big Billy held the boys in the air, while Grubber and Snake pulled their belongings out of their pockets.

All of a sudden, Buttercup appeared on the scene. Catching the attention of the gang by punching Ace to the ground, the other four looked shocked. Big Billy unknowingly dropped Mitch and the other kids, who scurried aside.

In one swift move, Buttercup kicked Billy, who fell onto of Grubber. She then spun around Snake, causing him to fall down unconscious. Lil' Arturo turned to run, but Buttercup sent one quick laser beam at him and he fell down.

Buttercup then flew up into the sky, carrying Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Big Billy and Grubber. She flew forward, all of her hostages out cold.

_"And they'll be – Fighting crime, trying to save the world –"_

Meanwhile, Blossom happened upon Sedusa, whose snake-like black hair was sneaking off with several museum artifacts. She raised her hair as Blossom approached, but –

"– _Here they come just in time –"_

Blossom punched Sedusa, simultaneously picking up the museum artifacts and putting them back. She then grabbed Sedusa by a leg and flew up into the sky with her.

"– _The Powerpuff Girls!"_

All three girls met in front of the police, Bubbles with Princess, Buttercup with the Gangreen Gang and Blossom with Sedusa.

_"Fighting crime, trying to save the world –"_

All of them handcuffed, the seven new prisoners were marched by the police down the street towards the jail.

"– _Here they come just in time –"_

Called again, the Powerpuff Girls sped up into the sky, this time heading for Townsville Hall.

"– _The Powerpuff Girls!"_

The girls landed down in the Mayor's office, but were very surprised at what they saw.

_"Fighting crime, trying to save the world –"_

The Amoeba Boys were there, with Bossman struggling to open the Mayor's pickle jar. Next to him stood (wobbled?) Junior and Slim. At his own desk, the Mayor was trembling, scared out of his wits about his pickles.

"– _Here they come just in time –"_

Buttercup, Bubbles and Blossom all shook their heads in disappointment, frustrated that the Boys still haven't learned.

"– _The Powerpuff Girls!"_

Sometime later, or maybe no time at all, the back door of a police slammed shut on the Amoeba Boys. It then zoomed down the streets.

_"Powerpuff!"_

The girls waved at the van as it went down the road, while the Mayor cuddled his pickle jar.

* * *

'So, you see,' said Blossom, back in the interviewing room, 'we always win. Crime CAN'T succeed. Evil NEVER wins.'

The scene was being shown on a TV screen suspended from the ceiling, in an underground room, very similar to secret government headquarters. The catch was that it was in Mojo Jojo's observatory, which was located on the top of a volcano in the middle of Townsville Central Park.

There was a big table below the TV screen, where numerous people were sitting. At the top of the table was Mojo Jojo himself, watching the TV with a disgusted look and folded arms. On Mojo's immediate right was Fuzzy Lumpkins, and on Mojo's left was Princess Morbucks. Next to Princess sat Sedusa, and after Fuzzy was, in order, Grubber, Lil' Arturo, Ace, Big Billy and Snake. Across from them were the Amoeba Boys, going Junior, Bossman and Slim. The only other people at the table were three small figures at the end, sitting in shadow, but their hair was visible – spiky black hair, blond wings haircut hair, and a long spiky red mullet under a red cap.

'Curse those annoying Powerpuff brats!' whined Mojo, turning off the TV with the remote. 'That is to say, I am not happy with their existence, even though I caused it accidentally, which is to say, not with me wanting them to come into existence!'

'Those Yanks won't get der hands offa my property!' yelled Fuzzy Lumpkins. He whipped out his gun, and shot the TV, blowing its fragments across the room in a small explosion. There was a brief pause.

'You do know you're paying for that, Fuzzy,' said Mojo quietly. Dejected, Fuzzy sank back into his seat, letting his gun fall down by his side. He pulled out his favorite banjo, which he called Joe, and played a small quite tune on it, as the conversation continued.

'I can't believe it!' whined Princess, curling her hands into fists. 'I tried to join them, but they wouldn't let me in, and then I tried to beat them, but it never works! Aarghh!' Next to her, Sedusa nodded in agreement.

'Isss-can't take it anymore!' hissed Snake. 'They're The Powerpuff Girls! They're good, we're bad! The mall, pick-pocketing, jail, headaches!' Grubber blew a raspberry when Snake finished.

'Daauuhh...' droned Big Billy. 'I don't like de Powerpuff Girls...' This statement made Ace knock him in the head, although it didn't hurt him at all.

'The Powerpuff Girls won't take us seriously,' said Bossman, his single-cell body oozing as he talked.

'Yeah,' chimed in Slim and Junior.

'We hate the Powerpuff Girls!' said the three small figures in the darkness, floating forwards. They were the Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer and Butch. 'They gave us cooties!' This statement made everyone else stare at the boys.

'We all know why we are present at this location at this time at the same moment, which is now,' said Mojo. 'Together, we must be able to devise a plan to crush the Powerpuff Girls! Any ideas?' No one answered instantly to Mojo after that.

'Uh...' began Bossman, hesitating, 'we could steal an orange...' Everyone glared at the Amoeba Boys after they said that.

'Billy...' said Ace slowly. Big Billy got up, stomped over to where the Amoeba Boys were sitting, and he punched them all once, giving them black eyes. He then stomped back over to Ace and Snake, and sat down again.

'Let's just go beat 'em up!' yelled Brick.

'You dummy!' yelled Mojo back at Brick. 'You already tried that, and what happened? You got shrunk smaller than their shoes!'

Grubber blew a long, loud, wet raspberry.

'No, Grubber, we already tried that,' said Ace, shaking his head, as well as his shades.

Lil' Arturo chuckled briefly before speaking up himself, in his Mexican accent. 'Dere's got to be way tu get those Powerpuff Girls!'

Everyone paused, trying to think at these words. After a few moments, everyone simultaneously sighed.

Then – there was a sudden, eerie ghostly sound, as the room took on a slight red shade.

'Oh, Mojooo,' said a falsetto female voice, seemingly from nowhere, 'having trouble, are weee?'

Mojo merely grunted, and folded his arms, not answering.

'What about the rest of you,' said the high-pitched, drawn-out voice. 'Want any suggestions?'

'What idea could you possibly have that would work?' said Princess to the voice. 'You failed to beat them as well!'

'_Foolish mortal!_' said the voice, only now it was deep, booming and menacing. '_Just read and see!_'

On cue, a bug red cloud opened up above the table. It swirled around the 15 people present, before 15 government-style booklets dropped out of it, landing on the table, one in front of each person. The catch was that they were red instead of brown. On the front were the words "Top-Secret." Everyone picked up a booklet and opened it.

'Duuh...' said Big Billy, struggling to read the plan, 'what're dese markings?'

Ace knocked Big Billy silly again, before taking the booklet out of his hands, turning it around, and putting it back into Billy's hands.

'Words,' he whispered, turning to read his own. Realizing his mistake, Big Billy also read his booklet, the right way up now.

Several seconds passed, before everyone's eyes suddenly stretched wide. Many of them got evil grins over their faces.

'Sooo,' said the voice, again in its high-pitched tone, 'you like it?'

'Yes, yes, yes!' said Mojo, jumping up and down in delight. 'This is some fine plan, and what is planned is planned well!'

'Radical!' said the Rowdyruff Boys at the same time.

'Yeah!' yelled Fuzzy Lumpkins. 'Dis'all teach dose Powerpuffs to get offa my property!'

'This plan can't possibly fail!' whooped Princess, hovering above the table, cheering. Everyone proceeded to cheer and whoop, delighted they had a good plan.

'_Excellent,_' said the voice again, in its booming tone. '_Stage one is complete..._'

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 00:30-06:51 (NTSC); 00:29-06:35 (PAL)**

**In case you didn't realize, the song in the middle of this chapter (played over the opening credits, so to speak) is The Powerpuff Girls Theme Song, by Bis. It''s the song that plays over the closing credits of each episode, as well as the Powerpuff Girls Movie itself.**

**This is the final release. I fixed typos and errors about the place, as well as re-paragraphing some parts. I also changed the Running Times to better reflect the pacing that Powerpuff runs at. Finally, I cut out some needless description, along with some questionable parts. I hope you enjoy this version more.**


	2. You're Just Kids

CHAPTER II: YOU'RE JUST KIDS

The sun rose over the horizon, illuminating the previously dark landscape of Townsville. As the previous lunar glow of the moon faded away to be replaced by the brightness of a new day, attention was drawn to a home on the suburbs, a plain white house, with the front side of the top floor having three, huge, circular windows in it.

In the room, which was clearly a little girls' room, amidst several plush toys and a closet door, was a bright pink bed. In it were two girls, one with blond, pigtailed hair and blue eyes, and the other with short raven black hair and bright green eyes. Strangely, though, someone was missing...

'Wake up, girls, wake up,' said the Professor, coming into the Powerpuff Girls' room.

'It's the weekend, Professor,' groaned Bubbles, slowly opening her eyes. 'There's no school...'

'I know, I know,' said the Professor, getting two black-and-blue/green striped dresses out of the wardrobe, as Bubbles got out of bed, and Buttercup woke up. Blossom, surprisingly, wasn't there. 'But today's a very big day for you.'

'Is Mojo Jojo at it again?' grumbled Buttercup, as Bubbles floated over to the Professor, took her dress from him, and floated over to the corner to quickly change.

'Not that I'm aware of...' said the Professor slowly.

'Then what, huh?' said Buttercup, as she snatched her dress from the Professor's hands. 'The Gangreen Gang; Fuzzy Lumpkins; Princess?'

'No, there hasn't been any distress calls,' said the Professor slowly again.

'Then why'd you wake us up?' said Buttercup, fitting on her Mary Janes. 'It's only 9 o'clock!'

'Do the Amoeba Boys wanna play?' said Bubbles sweetly, floating beside the Professor, having finished getting dressed. The Professor and Buttercup laughed heavily at this, causing Bubbles to look confused.

'You've as much to learn as they do,' said Buttercup, floating on the Professor's other side, also fully clothed now.

'Don't you girls remember?' said the Professor, slightly puzzled that they didn't remember whatever he was about to reveal to them. 'Today's –'

'– the day!' exclaimed Blossom, flying through the door into the room, already fully clothed. 'How could you not remember?'

'Because we're not boring nerds,' retorted Buttercup. This got her a glare from her red-haired sister, but Blossom continued anyway.

'No time to explain, we're already late!' said Blossom, rushing over to the windows, and opening all three circular windows. 'You coming, Professor?'

'Yes, I'll be driving right behind you,' chuckled the Professor, jingling his keys. Blossom shook her head frantically. Knowing what she meant, Bubbles and Buttercup both lifted the Professor into the air by an arm each, and floated over to the window. Blossom opened it, and the other two puffs floated the Professor out the window, the smart one shutting it afterwards. They then headed off towards the city, Blossom leading the others.

'Well, if you insist,' shrugged the Professor, as the girls continued to float him closer to the Central Business District of Townsville for... well, Bubbles and Buttercup didn't remember, but the Professor did, and Blossom certainly remembered.

* * *

In the Central Business District, where, strangely, no crimes were afoot, there was a huge crowd gathered in front of Townsville Hall. At the main entrance, alongside several businessmen, the Mayor stood at the podium, not paying anything or anyone any particular attention

'This is Stanley Whitfield,' said the main reporter of 5News, with his microphone in check, 'coming to you live from in front of Townsville Hall, where the Mayor of Townsville is about to announce a major event.'

'And what might that major event be?' said Talking Dog, poking his white head around the side of a nearby building, hid black ear flaps handing by the side of his head.

'Uh,' said Mr. Whitfield, pausing briefly, 'don't you know? The Mayor is going to elect his h –'

'Attention, attention!' cried the Mayor's voice over the megaphones which were placed at the top of the support columns at the front of the hall. The chatter of the crowd of humans died away instantly, and they all turned to face the Mayor.

'Welcome,' began the Mayor, his huge white mustache tickling slightly with every word he spoke, 'everyone, welcome, to our next monthly town meeting!'

There was reasonable applause at these words, which died down quickly. Unnoticed by anyone, a long silver limousine pulled up at the side of the hall.

'Now,' continued the Mayor, 'before we get to today's list of topics, 'I'd like to announce who I have chosen as my he –'

'We're here!' cried a voice from overhead. Everyone looked up at these words to see the girls appearing overhead, hoisting the Professor between the three of them. Blossom let go of the front of the Professor – in the process, Bubbles and Buttercup reaffirmed their grip on his arms, as they went down and dropped the Professor gently at the side of the crowd – and the red-headed one floated over the crowd, stopping near the Mayor, who looked a bit confused.

'Sorry we're late, Mayor. Buttercup held us up,' muttered Blossom, shooting a glare at her raven haired sister. The brunette responded by sticking out her curled tongue, simultaneously smiling as the crowd watched with awe. Her "special power" never ceased to amaze everyone, as she was not only the only Powerpuff girl to have it, but also the only Townsville citizen to possess such an ability.

The Mayor looked puzzled at Blossom's words. But just as he raised one of his hands, and opened his mouth, a voice interrupted them.

'Stand down, Blossom.'

Blossom's head whipped around at these words, while the Mayor titled his to head to see who had spoken. At the corner of the crowd was the limousine, and standing outside the open back door was... Princess Morbucks, dressed in her would-be Powerpuff outfit, with her gold royal tiara to boot.

'Why are you here, Princess?' questioned Blossom, floating over in her direction. As she hovered at eye level with the selfish brat, Bubbles and Buttercup came over and floated beside her.

'Same reason as you,' said Princess calmly, fingering her black gloves onto her hands, and then clenching them together behind her back.

'Yeah right,' snapped Buttercup, grabbing Princess by the scruff of her gold-and-black dress, and holding her up. 'What are you trying to pull?'

'Buttercup, she hasn't done anything wrong today!' said Bubbles sweetly, taking Princess from Buttercup's grasp and putting her down on the ground. As soon as her feet were on terra firma, Princess roughly brushed away Bubbles, glaring angrily at Buttercup.

'Yet...' muttered Buttercup, turning away from Princess and folding her tough arms.

'Girls!' interrupted the Mayor, waving his arms frantically. 'I don't mean to be rude, but I'm trying to announce an event here!'

Blossom doubled up at this. But she regained herself, and the three of them floated away from Princess, towards the main steps where the mayor was waiting.

'Sorry about that,' said Blossom, giving a brief curt nod. 'Continue away, Mayor.'

Like before, the Mayor looked confused briefly, but he quickly regained himself. Clearing his throat, he continued.

'So, as I was saying,' said the Mayor, looking very dignified, 'I'd like to announce who I have chosen as my heir.'

Several people in the crowd ooed when they heard these words.

'Is that was you were so excited about?' whispered Bubbles to Blossom. Blossom clutched her hands to her mouth, struggling not to giggle, and nodded.

'Wait a moment, Red,' hissed Buttercup to Blossom, elbowing her sister gently. 'You're not thinking he'll choose us, are you?'

Blossom struggled not to giggle, keeping her fingerless hands clenched over her stuttering mouth.

'That's a yes,' muttered Buttercup under her breath. The three girls then turned their attention back to the Mayor.

'Now,' said the Mayor, 'the one I have chosen is a loyal, hard person.'

Blossom started to shake in the air, which was noticed only by Bubbles and Buttercup, who exchanged worried glances.

'The natural choice for the job,' continued the Mayor, speaking with the utmost dignity.

Blossom was shaking so much as this point that some of the members of the crowd, particularly Ms. Keane, looked and saw what was going on.

'The name you all know,' said the Mayor, raising his head high, 'it starts with a P!'

At this, Blossom was literally leaking sweat, and shaking more than a pig. Bubbles and Buttercup grabbed her arms and tried to steady her, but this only resulted in them vibrating as well.

'Please welcome the one I have chosen...' finished the Mayor '– Princess Morbucks!' The Mayor gestured to Princess, who didn't look at all surprised by the Mayor's choice.

Several intensely nervous seconds passed, where the Mayor and Princess looked very happy about what had happened, but almost everyone else was shocked with opened mouths and twitching pupils. The professor looked up at the girls, as did Ms. Keane, Mr. Whitfield, Talking Dog, and several others.

Buttercup had her angriest expression on her face, which she used on both Princess and the Mayor, alternating every two seconds, while shaking her tan arms in unimaginable fury. Bubbles, surprisingly, wasn't crying, but instead looking at Blossom, waiting for her reaction.

Blossom didn't move (well, apart from bobbing in the air repetitively), and her expression was fully emotionless. Everyone waited for her reaction.

'WHAT?' screamed Blossom, zooming down to the Mayor, making him jump backwards. 'How could you pick Princess over us?'

'Blossom, calm down,' breathed Bubbles, floating down with Buttercup. They pulled Blossom a few inches further away from the mayor. Buttercup, like Blossom, looked angry beyond description, but didn't say anything. Her face said all.

'What gives?' rasped Buttercup finally. The Mayor, even though he seemed scared, gently put an arm on Blossom's shoulders, and brought her down to the ground. Blossom's expression softened a little.

'Look, Blossom,' said the Mayor, walking her forwards, while her sisters landed down beside them. 'You're really great superheroes, but, I choose Princess, because this position requires... um...'

'Requires what?' asked Buttercup, less roughly than normal, but still with her usual tomboy attitude.

'Well, let's face it,' stammered the mayor. 'It requires a... future.'

Blossom cringed slightly when those words came from the mayor's mouth.

'We don't have a future?' she mumbled. The mayor sighed deeply. Letting go of Blossom, he took off his hat.

'Girls, I mean this in the nicest of ways. You see,' he said gesturing to Princess, 'with everything's she got, she can have any kind of future she wants!

'You great at what you do,' said Mayor nicely, 'but I can't yet tell whether you have a future.'

There were several murmurings in the crowd here. A sly smile crept across Princess' face.

'Why?' said Blossom.

'Well,' said Mayor, 'you girls are just... kids.'

Quite a lot of gasps rose from the crowd at this. Princess came up to the podium, stopping beside the Mayor.

'And I could only give this to a kid that already has a future. You understand?'

The girls stared sadly at the Mayor for what felt like a while.

'I guess so, Mayor,' muttered Blossom, turning around and floating off slowly, with Bubbles and Buttercup doing the same. Not even Bubbles cried, but none of them needed to. Everyone could sense how they were feeling.

'Girls?' said the Mayor quietly. But they were already out of earshot. They drifted around the corner of a building, leaving a trail of power dust in their wake. The Professor looked particularly shocked, unaware that he would have to walk home, because the girls lifted him here. The Mayor scratched his head with his spare hand.

'Poor kids...' he said slowly. Princess swiped the Mayor's hat from his grasp, and walked back to her limousine, looking as stuck up as ever. She stepped into the open door, the driver shutting the door for her. Getting into the driver's seat, he drove the limousine around the corner and out of sight, back towards Morbucks mansion.

* * *

Inside the limousine, Princess had just dialed a number into her cellphone. She held it to her ear as it beeped.

'Come on, hurry up!' she yelled into the phone.

'I'm right here!' said a familiar simian voice on the other line. 'Well? Did it work? That is to say, did the next part of the plan go as smoothly as we intended it to proceed?'

'Pipe down, monkey boy,' said Princess into the phone. 'It went off without a hitch!'

'Yes, yes, yes!' whooped the voice. 'I will let the others know that everything is working as we intend it to work, and that we can continue with the next step, for now that we have completed this phase, we are able to persist with the most dastardly of deeds!'

More whopping and cheering could be heard over the phone. Sighing in frustration, Princess hung up, certain that the recipient was too busy to realize the line had been cut off. Leaning back, she secretly smirked to herself, satisfied that whatever they were planning was going as they wanted.

* * *

Morning dawned the same as ever over Townsville the next day, particularly on the suburban Utonium household.

'Girls, wake up,' said Professor, peeking his head through the door. 'Breakfast is ready.'

'Coming Professor,' groaned Buttercup, flinging off the covers of their pink bed, as the Professor went out. She floated over to the wardrobe and rapidly got dressed, while muttering inconsistent dialogue, of which a few phrases could be distinguished.

'Stupid mayor... Stupid Princess... Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

'Buttercup,' yawned Bubbles, sitting over her side of the bed, and letting her feet fall into her kitten-themed slippers, while holding Octi by her sides, 'there's no point in wasting frustration over a lost cause.'

'I don't get it though,' mumbled Buttercup, floating over and dealing a few swift punches to her favorite ham punching bag, suspended by a chain, while the blond puff, put on her own clothes. 'Why did he choose Princess over us?'

'I get it now,' said a voice.

Bubbles and Buttercup looked over to see Blossom staring out the window, looking at the rising sun half-visible past the city's skyscrapers.

'You do?' said Bubbles in her squeaky voice.

'Why didn't he choose us then, Red?' said Buttercup angrily, swatting the suspended ham with a hard blow.

'We already know why,' said Blossom sadly. Swinging her hair around, she looked at her two sisters. 'He told us why.'

There was a brief pause.

'Wait,' said Buttercup slowly. 'You're not actually saying you believe his explanation about us having no future, are you?'

'Not that part,' said Blossom quietly. 'I don't why he choose Princess, but I do know why he didn't choose us, though.'

There was another brief pause, this time broken by Bubbles.

'Because we're just... kids?' said the blond puff.

'Exactly,' said Blossom. She slowly went over to the closet, and got out one of her own Powerpuff dresses. As soon as she was dressed, she took her leave out of the room. Buttercup and Bubbles gave each other confused looks before they followed suit.

The three of them ate their breakfast in silence. While Buttercup wolfed down one butter soaked pancake after another, and Bubbles ate reasonably fast, Blossom only took one nibble at a time, and still had three pancakes left by the time the other two were finished. This was mostly a result of her staring out the window, and not paying her sisters any attention whatsoever. Bubbles seemed to understand, judging by her affectionate look, but Buttercup threw her pink-eyed sister a glare every few seconds that did not go unnoticed, but which received no reaction.

Afterwards, they found themselves sitting in front of the television in the main lounge of their house. Buttercup was channel-flicking, while Bubbles watched Blossom, who was staring, not at either of her sisters, but at the hotline. Eventually, Buttercup threw aside the remote, and booted up the video game console located at the base of the DVD player.

'Girls, what's wrong?' said the Professor, coming over. Buttercup continued to flick away at the game controller in her hands. Blossom didn't give any sign she had heard him.

'Blossom's a bit down,' said Bubbles, gesturing to her sister. Looking affectionate, the Professor sat down next to Blossom.

'You okay there, Blossom?' he said, holding her in his lap. She turned to face him, looking sad.

'No...'

The Professor responded by further cuddling her, while Bubbles patted her arm.'

'Come on Blossom, talk,' said Buttercup, not taking her eyes off the screen. Blossom was silent for a moment, but eventually spoke up.

'Why... why didn't he do what I thought he would?'

'Well...' said the Professor, 'maybe you're a bit young to handle that level of responsibility.'

'Yeah,' said Bubbles enthusiastically. 'Would we have been able to do that alongside saving Townsville every other day?'

'Maybe he'll change his mind when you're older,' said the Professor to Blossom.

'Doesn't make me feel any better...' mumbled the red-haired puff.

At that exact moment, the hotline stared beeping. Unusually, Blossom didn't move, and neither did Bubbles or Buttercup. The Professor, after glancing at the girls for a few seconds, gently put Blossom down and picked up the hotline phone.

'Yes?' he said into the phone. There was some mumbling on the other end.

'OK, I'll tell them,' said the Professor. He then placed the white phone back down.

'Girls, Fuzzy Lumpkins is robbing the downtown bank!' said the Professor to the girls. Buttercup instantly paused her game. Dropping the controller, she floated over to the door, followed by Bubbles. At the red door, then turned around, realizing that Blossom was still sitting on the couch.

'Come on, Blossom,' exclaimed Buttercup. 'Fuzzy isn't gonna wait for us to stop him!'

'Go on without me,' she muttered. 'We don't need all three of us to stop Fuzzy.'

'But it'll be easier and quicker with you there,' reasoned Bubbles.

'We've beat him before separately,' countered Blossom. 'Only one of us needs to go.'

Buttercup shrugged, and made to go. But the Professor motioned for her to hold for a moment.

'Blossom...' he said slowly. 'Maybe some crime-fighting will cheer you up.'

Blossom perked up straight at these words. She smiled at the Professor, and then floated over to her sisters.

'Come on girls,' she said in a forced happy voice. 'It won't take him long to rob a bank!'

'That's the spirit, Blossom!' said Buttercup. The Professor watched happily as they zoomed out the door in the direction of downtown Townsville.

* * *

In the lobby of the bank, Fuzzy Lumpkins had his bulky musket aimed squarely at the clerks, who were friskily loading the cash from the safe into a simple robbing bag at their feet.

'Hurry up dere!' barked Fuzzy in his southern accent. 'Ma fire at home ain't gonna wait!' The clerks loaded the last of the money into the bag and stepped worriedly back. Fuzzy swiped it up with his spare hand, and took a step towards the front doors, keeping his purple musket loaded.

'I won't be seeing y'all later –'

Bubbles hit Fuzzy from behind, knocking him into the wall, the bag and musket falling out of his grip. After falling down, Fuzzy looked up and cringed when he saw the blue puff. Noticing his musket on the ground, Fuzzy dived for it –

But Buttercup whizzed in, sending two parallel laser eyes at it first, cindering it to smoke. Realizing he was trapped, Fuzzy stood up, looking worried as Blossom floated in between Bubbles and Buttercup, while the bank clerks ducked behind the counter.

'Don't you ever learn, Fuzzy?' questioned Bubbles to the furry pink Lumpkin.

'Bu...' he stammered, 'Everyone's gotta have dosh, right?'

'I'm gonna make you eat those words!' shouted Buttercup. She launched herself at Fuzzy, who cowered in fear. She was almost at him when –

Another green blur hit Fuzzy from the side, slamming him into the opposite wall, which he slid down and lopped onto the adjacent floor. Buttercup skidded to a mid-air halt, widening her eyes at the person now present in front of Fuzzy.

Butch whipped around to face the Powerpuffs, as Brick appeared on his right, and Boomer on the red ruff's right.

'The Rowdyruff Boys!' exclaimed Blossom.

'No way!' said Buttercup loudly.

'What are you doing here?' questioned Bubbles timidly.

'Well, you can't keep away a good thing, babe!' chuckled Brick. Boomer laughed rudely, while Butch vibrated his characteristic vibration, smirking at the girls.

'Get outta it!' cried Buttercup. 'We'll kick your butts some other time!'

'Shut up!' fired back Butch. 'We're not here to fight you anyway!'

Blossom crossed her arms and eyed the boys suspiciously. While they were talking, Fuzzy crawled his way on the ground towards the bank doors, keeping his head low so he wouldn't be noticed.

'And what are you here for, then?' asked the red puff. Brick laughed at this.

'Glad you asked, sissy!' He then gestured, in turn, to himself, his blond haired brother, and his black haired brother.

'Meet Townsville's latest, and best, protectors!' said Brick. 'Brick, Boomer, and Butch – The Rowdyruff Boys!'

There was a brief pause.

'What are you trying to pull?' spat Buttercup at the boys.

'Nothing,' shrugged Boomer. 'Watch!'

'Stop right there!' yelled Brick at Fuzzy, who had just reached the door. He froze, looking at the boys.

'Boys,' said Brick to his brothers,' its Fuzzy beating time!'

'Beating time!' chimed Butch, hopping back and forth on his feet, with his tongue out of his mouth. 'Beating time! Beating time!'

'Let the beating begin!' commanded Brick. The three boys whizzed past the girls, straight at Fuzzy. He jumped in fear, and ran out the door and down the street, yelling out in fury.

The girls floated out the door, watching. Down the street, there was an assorted dust cloud, out of which various parts of Brick, Boomer, Butch and Fuzzy could be seen brawling. The girls exchanged confused looks with each other, before looking back at the brawl.

Brick flew out of the dust cloud, carrying an unconscious and badly beaten Fuzzy on his shoulder, with Boomer and Butch flying behind him. The girls followed behind at a distance as the boys zoomed in the direction of the prison, leaving the dark trails in their wake of red, blue and green.

Arriving at the prison, Brick flew in and dropped Fuzzy at the feet of the officers, who looked shocked.

'All yours,' he saluted to them, before flying out again, and off into the distance with his brothers. Leaning against the outer prison wall, the Powerpuffs watched, shocked, as the boys vanished against the horizon.

'What was all that about?' asked Bubbles, scratching her head.

'Has all that mindless destruction unscrewed their tiny brains?' added Buttercup.

'What do you think, Blossom?' said Bubbles.

'They're probably trying to trick us into letting our guard down,' said Blossom thoughtfully. 'Then they'll strike when we least expect it!'

'Well, that's not gonna happen!' assured Buttercup, raising her fingerless fist. 'We'll just bash the criminals before they can next time!'

* * *

Sedusa, using her newly resurrected snake-like hair, was rapidly snatching all the objects actually worth something in a jewelery shop. A police car lay nearby, two cops slumped out cold by the rear tires, having been no match for Sedusa's hair.

Suddenly, the three Powerpuffs zoomed down from the air, rapidly approaching the heist. Blossom shot forward a beam of ice straight at Sedusa –

Which shot right through the air before evaporating, for a red streak had tackled Sedusa to the ground. Brick kicked her down, followed by a punch to the jaw from Boomer. Butch finished it off by spitting on her neck. The three of them then flew off in the direction of Townsville jail with her. As they left, the girls looked frustrated, with Bubbles' lip trembling, Buttercup letting out a yell of fury, and Blossom shaking her head.

The jail door slammed shut on an unconscious Sedusa, and the boys went out the door before the guards could ask any questions. Across from her cell, Fuzzy noticed the new captive, and smirked to himself, chuckling in his usual hillbilly accent.

The next day, by a market stall, the Amoeba Boys snuck off around the corner, having evaded detection. Junior carried several oranges, Slim only a few, and Bossman about 15. They chuckled silently to themselves, when –

They noticed the Powerpuff girls heading straight for them; Blossom for Bossman, Bubbles for Slim and Buttercup for Junior. The three single-celled amoebae dropped the oranges in surprise, and cringed up. The girls were about to hit them, when –

The three Rowdyruff Boys slammed dunked the three boys first, stopping the girls dead in their tracks. The girls watched with open mouths as each blow Brick, Boomer and Butch dealt to the Amoeba Boys made them ooze with as much pain that could be dealt to organisms with no touch receptors. The girls watched in frustration, wearing the same expressions as last time.

Another jail door was chained shut on the Amoeba Boys, who weren't out cold, though they did now possess a sore black eye each. Watching from his cell, Fuzzy Lumpkins chuckled again, for reasons unknown, as the boys vanished into the sunset.

The following day, in the Townsville mall, the Gangreen Gang were stuffing down as much sweets into their mouths as possible – with the exception of Billy, who kept the cashier pinned down, and Arturo, who was keeping a lookout.

Suddenly, the Mexican midget jabbed his finger frantically to the sky, where three small dots were approaching from the distance. The rest of the gang looked, and panicked. Grabbing some beverages from the counter, they ran out the automatic doors and around the corner, the girls right behind them.

Then, the gang found themselves at the end of an alley. Looking around, they saw the girls approaching them, fists raised. But just as Buttercup shot a ball of green energy from her mouth at Grubber –

Butch beat her to it again, knocking the grotesque hunchback straight into Snake, tangling them up hopelessly. Before any of the girls could even move, Boomer grabbed Ace and Billy by an arm each, and spun around at tornado speed, knocking the two out cold into very dizzy dreams.

Arturo was left, Brick glaring at him, as he smiled nervously.

'You wouldn't hurt a fellow bad boy, would you?' mumbled Arturo, struggling to look happy, albeit nervously.

Brick knocked Arturo flying, paying no attention to the words that came from the small guy's mouth.

All five members of the gang were tossed in Fuzzy's cell, which was instantly locked. Once the guards were gone, Arturo opened his eye that wasn't covered by his black hair, and winked at Fuzzy, who winked back.

* * *

The girls were lounging around in their room. Buttercup was practising fighting moves; doing dive rolls, flip kicks, and more on the air. Bubbles was drawing some doodles on her paper, but her usual energy for this activity was missing. Blossom, on the other hand, was trying to piece something together something from various noted on the pink desk.

'Aargh!' she yelled, flinging aside another ball of crunched-up paper into the wastepaper bin, which was already overflowing with said objects. 'There's no logical reason as to what the boys are doing!'

'Never mind that,' said Buttercup, finishing her moves, and floating above her sister. 'What really bugs me is that they always get there before we do!'

Blossom stopped short upon hearing those words, and paused in thought.

'Buttercup, that's it!' exclaimed Blossom.

'What?' asked Bubbles, looking up.

'Think about it,' said Blossom, pacing back and forth in the air. 'The one similarity between all these cases is that the boys always beat us to the crime! First with Fuzzy Lumpkins, then Sedusa, along with the Amoeba Boys – even with the Gangreen Gang!'

'You're right!' said Buttercup. 'But how?'

The girls concentrated for a moment, thinking hard.

'Maybe the Mayor has a hotline for the boys as well?' said Bubbles thoughtfully. Buttercup stared at Bubbles as though she thought her sister was insane.

'Bubbles,' said Buttercup through gritted teeth, 'if that was true, then why would he bother calling both them AND US?'

'Sorry,' said Bubbles in a barely audible voice.

'What I think,' said Buttercup, 'is that the boys spy on the Mayor's office, so they know there's a crime afoot whenever he calls us, which gives them a head-start!'

'Buttercup,' said Blossom, 'you know better than I do that they would never have the patience to watch the Mayor's office all day!'

'Hey, it was worth a try,' shrugged Buttercup. 'You got any bright ideas, Red?'

Blossom was silent for a moment.

'Why don't we just confront them and force them to tell us what's going on?'

There was a brief pause.

'Yeah, that might work,' said Bubbles brightly.

'And if it doesn't,' added Buttercup, 'we'll just embarrass them so they shrink, and we'll only stop if they tell us!'

'Excellent!' exclaimed Blossom. 'Let's go!'

Outside the house, the girls zoomed out the window, and towards Townsville, in their usual tri-color formation. As they approached Townsville, Blossom in particular looked very determined.

Flying over the city, they moved their eyes left and right, searching for the boys. And within seconds –

'There they are!' cried Blossom, pointing. Sure enough, the boys were on the top of Townsville hall, unnoticed by any of the nearby civilians. They appeared to be sunbathing, judging by the sunglasses.

'Boys!' cried Blossom, making them look up and take off their glasses. 'Why are you cutting in on our territory?' demanded Bubbles.

'You'd better have a good explanation!' rasped Buttercup.

The civilians, by this point, were looking at the scene, as the Rowdyruff Boys floated off the roof of Townsville hall, and paid attention to the girls. Also, The Professor's car skidded to a halt at the side of the road, and he got out, looking up frantically. Clearly, he had followed the girls as soon as they had left the house.

'What are you talking about, gal?' cried Butch towards the girls, his fists shaking much like Buttercup would shake hers.

'THAT TEARS IT!' screamed Buttercup. She charged up a beam of green, powerful, fast energy. Butch, although briefly surprised, did the same. They were just about to launch the beams, when –

'Stop that.'

There was Princess, hovering in the air by her yellow jetpack, again in her would-be Powerpuff uniform.

'Stay out of this Princess,' said Blossom to her. The puff leader's anger towards the rich brat did not go unnoticed. However, instead of Princess doing as Blossom ordered, she instead spoke to the watching civilians.

'Citizens of Townsville,' said Princess loudly to the watching people. 'Most of you have noticed by now that we have a second set of protectors: The Rowdyruff Boys. And ever since they started fighting crime in our town – The Powerpuff Girls haven't been able to stop any criminals!'

There were some murmurs of assent from the crowd. While the girls, particularly Buttercup, glared at Princess, the Rowdyruff Boys just watched the scene that was unfolding before their eyes.

'So maybe the girls aren't fit to protect our city anymore,' said Princess. The girls gasped in shock.

'Wha... wha...' stammered Bubbles inconsistently.

'Princess,' said Blossom with forced calm, 'even with your... new power –' Blossom forced out those last two words '– you can't dismiss us from our duties without proper proof.'

'And where's the proof that the Rowdyruffs are better then what we've done for ages?' interjected Buttercup.

Princess fingered her hands, thinking. Everyone watched, waiting, with anticipated breath.

'All right then,' said Princess calmly.

'To decide which team is truly more suited to protect our fair city,' she said loudly to the crowd of people. 'I propose... a challenge!' Many people took sharp intakes of breath upon hearing this.

'What kind of challenge?' asked Blossom suspiciously, floating in the air with folded arms.

'Yeah,' asked Brick, 'what will we have to do?'

'A race,' said Princess dramatically. 'Team who gets there and back first protects Townsville from now on. Team that loses... leaves Townsville forever.'

'And where do we have to go?' asked both Boomer and Bubbles simultaneously. They then blinked, surprised at that one similarity between them.

Princess curled her hands around each other, smirking in a very snobbish way.

'Well?' asked Butch and Buttercup loudly.

Princess chuckled before she answered.

'The Planet of 1000 Hells.'

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 6:51-18:17 (NTSC); 06:35-17:33 (PAL)**

**Man, I never thought I'd ever write a chapter this long... Mostly because it was originally two chapters (split after Princess' phone call) but I then decided to combine it. I guess it's not too long compared to some chapters in other fics, though. It definitely won't take me as long next time.  
**


	3. Dynamo

CHAPTER III: DYNAMO

'The planet of what?' said Bubbles in obvious confusion.

'There's no such place!' rasped Butch.

'Actually, there is,' said the Professor in his own special way, drawing attention to where he stood. 'It's located directly adjacent to the Andromeda galaxy, 300 light miles from the spiral edge and 400 –'

'SHUT UP!' yelled the Rowdyruffs at him, stretching their mouths as wide as possible.

'Wait a minute,' said Blossom, raising an eyebrow, 'what's the catch?'

Like before, Princess smirked while curling her hands, and she also raised an eyebrow.

'You can't use your powers – or else.'

'And what if we do?' asked Boomer in the same manner. Princess chuckled in a snobbish attitude before answering.

'Let's just say... you'll get disqualified. And I'll know if you use your powers.'

'When does it start?' questioned Brick rudely.

'Tomorrow morning,' said Princess. 'So, do you agree?'

'Yeah!' rasped Brick, Boomer and Butch instantly. Princess then turned her attention back to the Powerpuffs.

'Well?' Blossom stared intently at Princess, as did Bubbles and Buttercup. 'With your pride on the stake?'

These words seemed to trigger a reaction within Blossom, judging by the way the corners of her face turned sideways.

'You're on!' said the red puff, screwing her eyes into a glare.

'Meet at my mansion, at 10,' finished Princess. She then rocketed further up into the air, and off to the outskirts of Townsville, leaving a trail of dust in her wake.

Without waiting, the Rowdyruff boys also shot off into the distance, leaving their dark and murky tri-color trails behind them. There were a few intense moments, where everyone who was still there just stood still, but eventually the crowd dispersed.

The girls floated down to the Professor, who wordlessly gestured for them to get in the car. They obediently did so, floating into the back seats, leaving Bubbles to shut the door, which she did, looking down sadly and hopelessly. The Professor started driving away from Townsville hall, back towards the Utonium chateau.

'Blossom, why did you say yes?'

'Yeah,' chimed in Buttercup, swinging her arms. Her usual crossed eyes were present on her ever-scowling face. 'What if we lose?'

'But if we win,' explained Blossom, 'we'll get rid of the Rowdyruff Boys! They're the only villains we can't beat in combat, so this is a golden opportunity!'

'That's true,' wondered Bubbles aloud, resting her hand on her face in thought, gazing off into space. Buttercup, however, was not done ranting.

'But if we can't use our powers, it'll take forever to get to the Andromeda galaxy!'

'Approximately 2.5 million light years away,' said the Professor without a care in the world.

'PROFESSOR!'

'Sorry,' gulped the Professor, reaffirming his attention to the road, looking struck. Blossom, however, furrowed an eyebrow at the Professor's words.

'Wait – Professor, do you have something that could enable us to get there quickly?' The Professor stroked his chin, thinking.

'Well,' he said timidly, 'there is one thing. But it's rather risky...'

'Professor, we don't have time for you to make anything new! Whatever it is, it'll do!'

Blossom's words seemed to confirm the Professor's second doubt. He turned around to look at his girls, and they saw that there were tears welling up in his eyes, and that he was sniffling.

'Well, OK.'

* * *

The Professor let them down into the underground lair located directly underneath their home. While this place had originally been used by the Professor for experiments that required more space then the basement between the lair and their home, the frequency of said experiments had decreased over time, and the lair was now only a storage space for what remained of his failed tests. As such, it felt very weird for the girls to have a lift in their home, for they hadn't journeyed down there for ages. They exchanged clueless glances with each other as the elevator took them and the Professor down below the ground level, where the girls, by their powers, could detect the only slightly higher gravity, even though it had no effect.

The door of the elevator opened, and the Professor pointed out at what was in the center of the almost empty lair. The girls recoiled in surprise at what they saw.

A giant pair of steel cylindrical legs with black dome shaped ends that supported the device. These legs were further connected to a cuboid steel body that had a similar color scheme to the girls' own dresses, this time red and black. Attached to this body of the machine were arms in the same shape of the legs, but with the end the same shade of steel as the rest of the arms, rather than the black hue at the legs' points. Resting atop the body of the gigantic device was a spherical head, with glowing curved golden glass eyes and a fake mouth for design. Finally, there was a big, blue scissor-like sticking out of the head, along with rotational red pigtail-shaped spheres located at both sides of the head.

'The Powerpuff Dynamo!' said the girls in shock.

'But...' stammered Bubbles. 'I thought you destroyed it after it caused so much damage to the city!'

'Well, uh...' mumbled the Professor sceptically, 'I kept it down here in case you ever needed it again.' The dust on the machine was so thick that it clearly hadn't been touched since. He glanced back at the girls, while Blossom brightened up with excitement again.

'This'll be perfect, Professor! There's enough room in space to use her without any problems!'

'How fast can she go?' asked Buttercup, staring with awe at the Dynamo.

'It'll only take a few weeks to get there and back.'

'Is she ready?' supplied Bubbles again.

'I just need to make some adjustments to the space suits so you have enough oxygen for the journey,' said the Professor happily.

'Can you do that in one day?'

The Professor leaned down to look at the girls after Blossom's words, and they saw that there were tears located under his eyes again.

'Of course, it's the least I can do. You just get ready, and I'll prepare her.' He patted the side of the Dynamo, ready to get to work.

* * *

The girls were in their room, getting ready for their journey tomorrow. It was night time by now. Buttercup already seemed to have finished, as she was lying on their bed. Blossom was looking at some notes at their desk, glancing at her reflection in the mirror every so often, as though she was searching for something. Bubbles, meanwhile, was fingering with a few of her many stuffed toys.

'Buttercup, do you think Octi will need more than six of his friends for the journey?'

Blossom, who had been listening, wasn't surprised in the least when Buttercup let out a yell of frustration.

'Don't bring any!'

'Not even Octi?' asked Bubbles with impossible hope.

'Especially not Octi!' ranted Buttercup. Bubbles burst into tears as soon as Buttercup was done with her mindless rant.

'Blossom...' wept Bubbles. She looked tearful as Blossom looked over from her notes. 'Can't I just bring Octi?'

Blossom sighed briefly, before floating over to Bubbles.

'Bubbles, I hate to say this, but... I think Buttercup's right. We need to be paying complete attention to get there before the Rowdyruff Boys. Who knows what tricks they'll use?'

'I suppose you're right,' said Bubbles quietly. 'I just thought he'd get lonely if we were gone for weeks...'

Blossom looked at Buttercup briefly. They both swapped looks that clearly said "she needs to grow up" before Blossom redirected her attention to Bubbles.

'Bubbles... As long as we win, and get to stay in Townsville, Octi will be happy.'

Bubbles brightened up with her usual cheery smile, while then found its way onto Blossom's face, and Buttercup's mere seconds later.

'Girls?' The Professor leaned into their room from the door. 'Your space suits are ready. And it's your bedtime.'

'Professor!' Buttercup's comment did not receive a comment in response, while the Professor walked into the room.

'Get your pajamas on quickly. There's something I need to talk to you about...'

In what felt like mere moments later, the girls were tucked into bed. Blossom in the middle as usual, Bubbles cuddling Octi on her right, and Buttercup relaxing her hands behind her head on the leader's left.

'Alright, what is it, Dad?' asked Bubbles, as the Professor sat on the edge of the bed.

'Several things,' replied the Professor. 'First, I know this seems obvious but... I want you to be extra careful.'

'We will, Professor,' said Blossom in the most monotone, yet cheerful, voice.

'Is that it?' said Buttercup. The Professor was silent briefly, but then continued uninterrupted.

'Take this.' He pressed something into Blossom's hands. It appeared to be a wristwatch, except it had several dials and a weird color screen.

'A watch?' said Blossom, her confusion shared by her sisters.

'It's more than just a watch,' he said. 'You can use this to communicate with me if you get in trouble, OK?'

'Okay,' said Bubbles cheerfully.

'Anything else?' asked Buttercup again. Again, the Professor hesitated, but he regained himself quickly.

'You girls mean everything to me, and I love you.'

'We love you too,' said the girls together, smiling.

'I know,' he said. 'So I support you the whole way for this race.

'And, about what the Mayor said to you...'

He paused briefly, because once he said that, Buttercup crossed her eyes, Bubbles' lip trembled, and Blossom was halfway between the two.

'Don't let it get to you. Even if you are kids... you're special kids. You've done more than most adults in this town!'

What happened next surprised the Professor a lot. The girls jumped out of the bed and hugged him around the chest, smiling. He returned the hug, embracing them with all his heart.

'Will you read us a bedtime story?' pleaded Bubbles sweetly. And only a few minutes later...

'And the demon's purge wiped out all but a few humans,' read the Professor from a book titled "_Ten of the Greatest Fables._" Bubbles was paying complete attention to the story, cuddling Octi to her chest. Blossom was listening intently, but she wasn't scared. Buttercup, surprisingly, was also listening. Normally she paid no attention to these stories, but the gore and fighting in this one seemed to have gripped her.

'What happened then, Professor?' asked Blossom, almost tearfully. He turned the page and continued.

'Those humans that were left – they wept for their lost loved ones, and their sorrow, somehow, revived those that had been killed.'

'Is that really possible?' said the blonde-haired puff. Buttercup scoffed at what Bubbles said, but the raven-haired puff still listened for the Professor's answer.

'Maybe someday you'll find out,' he said simply, smiling.

* * *

It was 9:58 am the following morning, and the sun was shining brightly. At the garden of Morbucks mansion, Princess was waiting impatiently on the front steps of their porch. Behind her, Daddy Morbucks was in a rocking armchair, the paper he was reading shielding his face. The lawn was not deserted – the Rowdyruff Boys were waiting on the grass next to the pavement, wearing silver lined space suits, complete with bulky oxygen tanks and infinite-energy jetpacks. Several other people of Townsville had gathered too, wanting to see the beginning of the competition which would decide which set of superheroes would protect them from now on. These people included Ms, Keane and Talking Dog.

'How much longer?' yelled Brick. Princess looked up at the clock on the front of their mansion. The minute hand was just next to twelve.

'If they're not here in one minute, you win by default, OK?' ranted back the obnoxious spoiled brat. Everyone had their eyes on the clock...

Just as the second hand ticked past the three on the big clock, there was some shaking on the ground. Many people looked around, trying to locate the source of the shaking, until they realized it was coming from the ground.

Then, over the sloping horizon, a giant pair of blue scissors appeared, pointing upwards to the sky. As it rose closer, the red sphere that it was attached to showed itself, along with the rotational red pigtails. Only moments later, the full Dynamo came over the horizon. The crowd was amazed at what they saw. Even Princess and the Rowdyruff Boys were surprised, as none of them had been in Townsville when the Dynamo had been used before.

The Dynamo came to a complete stop right about 2 yards from the crowd, her giant feet puncturing the grass, and showing the earth beneath. Only two intensely nervous seconds passed before the Professor drove up the path in his car, skidding to a halt. He smiled at the Dynamo.

The face hatch slowly opened, letting out vast amounts of steam and smoke, which cleared reasonably quickly. Inside were the Powerpuff Girls, in their new and improved space suits.

'The Powerpuff Girls are here!' cried out Talking Dog, whooping. The rest of the crowd followed suit, bar Princess and the Rowdyruffs.

'With only five seconds to spare,' muttered Princess, glancing at the clock.

'Nice machine,' commented Butch, looking the Dynamo up and down. 'Too bad your big heads will weigh it down!'

Buttercup launched herself out of the Dynamo's cockpit, stopping only directly in front of the spiky black-haired ruff.

'Take that back, or else!'

'Or else what?' retorted Butch.

'You don't wanna know what I'll do!' screamed Buttercup.

'SHUT UP!' roared Brick and Boomer at the same time.

'They're right,' added in Princess. 'We've got to begin the race!'

* * *

'All right, you all know the rules,' said Princess through a megaphone. The Dynamo was ready to take off to the sky, as were the Rowdyruff Boys a few yards to the right of it. They were as far away from the mansion as possible, where everyone else waited.

'Just get to the Planet of 1000 Hells and come back with proof. Liftoff in five seconds!'

The boys crouched down, ready to take off.

'Four, three, two...'

The Dynamo also knelled down, ready to skyrocket.

'One... Go!'

The Dynamo started to shoot flames out of its feet, slowly lifting off the ground. The Rowdyruff boys blasted off the earth, passing it out quickly and shooting off towards the sky.

'We're already ahead of them!' yelled Boomer over the wind as they whizzed through the clouds, fuzzy white shapes spiraling all around them.

'We'll win this, no problem!' said Brick loudly back.

'How do you like those apples, you sissy girls?' yelled Butch down at the clouds below.

The instant he said that, the Dynamo shot through the clouds, heading straight for the boys. They jumped out of the way as she whizzed past them, heading up into space. They watched, defeated, as she vanished from sight through some huge circus clouds.

'Come on, we can't let them get away!' The boys zoomed after the Dynamo, but they were unable to keep up.

Up in space, the Dynamo just broke free of the Earth's atmosphere. Inside the cockpit, the Powerpuff girls were fingering with the controls.

'Activating space thrusters!' said Buttercup, flicking up a lever in front of her.

'Releasing empty fuel tanks!' said Bubbles, twisting a small orange dial anticlockwise three times. On the outside, two of the six cylindrical tanks on the Dynamo's back broke free, and drifted off.

'Fire!' yelled Blossom, slamming her hand down on a big red button. The Dynamo straightened itself forward, and her bionic pigtails began churning out galactic energy. She shot forward at a huge speed, just as the Rowdyruff Boys reached her, leaving them eating her dust. They glared at before following her.

'Planet of 1000 Hells, here we come!' yelled the three girls as the Dynamo went past the moon, and through black space, empty except for white dots that were stars visible everywhere. By the time the Rowdyruffs reached the moon, the Dynamo was well out of sight.

* * *

Back down at Morbucks mansion, while all the spectators that had watched the lift-off were moving off, Princess was in her well-pampered room, which was more exquisite then what real princesses probably got. Again, she was calling on her cellphone.

'Yes, you have reached the phone of Mojo Jojo, which means that the person you are now in conference with is Mojo Jojo, since this communicating utensil is the property of Mojo Jojo, it would only make sense that the person who answers calls directed to this phone would be Mojo Jojo, who is me.'

Princess hesitated briefly before sighing. 'Step 3 of the plan went off perfectly. The boys completely fooled the girls into taking a brief lead!'

'Excellent!' responded the megalomaniac's voice. 'Also... He has just left to take His position at that planet. We must now lead the others for the next step when the time comes.'

'I know, Mojo,' said Princess. 'I know...'

* * *

_One week later..._

On the nether regions of the Solar System, a fair bit past Neptune, the Dynamo was going through space at a reasonable speed. Inside, the girls were managing the controls.

'How far till the next landmark?' asked Bubbles. Blossom pressed a few minor buttons on her control panel, and something flashed up on the screen.

'The autopilot will bring us past Pluto in... only a few minutes!'

'I say we relax until then!' Buttercup swiveled around in her seat, and leaned back. The other two followed suit.

They observed their space suits: they were the same ones that they had used many times when protecting Townsville from outside threats, but with changes. The main silver lined body, with light jetpacks and oxygen tanks contained in the backpack, along with the glass windshield, of pink, blue and green, along with the energy antennas on top: another invention of the Professor's, these absorbed energy contained in the air to power the suits, so they had an unlimited supply of fuel and oxygen.

'I can't believe we thought this journey would be difficult,' said Buttercup, resting her. 'The boys must still be at Uranus!' Buttercup slapped her knee and laughed upon saying this, although Blossom clearly didn't find the joke funny, while Bubbles didn't understand it.

'You get it?' she giggled. 'Still at Uranus – still at Ur...'

She trailed off upon realizing that the others didn't find this funny.

'You guys have no sense of humor,' snapped Buttercup, turning away. Bubbles and Blossom were too used to her usual reaction to similar situation to care, so they paid her no heed. Bubbles fascinated herself with the sights visible out the windows that were the Dynamo's eyes, while Blossom just stared up at the ceiling.

'Space is so beautiful!' squealed Bubbles, looking at the faint orb that was the sun, which was still much brighter than any other stars, which were only little white dots on the black canvas of space. 'Will we see any nebulae, Blossom?'

Blossom didn't answer instantly, for she was still lost in her own thoughts, and she didn't look extremely happy either.

'Blossom?' said Bubbles, waving a hand in front of her sister's face. Blossom suddenly snapped out of her reverie.

'Uh... we'll probably see some nebulae once we reach the Kuiper Belt.'

There was a brief pause, during which Buttercup looked up and paid attention to Blossom too.

'Something on your mind, Red? You don't look that good,' said Buttercup, a little more sweetly then she normally would, but still with her usual roughness. Blossom, very gradually, turned her head to pay Buttercup and Bubbles her attention.

'I'm just... thinking...'

'Thinking about what?' inquired Bubbles.

'Whether... whether we're fit to be superheroes anymore,' said Blossom finally.

Neither of her sisters answered instantly, but they didn't need to. The reactions on their faces said all. Buttercup was the first one to find her voice.

'Blossom! You're supposed to be the smart one! I know we've been a little unsure of ourselves lately, but... come on!'

Blossom gave Buttercup her grinding stare that, while normally accompanied with words, was silent this time.

'Are... are you serious, Blossom?'

'Yes, Bubbles.' Blossom was clearly not fooling around. She was, for the first time, doubting her skills as a defender of Townsville, as one could tell by the sadness etched on the lines of her cheeks. 'Maybe the Mayor was right. Maybe we do have no future...'

Buttercup struggled to find her words before speaking up to her sister, just trying to help her.

'Look, Red... you don't know that for sure. Just... wait until we get back to Townsville before deciding, OK?'

Blossom glanced back and forth between her sisters, struggling to make up her mind.

'Buttercup's right,' said Bubbles. 'This mission should shed some light on our predicament.'

Blossom looked up, and broke into a smile. But just as she was about to say something –

The monitor in front of Blossom began flashing red rapidly. She quickly swiveled around to face it anxiously and fiddled with the small knobs again.

'I don't believe it!' gasped Blossom in nervous shock.

'What?' asked Buttercup roughly, leaning over. Bubbles rolled her eyes in wonder, but she stretched them wide when she saw something out the window.

'The Rowdyruff Boys!' said Bubbles in shock.

Outside the Dynamo, which was just approaching Pluto, the boys were approaching at a rapid speed, chuckling like adolescents.

'Wha! Bu... How did they catch up?' vented Buttercup in search for an explanation.

Even from the window, the girls could see that their jetpacks were expelling huge amounts of energy, which was the source of their high speed.

'Well that explains it,' said Bubbles simply.

'They duped us!' shouted Blossom. 'They let us take the lead, knowing they could pass us out easily!'

'Well, they didn't count on this!' Buttercup pressed a large red button in front of her seat.

Outside, the Dynamo swiveled around to face the Rowdyruffs, and stood straight in space. All the missile holders contained in the arms, legs, chest, forehead, and rotational pigtails burst open, and directed themselves at the Rowdyruffs. About 90 missiles were pointed at them.

'Wait!' cried Blossom, jumping forwards as her reckless sister raised her hands over the button which read "All-Shot Fire."

Too late – Buttercup slammed her hand down on the button. Every single missile was shot, at the same time, out of their holders, straight at the Rowdyruffs. The girls didn't have time to see the Rowdyruffs do anything before the missiles exploded, blocking out their vision in favor of numerous wide blanks of bright yellow smoke, which drifted around. The girls watched with wide eyes.

The smoke finally drifted away into nothing, leaving behind... nothing. There was no trace whatsoever that the boys had even been there. Someone who had just seen that would have had no idea of what had just happened.

'All too easy,' remarked Buttercup, going back to her seat, and leaning back. Bubbles and Blossom did the same, the former looking assured, but the latter a little anxious.

Blossom sat down in her seat, and breathed heavily in relief, moving her eyes up to the ceiling, then down again – and then she looked white with shock. She slowly looked up at the ceiling, her shock not fading. Bubbles and Buttercup noticed her looking up, so they looked up too – and the shock found its way onto their faces also.

Hanging onto the ceiling by suction cups in the limb sockets of their space suits were Brick, Boomer and Butch. All of them were smiling deviously, and they were looking at the girls with evil, hungry appetites.

Bubbles chuckled, trying to smile normally, but failing to hide her worry.

From outside the Dynamo, various sounds of kicking, punching, and brawling could be heard, along with a couple of indistinguishable words, until the hatch of it opened up.

Bubbles was tossed out quite a distance from the Dynamo. She had only just turned around when Blossom was kicked out by Brick.

Inside, Buttercup tackled Butch to the ground, hurting him as much as she could without using her powers. But then Boomer and Brick grabbed an arm each, and threw her out of the machine. She tumbled a few times in space before coming to rest beside Blossom and Bubbles.

'See ya later, Powderpuffs!' yelled Brick, waving. 'Oh, wait, I guess we won't!' Boomer pressed the green button located on the ceiling, and the face hatch slammed shut. Before the girls could charge forwards, it whipped around and shot off through space.

'Well, that's just perfect!' fumed Buttercup. 'Now how are we going to beat them there?'

'We'll have to leave Townsville!' wailed Bubbles in defeat.

'No.'

Bubbles and Buttercup looked very surprised at what their sister had just said.

'What?' said both the cute one and the tough one.

'We can't give up now.'

'But we'll never catch up!' gestured Buttercup, pointing at where the Dynamo had gone, for it was no longer distinguishable from the millions of other white specks littering the canvas of space.

'Girls,' explained Blossom, 'if we give up, we definitely can't win. If we keep going, we might be able to win!'

Blossom laid her hand down in front of the other two.

'You're right, Red!' Buttercup smacked her hand down on top of Blossom's.

'Count me in too!' Bubbles added her hand as well. The three of them lifted their hands up at once, smiling.

* * *

In the main room of his observatory, Mojo stared wide-eyed at what he was seeing on his large monitor, connected to his upgraded telescope. He had been observing what had just taken place among the girls, and he was not best pleased. He angrily stomped his way over to his phone, and dialed in the number, impatiently tapping his foot.

'Yes, Mojo?' came Princess' rough, yet girly voice.

'You won't believe what the Powerpuff Girls just did!'

'Didn't the Rowdyruffs steal the Dynamo from them?'

'Yes, yes, that part went as we planned,' continued Mojo impatiently. 'But the girls did not give up like we assumed! They are continuing on in the faint hope of catching up with the Rowdyruffs!'

'What? Well, we've got to let them know!'

'We can't,' sighed Mojo. 'The night before the race began, they broke their communicators fighting over the TV remote.'

'Then what?' panicked Princess. 'The other four are still in prison, He's waiting at the planet, and we need to stay here to lead the plan!'

Mojo mulled over the situation briefly, scratching his chin.

'I will go after them,' said Mojo finally.

'They're already at Pluto,' countered Princess. 'Can you catch up with them?'

'Do not worry about that, young one,' retorted Mojo at once. 'I have the technology with which to perform such a feat. You just manage the next and most important stage of the plan. Besides...'

Mojo looked around, and his eyes fell upon a wall photo of him and the girls, from the time he had taken them to the zoo, in his very first plan. They were hugging him, despite his hobo clothes at the time, and he was returning the embrace.

'I've got a score to settle with them,' finished Mojo, slamming down the phone. He paced over to the photo, and picked it up, looking at it. After a few intense seconds, he crushed it, letting the glass shards fall to the ground.

Almost no time later, high above the Earth, a small, slick, speedy, spherical spaceship broke free of the atmosphere and soared upwards. Inside was Mojo. Adjusting the controls, he spun it's turbines around to the rear, and shot off through space, keeping his determined grin on his face. The space vehicle whizzed through at an alarming space, much faster than the Dynamo, Powerpuff Girls, Rowdyruff Boys, or anything else seen so far.

* * *

Past Pluto, in the Kuiper Belt, which consisted of a practically infinite number of asteroids and similar natural space satellites, the girls were hopping from tiny, house-shaped asteroid to tiny, house-shaped asteroid. By now, the sun was no different than the other stars, and there was only just enough light to see by.

'Come on, girls,' breathed an exhausted Blossom, hopping onto a tiny, round, floating asteroid the size of a family car. 'We haven't seen them yet.'

'I... I can't...' sighed Bubbles, falling down behind Blossom.

'But we can't just abandon hope!'

Buttercup hopped in front of them, but she then turned around and looked at Blossom with all seriousness.

'I hate to say this, but... I don't think we'll ever catch up.'

Blossom gasped in exhaustion again, glancing between Buttercup, who lacked all signs of hope, and Bubbles, whose lip was trembling again through her blue faceshield.

'Ah, who am I kidding?' Blossom collapsed to her knees between. 'We'll never get anywhere without the Dynamo.'

'Guys, look!' cried Bubbles suddenly, pointing. The other two followed her finger.

A few yards or so away, there was a really big asteroid with a flat top, the size of a park. There was an artificial dome, with a door opening on to a tunnel leading down into the asteroid. On the edge of the asteroid were several extraterrestrial space speeders, along with –

'The Dynamo!' She too was there, sitting on the side of the asteroid with her legs hanging over the edge. The girls' expressions instantly brightened up faster than the flick of a light switch.

Lead by Blossom, they flipped their way over to her, Bubbles giggling at their luck. Blossom scaled up the side of the machine with the suction cups in her suit, and stopped at the edge of the face hatch. She strained to open it with her arms.

'What's the problem, Red?' asked Buttercup from below. Blossom tried again to prise open the hatch, but she finally gave up.

'The card key's missing!' she cried, leaping down beside the girls.

'Where do you think it is?'

Bubbles had only just finished her statement when the sound of screaming was heard behind them. Looking around, they watched with surprise as a tiny, slime-like alien got flung out the door of the dome, screaming. He skidded on the asteroid's surface for a few paces before sliding to a halt next to the girls.

As he lay there with a black stalk eye, and a twisted appendage, the girls' eyes moved from him to the dome in front of them.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 18:17-29:11 (NTSC); 17:33-28:01 (PAL)**


	4. Planet Of The Apes

CHAPTER IV: PLANET OF THE APES

The girls tiptoed into the tunnel entrance of the non-transparent dome. Once inside, they noticed that the floor was no longer that of the asteroid, but instead a blood red lining. They gave each other glances of curiosity before slowly moving down the roomy corridor. They peeked around the corner – and almost tripped at what they saw.

It was like something out of a sci-fi comedy. The steps led down into the main area, which was a huge room with a low ceiling and many other doorways leading off. There was a counter which seats in front of it. Around the area were many tables, with chairs. There was also a floating pool table. But that wasn't what was so surprising to the girls, not even the punk rock tunes blaring through the bar.

There were too many different types of creatures to count. Behind the counter was a slug-like purple reptile, with several handless tentacles to assist in being the barman. Three chicken-like people were along the seats in front of the counter, all of them having their two eyes hanging from stalks protruding from their chests. Near the entrance, one vaguely humanoid creature, dressed up like a ninja, was grabbing tiny spiked fish from a water bowl on the table in front of her, and stuffing them into her mouth rapidly.

Two male aliens, across from the ninja, were entangled in a brawl, which appeared to be fatal. Next to them was a fat gelatinous green blob, who had an arm resembling jelly clutching an empty tankard. He looked really drowsy, and then slowly settled down onto the floor. And by the floating pool table were...

'There they are!' Blossom pointed towards the boys (still in their space suits) who were at the table along with three young alien girls; human in shape, except they had green skin and stalk eyes. Just as the words left the red puff's mouth, Brick shot the cue stick expertly, knocking the white ball into two striped balls, both of which went down ball pockets. One of the girls looked impressed at what he just did. The girl with Boomer, who was the shortest, was trying to pull him into a dance. Butch's companion, meanwhile, was holding onto his shoulder in an attempt to prevent herself from falling down, as her legs seemed unable to find their grip. An empty glass was at her feet. Butch, while not as drowsy as her, had his eyes drooping, and was having trouble holding onto his almost empty glass of some orange liquid.

'Wow,' wondered Buttercup aloud. 'Who thought one could get so loopy on space juice?'

'How are we gonna get them without being seen?' hissed Blossom, the three of them leaning back around the corner again.

'Easy,' responded Buttercup. 'Go in and snatch the card key!'

'_Ta gnikool uoy era tahw?_' roared a voice inside the bar, followed by the sound of repeated beating.

'What was that, Bubbles?' said Blossom. Bubbles though for a moment, accessing her special power to understand and speak every language.

'He said _"What are you looking at!"_' As soon as she said that, Blossom gave Buttercup a grinding glare.

'Come on,' shrugged Buttercup, 'I'm me.'

Just then, they heard noises from inside the main room again. Peeking around, Blossom saw the boys and their female alien acquaintances moving off through an open pathway at the other end of the big room. Above the open path that they were proceeding through, inscribed into the metal in a dark yellow shade, was the word "_Snoitadommocca._"

'Accommodations,' whispered Bubbles, looking over Blossoms' suit's antennas. 'They're staying here!'

Backing behind the corner again, Blossom stayed very still as a grin steadily crept onto her face.

'I know that look,' said Buttercup in her tomboy tone. 'You've got an idea, haven't you, Red?' Blossom looked between Bubbles and Buttercup, all previous despair now gone.

'Not only do I have an idea – but I have a plan.'

_Meanwhile..._

Down the corridor the boys had vanished through, they gave a drowsy, drink-induced wave to their three comrades, just before those three young female aliens went through a door. Pausing slightly in subtle shock, they shook it off and moved into a different nearby door. Inside was a medium side windowless room, with three single beds floating above the ground. The walls had a hot-rod flames style in orange and green, and there were a handful of several high-tec appliances around, along with chrome furniture.

'Wicked!' Butch licked his tongue after speaking, glancing at the fold-up 2-foot long HD plasma screen on one of the walls.

'I didn't believe Mojo when he said this place was incredible!' said Boomer. He was slurring every other word. Brick, on the other hand, while a little loopy-looking, managed to control himself enough to speak properly.

'Get to sleep quickly, ladies.' Brick looked very stern, resting his hands on his hips. 'We gotta be up early to get back to Mojo before those girls catch up.'

'Ya worry too much, bro,' commented Butch, jumping onto his bed and grabbing the chrome TV remote. 'They're probably moping on Pluto!'

Butch slapped his knee at this, giggling very hard. Boomer titled his head in confusion, while Brick looked away in disgust.

'You get it?' Butch was rolling so much in his boyish delight that the bed pillow had fallen off. 'Moping on Pluto – Moping on Plu –'

He slowly slowed down when he noticed that neither of his fellow siblings were laughing.

'What's the matter with you two, eh?'

_Later..._

Buttercup latched herself onto the ceiling with the suction cups on the hands and feet of her space suit. Blossom was right behind her, with Bubbles bringing up the rear. Together, the three of them slowly crept into the main bar entrance. The few aliens that were still there were too occupied in their own things to even pay them any heed. Within seconds, the girls had made it to the corridor leading off the main bar.

They quickly dropped down to the floor, amphibian-like. Blossom produced a sound detector from nowhere, handing the lead to Bubbles, who plugged it into a small socket on her suit's back. Blossom pressed the detector against one of the doors for a few seconds before she shook her head at the other two. Blossom repeated the procedure for several more doors, all the outcomes being the same, while Bubbles and Buttercup kept a lookout.

'This is the one!' said the leader Powerpuff suddenly, pressing against one door. Blossom moved aside as Buttercup strode forward. Pressing a button between her suit's antennas, the green Powerpuff let two small blades extend from the antennas, and she dug them into the door. She slowly moved it around in a circle, while Bubbles and Blossom remained alert.

Bubbles jumped backwards all of a sudden. Grabbing Blossom's shoulder, she gestured towards the end of the corridor. Someone was approaching, judging by the shadow.

'Hurry up!' hissed Blossom. Buttercup sped up, and a section of the door finally fell forward into the room. She instantly jumped in, and waited for the other two. As soon as they were inside, she flipped the cut-out part back into the hole. Just in time too – the alien female ninja came around the corner just then, but she didn't notice anything, and kept walking past the room.

Breathing briefly in relief, the girls turned around from the door to see the room at large – and widened their eyes at what was there.

The bed sheets were all over the floor, along with most of the room's appliances. The television was still on, but only showing static. There were several tankards and bottles strewn over the room. As for the boys, Butch was hanging off the bed, drooling inside his space suit, the remote on the floor. Boomer was on the floor, his suit slightly dented. And Brick was the only one who looked remotely normal, actually sleeping on the bed, but still bearing vague signs of whatever they had drank.

'You've got to be kidding me,' said Buttercup in disbelief. The three girls looked around the room, searching for what they needed.

'There it is!' hissed Blossom, pointing towards a locker beside Brick, where the cars key to the Dynamo resided. 'The card key!'

'How are we gonna get it?' wondered Bubbles aloud.

'Allow me,' said Buttercup confidently. The green puff went forward, slowly stepping around all the items in the room with little problem. Past the knocked out Boomer, over the drowsy Butch, around two glass bottles, towards Brick.

Buttercup stopped a few feet from him. She got as close as she could, within 50 centimeters. Inhaling silently, she then found herself reaching forward towards the card key, her hand very close to Brick's face at the same time. Just one more second...

'Blossom?' Without any warning, the Professor's voice came through on her wristwatch, at exactly the same moment that Buttercup's hand grasped the card key. As Bubbles gasped silently, Blossom instantly switched the watch off, but it was too late. The noise had caused Brick to open his eyes.

Buttercup flipped backwards just in time to avoid Brick instantly launching himself upon her, but in her haste to get back to the other two, she stepped on Boomer, and he awoke with a yelp, which also caused consciousness to return to Butch, just as Buttercup rejoined her sisters.

A few nervous, practically silent seconds passed. Brick, without moving, got up, and faced the girls, while Boomer and Butch, who were still slightly drowsy, joined their red-haired brother on either side. On instinct, Blossom took the key card from Buttercup, leaving her raven-haired sister to put her arms up in a boxing defense, while Bubbles cowered slightly. They didn't know what to do without using their powers, but they would certainly try.

'Get them!' screamed Brick. Boomer threw himself at Bubbles, but due to whatever he had drunk, his counterpart had enough time to leap out of the way. Buttercup pounced towards the exit, and, kicking it down, jumped through the incision they had made earlier, followed instantly by Blossom. Bubbles got through just in time, and pulled the section back up, at exactly the same moment Brick attempted to leap through, leaving him to slam against the door instead. Buttercup instantly activated the laser on her suit, and hot-sealed the exit, as repeated thumping and inconsistent dialogue was heard from the other side.

The girls stepped back confidently, breathing heavily now that they had succeeded. But they then did a double-take, upon seeing a blade appear through the sealed hole, and begin to make its way around. The boys were cutting it open again!

'What do we do?' fretted Bubbles nervously.

'Split up,' commanded Blossom instantly. 'We're too big a target together. Bubbles, you get back to the Dynamo, and power it up. We'll stall them.' Blossom attempted to handle the card key to Bubbles, but the blond-haired girl drew backward.

'But... I can't do it!' she trembled, shaking uncomfortably. 'I've never been able to do the difficult parts!'

'Just do it!' hissed Buttercup, for the blade was already halfway through making a hole. Regrettably, Bubbles took the card key, and then crawled up onto the wall, onto the ceiling, and began to scale her way back towards the bar room.

'This way!' whispered Blossom to the other remaining puff. They jogged down the other way as fast as humanly possible. Just as they got to a left-and-right fork, the blade finished circling, and the hole was kicked out by Butch's foot, as he instantly jumped out, with Brick right behind him, and Boomer bringing up the rear. They spotted the two remaining Powerpuffs, who they legged it left and right respectively.

'Split up!' yelled Brick. 'Boomer, wait by their sissy spaceship, and ambush any of the girls that try to get in. Butch and I will get the key card back.

'And remember,' he said finally, as both of his brothers made to move off. 'Don't use your powers.' They nodded, Boomer running back towards the bar, while the other two ran down towards the fork, splitting after it, both going after their counterparts.

Bubbles used her spacesuit's suction cups to get closer to the bar. Just as she was within a foot of it, Boomer, unaware of her presence, ran underneath her. Instantly, she did what Blossom would have done, and changed tactics.

'Hey Boomer,' she said coolly, causing the Rowdyruff to stop dead in his tracks. He looked up, and saw her. But before he could do anything, she dropped down, straight onto his head.

Groaning in surprise, he swiveled around, trying to pull her off of him. She took the opportunity to plant a kiss on his suit's windshield.

Even though it had no effect, Boomer still recoiled, as it brought to his subconscious a memory of a similar kiss from her, and its consequences. This gave Bubbles enough time to leap off of him and into the main bar area, with Boomer still stumbling around in a dizzy mood a few feet back.

But the instant Bubbles sprinted into the bar, she unknowingly drew the attention of all aliens that were still there. The reptile barman swivelled around from the counter. One of the chicken-like aliens jumped upwards in shock and watched with curiosity. And the two male aliens that had been fatally fighting each other looked up from the floor, no longer knocked out cold. Only the chunky green blob didn't move, for he was still slumped over the floor, his cartoon eye closed.

Just as Bubbles took in the fact that she was now under the witness of potentially hostile extraterrestrials, Boomer appeared behind her, with all the other aliens surrounding her. She gulped nervously. This wasn't going to be easy...

At exactly the same time, Blossom found herself being pursued by Brick through the accommodation corridors.

'Give it up!' yelled Brick as the distance between him and Blossom started to close from meters to feet; like it or lump it, boys were faster than girls, powers or no powers. Heaving heavily, Blossom put on an extra spurt of speed, and veered onto a corridor left. She was in luck – there was a closet there! If she could just get there in time...

Out of nowhere, a door up ahead sprang open, and the alien female ninja walked out. She didn't see the running girl at first, but one of her stalk eyes glanced right, and in a swoop, two of her four arms plucked Blossom up from the ground.

Blossom struggled fruitlessly, but she couldn't break free, just as Brick appeared around the corner. He grinned in obvious delight upon seeing that Blossom had been caught.

'_Llits reh dolh,_' he said to the ninja in the alien language. She nodded in a very monotone style, and then used her two spare arms to pry open Blossom's closed hands. Brick blinked in surprise upon seeing that the key card wasn't present in either of her hands.

'Blast it!' he whined in ordinary English. Forgetting completely about Blossom, he ran back around the corner the way he had come, leaving Blossom in the grip of the ninja, who seemed slightly confused, but didn't slacken her hold.

Blossom knew there was one way out of her hold. Even though she couldn't break free, she still, somehow, found herself able enough to jab her suit's electric antennas straight up into her holder's chest.

Screaming in pain, her foe abruptly dropped Blossom. The red puff, paying the ninja alien no heed, ran back the way she and Brick had come.

Also taking place simultaneously, Butch and Buttercup were brawling just down the fork they had gone down, their "toughest fighter" instincts haven taken over. Butch had already found out that Buttercup didn't have the key card, but had decided to continue brawling anyway.

'Quit horsing around, gal!' spat Butch onto his windshield, licking it off with his tongue afterwards, as he threw a punch at Buttercup. His counterpart met it with a punch of her own. Upon the two meeting contact, though, instead of the usual outcome of both of them being forced backwards a good distance, they merely found their knuckles bruised slightly. Clearly, they had forgotten they didn't have their powers at their disposal right now.

At that moment, Brick appeared right behind Butch.

'She didn't have the card key,' both of them said at the same moment. Blinking, they then changed course and ran down towards the bar again. Buttercup only had to endure two seconds of confusion before a panting Blossom came around the corner.

'We gotta help Bubbles!' said Buttercup in desperation, running after the boys, with the first Powerpuff right behind her.

Getting back into the bar, they found, to their surprise, that everyone there was fighting someone, be it a fellow alien or a Rowdyruff. It appeared that Bubbles had accidentally started a bar fight.

'Hold on a moment!' cried out Brick in frustration, dodging a punch from one of the fighting male aliens. 'We're on your side!'

Bubbles was suddenly knocked backwards straight into the green blob, who didn't stir from his sleep. Instinctively, Buttercup rammed Boomer, who was only a foot from it, straight into the blob. The collision trapped him inside instead but pushed Bubbles out of the other side.

'Thanks,' gasped a frantic Bubbles, picking up the key card from the ground as Buttercup and Blossom helped her up. They were at the entrance to the atrium, and all the others were fighting someone. If they could just get out the exit...

'THAT'S IT!' screamed Butch finally. He opened up his own mouth – and a ball of green energy suddenly exploded from it, bursting right through his windshield and squarely impacting Bubbles. The resulting explosion knocked all three puffs backward, stopped all brawls in the bar, and freed Boomer from the alien blob.

'You idiot!' Brick marched over to Butch in obvious anger. 'You just used your –'

Right on cue, a swirling red cloud suddenly opened up directly above the boys. It began to expand rapidly. Most of the aliens present recoiled upon its appearance.

On cue, the red cloud rapidly grew the abilities of a tornado, a fast gust sucking everything up through a dark hole in its eye. Most of the aliens were no match for the gust, rapidly caught up into it. The girls, as they were far away enough, managed to crawl their way out of the exit as the cloud grew bigger.

The boys' yells of terror dissolved into nothing as they were pulled up into it. Boomer was gone within seconds. Brick struggled, but was eventually spun around. Butch actually managed to stay level, but was suddenly smacked by the blob as it too was swept up, and was finally caught up into the tornado.

As soon as he went up it, the tornado vanished as soon as it had started. The objects that were still in freefall fell right back down, and the atmosphere of the bar returned to normal.

Back outside on the asteroid, the three girls finally crawled out onto the hard surface of the natural satellite, really thankful to see a black sky dotted with stars barely visible to the naked eye.

'That was way too intense,' breathed Buttercup heavily.

'Look what I got!' The other two turned to see Bubbles holding up the card key.

'The card key!' Blossom exclaimed in delight as she gently snatched it out of her sister's grip.

And within a minute, the Dynamo leaped off of the asteroid, the three girls again commanding it. It turned around to face the right way before it again blasted off into space. The girls were more confident this time. With the Rowdyruffs gone, the rest of this would be a walk in the park!

* * *

In quite a change of tone, Professor Utonium was relaxing quietly on the couch, having just finished a conversation with the girls. They had just retold exactly what had happened, how they had almost lost to the boys, but how they had won in the end, and how victory for them was now secured. He had been briefly alarmed when he found out that his earlier attempt at contact had almost ruined their attempt to regain control of the Dynamo, and he had been fretting until they called him, but he was now relived. He now found himself reading the paper. Turning the page, he saw an interesting article.

'"Queen of England passed away yesterday,"' he read aloud slowly. 'Well, that's certainly interes –'

He stopped dead, his face going instantly red. And it didn't stop there. Within seconds it was the creamy white of old porridge. He didn't cease moving though. Grabbing his house keys, he instantly marched to the door, went out, and drove down the road towards Townsville Hall.

'I knew I should have taken that college course in law,' he muttered to himself angrily as he approached Townsville Hall.

In no time at all, as the rush hour traffic had ceased about 90 minutes previously, his white automobile pulled up in the car park parallel to his destination. Entering through the front doors, he surprisingly found the front desk empty. He scratched his chin in confusion, thinking this odd. Usually, there was Ms. Bellum or someone else there, but not today.

Shrugging off this thought, he proceeded down the corridor to the door leading to the Mayor's office. The Professor slowly tried his hand on it, and was surprised to find that it was unlocked. He opened the door and went inside.

Looking around the office, he saw that the Mayor was sitting at his desk. Unusually, though, he was just sitting there without moving, or indeed, doing anything at all. Even his precious jar of pickles was unopened on his desk.

'Mayor,' began Professor, coming up to the desk. The Mayor didn't reply, but this wasn't uncommon for him, so the Professor continued.

'While I was reading an article in the paper earlier,' he said, 'an article made me realize that you made a law-abiding mistake in choosing someone as your heir. Democracies don't allow the elected to choose his or her heir. The next leader has to be voted into power by the people!'

The Mayor still didn't show any signs of life. His monocle didn't twitch, his hands didn't move whatsoever, and he didn't show anything out of the ordinary, except for his eyes. Instead of the normal blue shade, the pupils of his eyes were completely blank.

'Mayor?' The Professor walked around the Mayor's seat, and then waved a hand in front of his face. 'Are you there, Mayor?'

The Professor stepped backwards slowly – and his foot accidentally stepped on the Mayor's Mr. Pickle action figure, causing him to trip. Flailing as he fell, his hand grabbed the armrest of the Mayor's chair, and pulled the Mayor down with him.

The two of them lay there on the floor, gasping and breathing in shock. The Mayor was definitely here now.

'Uh ow,' he moaned, rubbing his bald head and slowly standing up. 'Wha... What happened?'

'Don't you remember?' The Professor looked as confused as Mayor did. 'You denied the girls the position they wanted so badly.'

'I did that?' said the Mayor in a stumped voice. 'All I remember is a red cloud swirling above me, and an errie voice, and they I couldn't see or hear anything, and then I saw you!'

'What?' The Professor was definitely suspicious now. Suddenly, something seemed to enter his mind, and he looked around the office curiously.

'Where's Ms. Bellum?'

'Gee, I dunno,' shrugged Mayor. 'She vanished just before the red cloud appeared.'

Professor thought for a second before his ears picked up some thumping. Looking around, he saw that a closet in a corner of the room was vibrating slightly. Leaving the Mayor contemplating what had happened, he went over and opened it –

Only for a bound and gagged Ms. Bellum to fall out onto the fall. Pausing briefly in shock, Professor bent down and untied her hands, feet and removed the cloth from in front of her mouth and eyes.

'Oh, thank goodness you're here Professor,' gasped Ms. Bellum, standing up. 'It's terrible! Princess had me trapped in there, and a spell was put of Mayor!'

'What?' responded the Professor, equally angry. 'So it was all a hoax!'

While they continued to debate this, Princess was watching from the window outside. Her skin went white upon what she was seeing.

'This calls for drastic measures,' she whispered to herself. Leaping off the window ledge and onto the grass softly, her blow softened due to her Powerpuff suit's jetpack, she then pulled a walkie-talkie from her belt. Flicking it on, she held the receiver close to her head.

'Change of plan, Rocko,' she said into the device. 'They found out we duped them. We gotta capture them before they alert the girls. We launch the army now!'

'Understood,' grunted a deep voice through the handheld, which bore quite some similarity to Mojo's. Princess lowered it, and only had to wait about 2 seconds before –

A loud deifying explosion was heard across Townsville. Running to the window, Professor and the others saw that it had come from the direction of Townsville Central Park, where Mojo's laboratory was located.

At the lair, numerous creatures were running down the stairs, and all around the park, spreading out rapidly.

Monkeys.

And not just ordinary monkeys either. They were all dressed up in clothes identical to Mojo's own outfit, had variations on his boots, gloves, and his head helmet, to cover their own protruding brains. They ranged vastly too. There were small chipmunks, huge gorillas, gibbons, bonobos, baboons, ordinary monkeys, apes, and more besides. They were the same simians that Mojo had unleashed upon the town in his very first plan. By now they were moving down the streets around the central park, and had begun terrorizing the citizens.

Professor Utonium, Mayor and Ms. Bellum ran down the front steps of Townsville Hall, and widened their eyes upon seeing the monkeys everywhere.

'But...' stammered Ms. Bellum. 'I thought the girls got rid of all them after they defeated Mojo!'

'Guess he found them and brought them back,' said the Professor, pale-faced.

'They don't look very happy,' said the Mayor in thought, watching as one big built forest gorilla, Bonzo Bango, barged his way through a crowd of people, using his head as a battering ram. 'Maybe they want some bananas?'

'What we want,' said a snobbish voice, as Princess landed in front of them and deactivated her jetpack, 'is control over the world! And we'll get it this time!'

Across the town, the police officers at the prison ran for cover as Wacko Smacko, Killa Drilla, Pappy Wappy and Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching burst their way into the place, Killa on his drill machine and Cha-Ching with his huge cymbals. Within seconds, Killa burst through the walls of several of the cells, leaving Fuzzy and the Gangreen Gang to climb through the holes, followed by Sedusa, with the Amoeba Boys bringing up the rear.

Back at the hall, they were still looking with fear around at the monkeys, as Townsville citizens were beaten up, dragged, and otherwise punished or humiliated by their supposed lower evolutionary relatives.

'Wait a minute,' said the Professor, looking around. 'Where's Mojo?'

'He went after your precious Powerpuff Girls,' responded Princess sulkily. 'Doesn't matter. He trained these guys so that, this time, they'd work together!'

At that point, Cha-Ching came up to Princess, looking quite smug with himself. Carrying his strong yellow cymbals in an arm each, the bonobo addressed Princess directly.

'We got out all the other guys easily,' he said.

'Excellent,' she replied in response. Turning her attention back to the Professor, she then raised her voice.

'Now witness,' she declared, 'the successful rise of the villains of Townsville, and the Planet of the Apes!' All over the city, the monkeys increased their levels of torment.

'I, Rocko Socko,' roared the mountain gorilla, crushing a huge jeep in his steel gloves, 'shall crush any obstacle in my way!'  
'Yeah, don't forget me too!' shouted Fuzzy Lumpkins beside him, punching a manhole into the air, and then promptly blasting it to smithereens with his purple musket.

'Gainway,' commanded numerous gibbons as they burst out of a barrel and shot upwards. They had their arms linked around each other and could thus perform Tarzan-like moves. 'For we, the Go-Go Patrol, shall close off all exits out of this nightmare!'  
'Hey, don't forget me,' added in Ace. He grabbed onto the front gibbon and hoisted himself up, now at the front of their assault.  
'Thhiiisss is going to bee fuunnnsss,' hissed Snake as he took his place at the rear of the Go-Go Patrol.

'I, Hota Wata,' said a Japanese macaque, resting in a bowel of water in the dam on the outskirts on Townsville, 'am boiling even madder, for you all ignored me last time.' The bombs placed in the dam went off, and the water surged forward, flooding a segment of the city.  
'Therefore, I shall unleash an even bigger torrent to wash you all out,' he said, as he was washed around a corner of the business district. 'For I still don't give a –'  
Grubber blew a loud raspberry at these words. He leapt off of a lamppost into the water, and floated beside Hota as the tidal wave moved further forward.

'Gee, um,' wondered Bossman, standing with his fellow protozoa Slim and Junior as he watched various monkeys still running amok everywhere. 'Time to fill up!' Seeing all the monkeys, he concentrated, and split into two Bossman's, then four, followed by eight, and then sixteen, and more still.  
'We, the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos,' said a huge gang of small monkeys, flying around on jetpacks, 'shall flood on your parade!' Along with spitting out numerous wads of spit, every member floated down to the Amoeba Boys, and picked up one of the Bossman's, each Doot Da Doot placing each Bossman around his jetpack as a gelatinous shield.

'I, Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching,' said the bonobo to no one in particular, 'shall further symbolize chaotic calamity!' He clashed his cymbals together repeatedly, before freeing one his hands and slap it with Princess' hand. The plan was working well.

'I, Hacha Chacha...' chanted the proboscis monkey, moving up and down to his words.  
'And I, Li'l Arturo,' added the green Mexican midget, jumping in beside him.  
'Have a sinister plan,' said Hacha.  
'That's better than his last one!' said Arturo.  
'Spreading the bananas,' he said, gesturing to his freshly distributed produce.  
'On the floor and walls,' said the malevolent guy, tossing a banana onto a wall to their right.  
'So that no matter where you go,' said Hacha, as a person slipped on a banana and tripped backwards.  
'You'll get a slippery slide!' finished Arturo, slapping hands with his partner as the person slipped on the banana on the building wall also, double-tripping himself.  
'Hey, that's still catchy,' agreed the Mayor, making Professor and Bellum roll their eyes.

'I, uh, Blah-Blah-Blah-Blah,' stuttered the black chimpanzee, pouring more of his special red sauce into the steel twister on a push able trolley, 'shall, uh, create another sauce of chaos, and, uh, stir up even more trouble, with the Tornato!' As the red tornado rose from the machine, he scooped up Junior, and placed the chuckling amoeba in the centre of the tray, gluing down the stirrer which Blah-Blah was rotating rapidly.

'Wow,' said the Mayor, scratching his chin. 'We're in a serious pickle.' He glanced right, and saw that the Professor and Bellum were sneaking off. He tiptoed after them, Princess still too busy to notice them.

'I, Killa Drilla,' droned that monkey, working his way down the street through civilians, Slim wrapped around the tip of the drill as a shield.

'I, Rolo Ovo,' whined the huge sphere-shaped monkey, rolling his way through a crowd of people, Big Billy rolling right behind him.

'I, Cruncha Muncha,' chomped the tiny red monkey, snapping on a person's thumb, before Sedusa's hair ensnared the person in question. Her hair then placed the small red monkey on her shoulder as she continued.

It went on and on, except most of the other monkeys went solo. While Ojo Tango and Baboon Kaboom had not survived the first monkey war, most of the others were here for this second round, and so it wasn't any less ferocious.

'You see?' said Princess finally, Cha-Ching and her turning back around to the others. 'Nothing can –'

'They stopped dead upon seeing that the Professor and the other two were gone. Looking to their right, they saw his car, with Mayor and Ms. Bellum in it also, vanishing around the corner.

'Don't just stand there!' she yelled to the other monkeys. 'Get them!' Every monkey and Townsville villain nearby leapt after them as fast as they could. Cha-Ching hopped on Princess' back, and she took to the skies on her jetpack.

'Who can stop us now?' she laughed heavily, as she scouted from above for the Professor's car. 'Who?'

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 29:11-40:20 (NTSC); 28:01-38:43 (PAL)**

**Whew, what a mouthful! Bet you weren't expecting these guys! I hope you caught the subtle innuendos to underage drinking early on. Also, the alien language I used here is really just the sentence in English, but spelt completely backwards. I figured it would be fun!**


	5. We Don't Belong

CHAPTER V: WE DON'T BELONG

'That's a good one!' Bubbles laughed in earnest from the joke that Buttercup had just told, the two of them having fun in their seats in the Dynamo's cockpit, while their red-haired sister continued to man the controls, but still listening to the two of them.

'One more time?' asked the cute one innocently.

'Alright,' responded Buttercup. She instantly sloped even more on her seat, pretended to drool, and made herself look lazier.

"'Gee, I'm Butch,'" she mocked, very heavily exaggerating the Rowdyruff's attributes. "'I'm gonna get yer Powderpuffs if it's the last thing I do!'" She then pretended to fall out cold from a bad case of whatever orange liquid the boys had overdosed themselves with earlier. Bubbles burst out laughing heavily at this, and Buttercup instantly joined her. Even Blossom smirked slightly, whilst still scanning the dials and buttons in front of her.

The Dynamo steadily moved through Deep Space, veering around a tiny lone asteroid and continuing straight on. As it moved on, she absentmindedly passed a floating hyperdrive engine and a disconnected rocket thruster.

"'Quit horsing around, gal!'" added Bubbles, making herself and Buttercup laugh even more childishly, playfully slapping each other, which was quite different without using their powers. Not using their powers was not new to them, but they had never gone such a long period of time without them used before.

'Having fun there?' added Blossom quietly, looking around from the window, just before the Dynamo passed a huge collection of interior spaceship pipes, floating alongside each other, with a crushed cockpit exterior in the center as well.

'You don't know what you're missing, Red!' Blossom rolled her eyes at her sister comment's, turning back to the screen in front of her. She pressed some buttons and concentrated on what she was seeing in front of her.

'How much further, Blossom?' asked Bubbles, finally stopping laughing long enough to ask a question seriously. Blossom opened her mouth to answer, and had just spoken the first letter of her sentence, when a grinding noise was heard from outside the Dynamo.

'Hold on,' muttered Blossom absentmindedly, flicking a small lever on the corner of her control pad upwards, and then holding a small thumbstick forwards. The Dynamo's pigtails spurted giant chainsaws, which began cutting through the wreaked ship in front of it. Within seconds, the two halfs drifted aside, and the Dynamo continued onwards, pushing its way through the now abundant parts of tech debris. Blossom brought up an intergalactic map on the screen of her, and followed a path with her finger. She was still unaware of all the ship parts floating around everywhere outside the Dynamo.

'We're about 5 minutes or so from the Andromeda Galaxy!' said Blossom triumphantly. 'Only a few hours after that and we're there!'

'Sweet,' commented Buttercup happily, jumping back into her seat.

'You know,' addressed Buttercup in a surprisingly concerned voice, 'we're not gonna have much trouble. We're not far, and the boys are gone.' She put her small feet up and folded her hands behind her suit's head. 'Relax and let the autopilot do the work!'

'I wonder what Octi is doing right now...' wondered Bubbles aloud, putting the tip of her arm to her suit's chin.

Out of nowhere, Blossom suddenly froze, her face pure white. 'Oh no...'

'What is it, Blossom?' asked Bubbles. 'Did something happen to Octi?'

'No.' Blossom still didn't move apart from her mouth opening and closing when she spoke. 'What if the other bad guys did something? We left Townsville unguarded! We were so caught up in proving we weren't kids we didn't think about the safety of our fellow citizens!'

'Don't worry about that,' shrugged Buttercup. 'Most of them are in jail, remember? And Mojo only attacks to try and defeat us.'

'Well...' Blossom looked around at the small cockpit that they were in. It looked a lot bigger on the outside, she thought. She was just thankful none of them were claustrophobic. Blossom slowly lowered her head and closed her eyes. Buttercup found herself gazing out the window longingly...

'Look, free stuffed toys!' Bubbles pointed out the window. On a lone asteroid was a small stall with a silent yellow humanoid alien inside. There were several fake animals hung up around, and a sign pointing towards it from a distance of a few feet read "_Soyt Deffuts Eerf._" Blossom didn't move a muscle, now taking a rest. Buttercup gave an uncaring groan and flicked a small knob, causing the Dynamo to brush through more spacecraft debris, coming to a stop on the surface of the asteroid.

'Yippee!' Bubbles eagerly pressed another big red button, making the upper cockpit of the Dynamo creaked open slowly. Bubbles floated her way out of it, onto the asteroid, and began flipping her way over there. Meanwhile, Blossom stirred slightly in her position in the open cockpit. If it wasn't for the safety strap holding her down, she would have easily floated out into space. Buttercup rolled to the side, and saw a small rusty booster engine float past the window that was one of the Dynamo's eyes.

'Oh hey,' said Buttercup without thinking. 'How're you?' Then her eyes went wide.

'Wait a minute,' she said slowly, looking out the window again. Peering closely, she saw many ship parts floating around outside. Realization slowly dawned on her that they were in an absolutely titanic spaceships graveyard. 'Wait a minute...'

At the same time, Bubbles had reached the stall. The yellow humanoid-like alien turned slowly to face her as she approached.

'_Esaelp owt_,' said Bubbles to the alien. She wordlessly reached beneath the counter and pulled up two small toys shaped like an alien elephant and an alien lizard. She held out her tentacle to which they were attached. Bubbles grasped them between her arms, and made to take them, when –

'Bubbles!' cried out Buttercup, catching her sister's attention enough for her to turn around, but not enough for her to stop holding the two toys that the yellow alien still had an arm attached to. 'Get back here! We're in a Graveyard of Spacesh –'

The instant these words left her mouth, something strange started happening to the yellow alien. Bubbles frantically tried to move, but found her hands were stuck to the toys. Trying to prise them free, she realized that they weren't really toys, but slimy semi-solid goo shaped like stuffed animals. It dawned on her that she was trapped, as the extraterrestrial's skin began shaking violently, morphing and expanding. Buttercup, meanwhile, tried desperately to shake Blossom awake, but her red-haired sister was so exhausted that she barely moved, even when Buttercup slapped her directly across the face.

By now, the strange being had burst through the stall walls, and was now nothing more than a big yellow blob without any eyes or mouth. Then, slowly, said body parts of expression reappeared, much scarier then before. The skin color began changing to a dark shade of killer red. Bubbles started yelling in panic, but her attempts to free herself were fruitless.

Finally, the morphing ceased. The alien was totally unrecognizable now. The closest human species it resembled would probably be a gigantic fire salamander, but an abnormally fat one at that, even dwarfing the Dynamo several times. Its mouth, now possessing dozens of huge sharpened blue canines, took up most of its body, and its tongue was what had Bubbles ensnared. Two short (for its size) stalk eyes were on top of its body, the ends holding two pure white eyeballs with purple pupils. Its arms and legs were flimsy and short compared to its mouth, and its long, strong tail had a large flat fin on the end. To say it was a complete monster would be an understatement. It's began to close its mouth, with Bubbles still yelling in total terror –

When a gold-plated saw whizzed through the space, much like a boomerang, slicing right through the slimy toy-shaped objects that Bubbles' hands were still stuck to. While ordinarily she wouldn't have moved at all due to no gravity, the impact of this caused the monster to stumble forwards, moaning in pain, and causing Bubbles to be flung backwards –

Landing right in her seat in the Dynamo's cockpit (still wide open, of course) with a thump. Looking to her right, she saw that it wasn't Blossom who was at the controls, as she was, somehow still asleep. It was Buttercup, who now glared at the monster, just as the saw completed its cycle and returned to the left pigtail, slotting back into its holder.

'Buttercup...' said Bubbles slowly, still in disbelief. 'You saved me...'

'What are sisters for?' shrugged Buttercup. Bubbles knew this was a special moment. It wasn't every day that Buttercup saved her sister so willingly, nor that she opened her heart so easily. Then looked at each other, smiling –

Then the Dynamo was shoved backwards, smashing off the edge of the asteroid. This was enough to cause Blossom to snap awake, and she recoiled immensely upon seeing the situation they were in. On instinct, she slapped her arm onto the cockpit button, but their luck had run out. The impact had smashed the button so badly it couldn't be pressed, and loads of other functions too. Meanwhile, the monster was stepping closer on the asteroid, its tongue having healed back to normal somehow, and hate glowing in its eyes.

In desperation, Buttercup slammed a familiar red button instead, making the Dynamo's 90 or so missile holders open up and direct themselves at the monster. But they were all, naturally, empty.

'Uh, Buttercup...' said Bubbles slowly. 'You used them all on the –'

'I see that!' snapped Buttercup back. But her attention was instantly redirected to the monster, which let out an almighty roar that was so huge it pushed the Dynamo backwards a bit.

'Run!' cried Blossom. Buttercup swerved the Dynamo around and blasted off into space as fast as she could. The monster leapt after them, using its tail to propel itself through space. The girls all yelled in terror as the monster followed the Dynamo out of the Spaceship Graveyard, its gigantic mouth still wide open. Buttercup had the Dynamo at full throttle, but the monster wasn't more than a few hundred meters behind, which was nothing in space distances.

* * *

A small, one-man (or in this case, simian) spaceship pulled up beside the huge asteroid with the non-transplant dome. The hemisphere top flipped open, and none other than Mojo Jojo himself came out onto the asteroid. He glanced over the place until he saw a small crater in the asteroid, near the other space speeders. He nodded slowly to himself, certain that the Dynamo had been parked there, and that they couldn't be far...

He knew he was closer now. Once he had taken care of the girls, he could get back and assist Princess and the others in helping his fellow monkeys take over Townsville. He had worked so hard in training them to listen to orders and work together, that there was no way this plan wouldn't bear fruit. The only thing that troubled him was the involvement of the plan's creator, who had played no other part other then, he said, observing the action from that Hell Planet, which he had said was a pointless gas giant, just a hoax. It wasn't that big a problem though. Said villain had a tendency of watching the events unfold rather than fighting directly. Mojo preferred it this way. His own role was now the biggest, since the boys were gone, although Mojo didn't know that...

'_Yeh!' _said a sharp crisp voice suddenly. Looking to his left, Mojo saw the female alien ninja standing right before him, all four of her arms having swords ready. Her stalk eyes looked pretty angry.

'_Ecalp ruo kaerw uoy did?'_ she barked at him aggressively, going into an annoying monologue. Mojo had already rolled his eyes in boredom, and began reaching back into his ship's cockpit for something. _'LI'I, did uoy fi esuac –'_

Mojo promptly blasted her with a heavy laser blaster, which bore heavy resemblance to a machine gun. It drilled right through her body within seconds, revealing a collection of wires and metal bits inside. The now-defective android instantly collapsed onto the engineered asteroid, with no sparks coming from her body due to the lack of oxygen. Sighing in frustration, Mojo heaved himself back into his spaceship and veered it off through empty space.

* * *

The monster roared as it continued to chase the Dynamo through what seemed to be endless space. Buttercup was still frantically piloting the controls. Turning over to autopilot was not an option, as the pause while they would have to do so would seal their fate, particularly as the cockpit was stuck open.

'I can't outrun it forever!' said Buttercup in desperation. 'We gotta attack somehow!' With Bubbles still cowering in fear, Blossom desperately activated the saw attack, sending out the two saw in a spiral straight towards the monster.

It then somehow snapped it mouth shut straight on them, catching the two saws before they hit itself. Grinning, it strained, and crushed them easily, still pursuing them at the same time.

'There's nothing else we can hit it with without turning around!' Blossom began sweating in desperation. There was seemingly no way out of their predicament. Just as they passed by several tiny asteroids, the monster shot out its slimy tongue, which managed to lasso around the Dynamo's back leg, catching it tight. The shock from this made the cockpit shake terribly, snapping their safety belts, throwing all three girls out of their seats and spiraling out of the Dynamo altogether. The monster pulled itself up to the empty Dynamo and swallowed it whole, unaware that the girls were no longer in it. It smirked for maybe about two seconds before a bright yellow glow appeared to its left. Looking that way, it widened it eyes upon seeing a flaming meteor incoming –

Which impacted the monster in a huge explosion, causing the girls to shield their eyes from the eye-burning glare. When it had finally faded away, they looked and saw only a small bit of red smoke drifting away into nothing, with all evidence of both the Dynamo and the monster itself totally gone. All three of them blinked in surprise, little realizing they were bobbing up and down in space much like they normally would on Earth with their powers, except here it was involuntary and without their powers. Finally, they slowly raised their bodies up.

'Great,' said Buttercup angrily. 'Just great. Now what're we gonna do?' She looked around in every direction. There was absolutely nothing to see at all other then loads of tiny white dots. Any one of them could be the direction that they needed to go.

'There!' Blossom pointed forwards a good distance. Barley visible a good mile away was what appeared to be a small white light, which was bigger, flatter and brighter than all the others. 'We must be at the Andromeda Galaxy! And it'll only take...'

Blossom voice trailed off, as she seemed to realize a critical fact. 'Forever to get back...'

'Well,' shrugged Buttercup, 'we're not gonna get it done waiting here. Let's keep going!' She activated her suit's jetpack and floated forward, Bubbles right beside her. They were going surprisingly fast. It was at that point that Buttercup first appreciated that the Professor was such a smart scientist.

'You see?' said Buttercup, looking over her shoulder. 'We'll be there in –'

She stopped upon seeing that Blossom hadn't moved any closer to their destination; in fact, she was doing the opposite. She was floating back the way they had come, already past the spot where the monster had vanished.

'Blossom?' Bubbles moved as fast as she could back to her sister, leaving Buttercup behind. After minor visual hesitation, her olive-haired sister followed them.

'Where are you going?' said Bubbles as she finally caught up, floating beside her.

'Nowhere,' said Blossom quietly without looking up.

'But what about staying in Townsville?' asked Bubbles.

'What does that matter anymore?' asked Blossom back. 'We'll never truly belong anywhere. We were made, not born.' Both of her sisters couldn't believe what they were hearing. Blossom hadn't expressed these views since the time on the asteroid during the Unleashing of the Brainy Chimps. 'And let's face it,' said Blossom, struggling to find her voice, with tears almost welling up in her eyes. 'We're just... kids.'

'We're more than kids!' responded Buttercup angrily.

'We've been deceiving ourselves!' yelled Blossom back. Bubbles couldn't find enough courage to say anything helpful. 'We wanted a position we weren't ready for; we only cared about having fun; we got too comfortable. We don't belong!'

'Well we're not gonna belong anywhere with that attitude,' said Buttercup fiercely. Her attitude was just a facade to hide the fact that she knew that Blossom was right. Finally, she let her curved eyes fade, now showing a sad frown of hopelessness.

'Ar... Are you saying that...' Bubbles seemed unable to find the words that she was looking for. 'No one's like us?'

'How can they be?' said Blossom. The black canvas of space only seemed to heighten the tension of the girls' huge internal conflict. 'We're creations. We may think we're just normal little girls, but everyone we know came into this world by love. We were made by accident. No one can relate to us...'

Suddenly, a memory flashed onto Blossom's mind: Mojo hugging the three girls near the zoo entrance. He had told them that they belonged together. That he had been using them didn't change Blossom's opinion on the memory. Someone who knew them had said they could belong somewhere... right? Or was Blossom so desperate that she was willing to turn to their archenemy as a solution?

* * *

Mojo's spaceship whizzed through the dysfunctional ship parts, past the asteroid where the monster had once resided, but where there was now nothing but the remnants of the fake toy stall. As he made his way out of the Spaceship graveyard, a very strange thing started happening to him.

'_You're not a monster. Monsters are evil...'_ Mojo snapped his head up from the controls, confused by what he had just heard inside his head.

'_Anyone who'd save us like you did is so not evil...'_ The chimpanzee shook his head in desperation. What was happening to him?

'_You're no monster...'_ Now he knew where he'd heard this before. At the time, he'd thought he'd saved them for his plan to work... Was it possible he did it for another reason? Could he have actually cared about them? Maybe he had seen himself in them: viewed as freaks by everyone... changed from the original intention by a lab accident... without each other, neither would be where they are today.

'_We're freaks too...'_ Mojo had never related to anyone since he had been affected by Chemical X. Even his fellow monkey minions didn't bond with him, even though they now listened to him. But now he was starting to think differently. In all the times he'd tried to get rid of them, he'd never considered what they thought about him... until now. Could it be that... they could become comrades again, and not enemies?

Mojo finally shook off these thoughts. They weren't going to help him in his task. He pushed the dual levers as far forward as they could go, pushing his small spaceship further through space. Not much further...

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 40:20-46:26 (NTSC); 38:43-44:35 (PAL)**

**With the exception of the reference to Alien, this chapter was mostly about story and character development. Did you care for the characters and feel that they were real?  
**


	6. Three Girls And A Monkey

CHAPTER VI: THREE GIRLS AND A MONKEY

'Rraagh!' Buttercup flung herself at Blossom in fury. The two of them were rolling around and around in a small section of space. It was just like a similar scene from the Unleashing of the Brainy Chimps, except it wasn't on an asteroid this time, they had space suits on and they weren't using their powers. However, Bubbles was still watching, tilting her head, tears almost welling up in her eyes. She lowered her head upon seeing the wristwatch that Professor had given them break off from Blossom's wrist in the struggle and come to float seamlessly in the air before Bubbles.

Slowly, very slowly, she reached out with a hand and picked it up. Staring at the screen longingly, she wondered what everyone else was doing back in Townsville. They had never been away from it for this long, not even when they were on the asteroid so long ago. What had they agreed to? It would take them forever to get anywhere and even longer to get back to Townsville without using their powers...

'Girls?' Without warning, the small LCD screen of the wristwatch glowed on as the Professor's voice came through on it. Bubbles looked down as she held it in front of her. Hearing his voice, Blossom looked up from her fight with Buttercup.

'Professor?' She floated over to Bubbles, Buttercup following curiously. There was a brief moment of static before the LCD screen, instead of just showing them the info regarding the transmission, projected a visual blue, fuzzy hologram of the scene in front of the watch, where they could all see it.

'Girls, there's been a huge predicament,' said the Professor frantically. He was crouched down, and seriousness was completely etched into the middle-aged lines of his face.

'Yeah,' chimed in Mayor, his short figure appearing in the hologram's limited image trajectory, 'we're in a serious pickle!' All three girls, Blossom in particular, could see that Mayor was slightly different then the time when he hadn't given them what Blossom wanted.

'The Mayor was in a trance, so everything relating to the position was made up just to dupe you,' said Professor as quickly as he could.

'Wait a minute,' said Buttercup, glancing at Professor's hologram suspiciously. 'Where are you now?'

'Hiding from the villains in Mojo's observatory,' said Professor. 'It's the one place they would never think of checking.' Buttercup looked at the other two in confusion, wondering why that was a good idea at all.

'Mojo's not here, he went after you,' said the Professor, upon seeing their puzzled expressions. 'Listen, all the villains in jail have been broken out, and they've teamed up with –'

'Hang on jus' a minute ere!' said a southern accented voice belonging to a certain pink hillbilly. The Professor's face suddenly went pure white, as he looked at something out of the hologram's visuals.

'There they are!' yelled another rough voice that was similar to Mojo's, but deeper. In panic, Professor, Mayor and Ms. Bellum ran out to the left of the hologram. The three girls silently gasped in horror as Rocko Socko and Fuzzy Lumpkins ran into view of the hologram, and after the Professor. Directly behind them were a rolling Rolo Ovo and Big Billy. Just as the chuckling Gangreen Gang member went off in the same direction as Fuzzy and Rocko, Cha-Ching and Princess were seen walking into view.

'There's nowhere to run,' smirked Cha-Ching in delight, both of them unaware that the watch (no longer in the Professor's hand) was still transmitting the message, as assorted sounds of grabbing and fruitless struggles were heard off-screen, before the four frontal pursuers then emerged, with Rocko having Sara in a headlock (that, like many things, blocked her face from view), Fuzzy holding the Mayor by a single arm easily, and both Billy and Rolo having to keep the struggling Professor held down together. Laughing, Princess stepped forward with a foot, which accidentally came down on the wristwatch –

The hologram turned to buzzing static and then flickered away slowly, dying eventually. There was a very loud silence for several seconds. Bubbles slowly looked up at her sisters. Blossom was completely still, not even moving in space, while Buttercup was totally perplexed.

'Wow,' said Bubbles finally. 'Talk about going bananas...'

'I never thought I'd see any of those primates again...' added Buttercup in a quiet tone. Both of them slowly turned to Blossom.

'What're we gonna do now, Red?' asked Buttercup, clearly puzzled. Blossom looked down, her eyes dead closed for a few moments just staring at the watch. It was at that moment in time that something other than what was probably the point in the Andromeda galaxy that they were headed for caught her attention; a smoky-red, drifting sparkly nebula. Blossom found herself looking up, and she saw not just the nebula, but also her own face, reflected in her face shield from the nebula's glow.

'I'll tell you what we're gonna do,' she said suddenly, her eyes opening within her suit's pink face shield. She floated out a few feet in front of the two of them and then turned to face them. 'We're not going to let them win so easily. We're going to keep going, finish this race fairly, and we're going to take those monkeys down!'

'You said it, sister!' agreed Buttercup, slamming her hand down in front of the two. 'We'll show them not to ever mess with the Powerpuff power!' Bubbles put her hand in on top of her tough sister's, and Blossom then chucked her hand in too. Raising them in triumph, they then turned around, faced towards the bright-ish light, turned on their jetpacks, and streaming their way forward towards it, little by little.

'We can't use our powers right now,' warned Blossom as they blasted their way forward. 'But Princess never said we couldn't use them on our way back!'

'Yeah,' said Buttercup enthusiastically. 'We'll be back in Townsville before you know it!'

'Or we aren't the Powerpuff Girls!' added Bubbles, bobbing alongside Blossom as they continued on their way towards their destination, that supposed Planet of 1000 Hells.

* * *

Shooting forward... forward... forward... all the while getting that little bit closer to the Planet of 1000 Hells. The girls had seen many things on their way... loads of asteroids, a fair few moons, even the remnants of a supernova, and they had almost got close enough to a black hole that they would have become sup-atomic soup, even if they'd used their powers, but they had managed to fight their way past all these obstacles, and more.

'Can we please take a break?' gasped a pooped Bubbles, finally giving out a sigh of tiredness as she leaned forward on nothing, which they were still getting used to doing properly. Despite her normally different attitude, Buttercup joined her sister and collapsed in exhaustion on nothing. Blossom rolled her eyes at these two, but then she, yet again, stretched them wide.

'Girls, look!' Catching her sister's attention, she pointed towards a gigantic red space ball only a small bit of space travel away. From this distance, its surface appeared almost completely a single shade of red, with only the occasional patch a darker shade.

'No doubt about it, that's it all right!' laughed Buttercup.

'Yay!' cheered Bubbles. 'We're almost –'

'Finally.' This stopped the girls dead in their tracks. Raising their heads, they recoiled upon seeing what was only a few meters ahead of them.

A small, sleek spaceship was hovering directly in front of them, consisting of just an oval-shaped egg with two small lasers and a dome cockpit on top, which was open. But that wasn't what had drawn their attention. Inside it was a small figure in a pure red spacesuit. He appeared humanoid in shape, and was almost 1.5 times as tall as the girls (which was still short-ish compared to an adult human). But the top of his head stuck vastly upwards inside his suit, making him seem very familiar.

'I finally have you girls right where I want you.' His eyes were curved with what could only be a well-provoked grudge. Even though they could only just make out his eyes and mouth through the glass gap in his suit, they could easily tell that he wasn't human.

'It... It can't be...' Blossom didn't need to say anything else. Not only had these words alone said enough, but that the pupils of her eyes stretched even wider also expressed what emotions and reactions were taking place inside of her as a result of this person's appearance.

'Mojo?' While not as surprised as her sister, Bubbles nonetheless certainly was not taking these events as good news.

'Is it actually you?' Buttercup had not yet responded angrily, but she couldn't be far off doing so, judging by her tone in that piece of dialogue.

'Of course it is me!' He rose out of the spaceship's cockpit to face the girls directly. 'It is I, Mojo Jojo, who is here with you now! I have followed, pursued, and otherwise trailed you here! That is to say, I have tracked you down to the location which we are currently residing at, so I can properly confront you after chasing you all the way out here to another galaxy!'

'Why did you follow us all the way out here –'

'Why?' Mojo's interruption into Blossom question was paused briefly as the sides of his face tightened. 'Why? WHY? Why didn't you give up after you lost the Dynamo like you were supposed t –'

Realizing what he had let slip, Mojo halted his sentence, but too late. They had caught every word.

'What do you mean, we were supposed to give up?' said Buttercup roughly and suspiciously.

'Um,' stammered the megalomaniac slowly, fidgeting with his fingers. 'Well, uh, what I mean is... um...' This hesitation may as well have been a confession, as realization dawned upon Blossom's face, just like the nebula had back earlier.

'You set us up,' said Blossom finally. 'You planted all of these events so we would lose our grip. This is all a plan of yours, isn't it?' By now, Mojo's minor hesitation was gone again.

'Took you long enough,' he grumbled. 'You do know that that's just an empty gas giant?' he vented, jabbing a finger at the red planet only a bit away. 'It's only named in legends of local alien species in this galaxy!'

'You're one bad monkey, Mojo,' said an angry Buttercup, folding her arms. 'You've done some pretty bad things, but this is a new low, even for you!'

'Phaa,' said Mojo, dismissing her comment with a swipe of an arm. 'I do my best. At least I have justification behind my actions!'

Silence. Blossom hovered a little closer to Mojo, her sisters following her actions.

'Justification?' Her anger was reaching levels even Buttercup didn't ordinarily touch. 'You've attacked Townsville so many times; you've unleashed masses of monkeys, twice! And you've tried to kill us more often than anything!' Even Buttercup seemed a little surprised by the ferocity of her words, while Bubbles simply couldn't believe it. 'What reasons could you possibly have for what you've done?'

'Nothing you would understand,' retorted Mojo, folding his arms angrily and turning his head away in a huff.

'Try us.'

Mixed feelings shone in Mojo's eyes for a few seconds. The extraordinarily dark lighting meant this was not seen by the girls, but Mojo himself was well aware of it. A single solitary tear slowly leaked out of his eye and down his body inside his suit. Blinking rapidly to stop this from repeating itself, he whirled around rapidly.

'Fine. I will try you.' He breathed heavily, trying to control his anger heavily. 'I will inform, make you aware and present upon you the information with which you have requested, even though there is no chance you will truly be able to fully comprehend it –'

'Get on with it,' interrupted Buttercup, clearly having been heavily agitated by Mojo's repetitive mode of speech, even though the simian considered it to be the proper way of speaking. Rolling his eyes briefly in equal agitation, Mojo finally burst out.

'I was always trodden upon.' He still seemed pissed to such an extent that it was questionable whether he would finish the whole explanation. 'For my whole life, people always stepped over me, and considered me inferior to them. Even before your creation.

'Then I accidentally assisted in your creation. Upon seeing that you were so innocent and pure, I realized that I could never truly be loved by anyone or anything. I took to the streets. Knowing that I would never be accepted by other humans, I decided I would have to punish them. But why should I alone share this glory? All apes and monkeys were constantly under the thumb of man, so it was only fair that all of us should get to rule together. I knew then who would follow me.

'Upon learning of your destruction of the town and being outcast yourself, I realized how I would put my plan into action. After finding you and taking you under my wing, I used you to put my plan together. I made sure to keep you on my good side, as I knew you were too young to truly comprehend what I was attempting to accomplish. I carried out the plan and unleashed all those brainy chimps upon Townsville. Dejected, you left upon realizing you had doomed the whole town.

'But you know everything after that. My monkeys disobeyed me and began running rampant. You returned, defeated every single one of them, and then you engaged in battle with me. That battle had so much meaning. We should have been on the same side! But no, you fought against me and squashed my plan, almost killing me.' Mojo took a gigantic deep breath, having spoken every paragraph in one go, which was hard even for him.

'After facing you time and time again, I knew I needed true allies. Even though this plan itself was not concocted my me originally, I contributed heavily to it. Don't you get it? I used all those other villains! Even my own monkeys! It took me so long to get them to listen to orders that even they could not understand what I had gone through.' Having finally finished his life-story, he looked up again.

'But once you're out of the way, I'll return, toss them all aside and rule alone. Only then will the world be able to accept me. Only then will I truly belong. Only then will I – hey!'

He started fast upon realizing that the Powerpuff Girls were not in front of him any longer. Looking behind, he realized that they were actually in front of his spaceship. Blossom was already in the middle of the seat, with Buttercup having just squeezed herself in beside her. Bubbles was just starting to make her way in.

'Oh no you don't!' Mojo launched himself forwards at them. Blossom frantically slammed the cockpit button, which sealed itself shut – or tried to anyway, because Mojo stopped it with his arm. Flailing it inside, he quickly hit the ejector button, which reopened the cockpit and flung the seat forward, tossing all three Powerpuffs out of the spaceship. By the time they turned around to face it again, Mojo was inside the closed hemisphere. Spinning it around, he headed straight for Blossom, ramming her squarely on her abdomen. She was tossed off the spaceship's side, as Mojo then aimed at Buttercup, shooting directly at her. The green Powerpuff cartwheeled out of the way, narrowly missing his attack. However he instantly flipped over in midair and sent a single green laser her way, which hit her suit's antennas, shutting them offline and knocking her down.

Mojo made to finish her off, but out of nowhere, Blossom and Bubbles came out of nowhere and stuck themselves to his windshield. He veered left and right in an attempt to shake them off, but it did very little. Swiftly changing tactic, he pressed down the spin button and held the big thumbstick as far left as possible. The vehicle spun around on the same spot rapidly, spinning Blossom and Bubbles off of it.

'Say goodbye, Powerpuffs!' He began charging up his lasers. Blossom and Bubbles were too dizzy and pooped to even begin thinking about moving. His lasers were about to shoot at them...

'THAT TEARS IT!' Buttercup screamed in frustration. Swiftly charging up a ball of green energy, she launched it forward, whizzing right through her green faceshield and directly hitting the epicenter Mojo's spaceship.

The resulting explosion blinded both Blossom and Bubbles, who slowly lost their dizziness and watched what happened. When it was gone, only a bruised and injured Mojo was left, moaning in pain, with the small spaceship completely gone.

'Buttercup, what have you done?' said Blossom, throwing her arms up angrily. 'We need that to get back –'

Her sentence didn't even have any time to finish, as just like before, a mysterious red cloud opened up above them. All three girls jumped backwards, knowing what this meant.

'Run!' cried Blossom. All three Powerpuffs jetpacked off in different directions, while the red cloud whirled itself into a living tornado, which began moving towards them.

It caught up with Bubbles first. Despite her screaming, a red arm materialized out of its curved body and grabbed her, leaving only her head free. Its eyes glared at her, making her squirm, before another arm extended out of its other side and swiped Blossom up. It then shot forward, tossing its head as close to Buttercup as possible. Despite her screaming, she was pulled up it. Standing up again, it then proceeded to toss Blossom and Bubbles into its swirling head, just as its tail end began unwillingly sucking up Mojo. He only had time to groan before he too vanished up its tail, which was relatively tiny compared to its head.

Its task done, the red tornado began shrinking into nothing. Finally it vanished with a small pop in the wake of the steaming red planet. Blackness overwhelmed the dark area, with nothing of no one left now...

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 46:26-52:18 (NTSC); 44:35-50:13 (PAL)**

**Just to be clear, this is not a hint of any romantic interests between Mojo and the girls. More whether they can truly find someone with which to belong, and whether that someone is their enemy.  
**


	7. Six Hundred And Sixty Six

CHAPTER VII: SIX HUNDRED AND SIXTY-SIX

Deep breathing emanated from Blossom's body, her chest slowly heaving up and down, but her eyes still closed. On her right, Bubbles' lip made a small inhale of air, followed by an equal exhale. Similarly, on her other side, Buttercup was moving back and forth in her sleep, her subconscious trying to find a comfortable spot. Grumbling slightly in her sleep, Buttercup did an involuntary dive-roll closer to Blossom. This move which she wasn't really aware of made her elbow knock into Blossom's own, causing her to jerk her eyes open.

'Wha?' Buttercup leaned up on confusion, while Blossom snapped awake at this too. Leaving the fiery redhead moving to shake Bubbles awake, Buttercup looked around at the area that they were currently located in. Very little to see, with a single doorway out of the room, and no appliances or furniture to speak of. The room would have been totally unremarkable if it wasn't for the fact that the architecture was unlike anything they'd ever seen; dark red wood walls that were not smooth, but instead, with sharp carvings in them, almost as if someone had taken a sword and slashed at the walls repeatedly. Yet, in contrast, the floor was a vibrant pink.

'Ugh...' groaned Bubbles in shock, finally standing up with the other two. Looking at her sisters, she instantly jump-started. Seeing this, they looked down, and were startled to see that they were wearing only their ordinary Powerpuff dresses, with the space suits completely gone and no trace of them left at all.

'I don't know where we are,' said Blossom in wonder, walking past the other two towards the door. Without warning, about a few feet from it, Blossom bumped off of something that she couldn't see.

'Huh?' Startled, she tried pressing her hand in front of her, but she couldn't get it any further then a few inches ahead of her face. Buttercup jogged up to her sister, but similarly, she rebounded off of whatever it was. All three of them proceeded to flying around the room, trying to find a way out, but whenever they got within a few feet of any wall, they rebounded in a similar fashion, the area which they had hit vibrating like a ripple on water.

'It's some kind of transparent dome of psychic energy,' ranted Buttercup angrily, trying her laser eyes on the strange shield, but producing not even a dent.

'Oohh,' came a spooky high-pitched voice from nowhere, 'well done Buttercup. _You took the words right out of my mouth_!' As if the room were under control, it turned a slightly darker shade of red.

'I know that voice...' said Blossom slowly, whipping her head around in fear, trying to find the creature who she knew was watching them this very moment. At that point a small pink cloud, a mere shadow of the tornado that had ensnared the girls, opened up in front of them, its smoky wisps retracting outwards. At long last, out of it materialized a red-skinned demonic creature, with long thin arms ending in crab-like claws, a woman's red jacket and skirt at the collar and hemline, black thing-high hooker boots. But his face was what stood out. A hooked nose on fiery red skin, with curved yellow eyes, a black goatee and numerous makeup in places.

'Him!' said a timid Bubbles in shock. 'You were that red tornado?'

'Well done,' responded the demon, stretching his eyes in delight. '_Now I have you little brats right where I want you!_' He then proceeded to wave one of his claws through the air slowly, leaving a trail of small pink sparks in his wake. Magically, the room's walls and ceiling faded away into nothing, meaning they could see what was beyond the room. And it was totally not what any of them were expecting, even Buttercup.

Outside of their small psychic dome were other rooms of similar design, where the walls too had vanished; only the outer walls remained, making it feel like a huge open box right now. Yet in all the other rooms lay the other victims of Him's red tornadoes. Bubbles could see the chicken-like aliens, and Buttercup spotted the alien green blob too. Most of them were asleep, but groaning every so often from being trapped for so long. However, three particular ones were not.

'You'd better let us out of here!' screamed Brick in frustration, throwing a punch at a transparent barrier holding down the three Rowdyruff Boys, who had also lost their space suits since the girls had last seen them. The punch only caused him to rebound painfully, but the three boys continued screaming at Him as loud as their sonic screams could through the barrier, which wasn't very loud at all.

'_Be quiet!_' snarled Him viciously. The demon waved a claw quickly through the air, and the walls around the room where their dome was reappeared, muffling out their voices. He then turned back to the girls, evil victory present in his curved eyes, asserting that he really meant business.

'You girls have been so predictable this whole time,' he said delightfully. '_You fell for everything!_ _The spell on the Mayor, the red tornadoes, even that monster, they were all my doing_!'

'So you were the one behind this plan!' said Blossom in angry confirmation. She opened her mouth and sent forward a chilly wave of ice straight at Him, yet it too just hit the barrier, and melted on contact with it, the water dripping onto the ground. Bubbles and Buttercup lent a sonic boom and a flamethrower to the breakout attempt, but these attacks also didn't even get close to the immortal monster before they were neutralized by the barrier.

'Try all you want,' taunted Him, gesturing with single a claw to show that he was scoffing. 'I made it so you can't get through if you have super powers!'

The girls froze solid at these words. How could it be... that they would meet their downfall by –

'That's right!' interrupted Him, reading their minds and finishing their thoughts for them. 'Your greatest strength is also your greatest weakness here!' He laughed in his falsetto voice for quite a few seconds, while the three girls exchanged looks with each other and shrugged, still confused about whether he was as masculine as demons would usually be.

'And to think...' Him glanced over at his shoulder at one of the other prisoners. Following his gaze, the three girls saw that it was Mojo, trapped inside a dome of his own. He was banging on it with his fists, glaring at Him as hard as he could. 'Monkey boy here thought that he was using me!' Another brief laugh followed this statement, only serving to heighten the level of insanity the girls thought he had. '_I was using him and the other villains! _It was just so much fun to sit back and watch the events unfold! Do you know how much you girls suffered, and all because I planted a few seeds?' He laughed so hard at this point that it wouldn't have been too far-fetched to suggest he might have died laughing. 'I haven't had this much fun since I found Cartoon Network!'

'What do you want Him?' said Blossom, glaring the effeminate demon down. 'You can't kill us!'

'Oh, don't worry about that,' dismissed Him delightfully. '_I'll just let you fall apart from being trapped in there!_ Everyone else already has.' He brought up the walls of the Rowdyruffs room again, but they didn't notice. All they were doing was sitting very still, shaking with wide, blank eyes, and shaking every few seconds as though they were having a seizure. It couldn't have been clearer that they were going insane pretty quickly.

'I swear to you, you loser!' yelled Buttercup, curving her eyes much like His. 'When we get out of here, I'm gonna whip your ass so hard Hell will feel like Heaven!'

'_I'm the one with the power around here, you little twerp!_' Somehow, Him's powerful anger made Buttercup flinch in fear and retreat back to her sisters. 'And just for that, I think I'll make it even worse for you...' Him placed his two arms in a circle around each other, and then he proceeded to whip them around each other in a frenzy. On the ground just a foot outside of the transparent barrier, a small pinkish mist drifted around briefly before it vanished, leaving behind a glass flask containing a black liquid. On the flash were the words "Antidote X."

'How do you like that?' taunted Him in an even higher tone then the usual pitch of his falsetto voice. 'You're so close to escaping, _yet so far! _At that point he suddenly brightened up visually, as though he'd just thought of something important. He chucked his watch, and then flinched slightly in vaguely mild surprise.

'I'm gonna miss Johnny Bravo!' He jumped up into the air, and faced the stupefied girls one last time. '_I'll be back to torture you later!_' He twirled back up into a red mist with its wisps retracting inwards, and vanished up it as it shrunk, the room's walls and door reappearing as soon as he was gone from their sight.

'No!' Buttercup slammed herself against the barrier, pounding and kicking it with all her might. She had never hit anything this hard before, ever, yet the barrier still wasn't affected in the slightest. Blossom and Bubbles, on the other hand, collapsed to their knees, with Blossom watching Buttercup's fruitless actions and Bubbles trembling

'No...' Buttercup threw one last final punch at the wall, but the container of Antidote X still wasn't reached, and she too collapsed to her knees. For the first time in her life... her strength was what kept her from winning. In the center of the room, Bubbles sniffled, very close to leaking a tear.

'I can't believe it,' said Blossom slowly. Her face was in total suspended motion, as she fell backwards onto the hard floor. Bubbles stared at her in desperation.

'What now?' she asked quietly.

'Nothing.'

'But... but...' She was stammering more then she had at any point on this journey thus far. 'Aren't we gonna get back, save Townsville, and Professor?'

'With our luck right now, I don't think we even gonna be able to save ourselves.' Blossom finally stopped looking at her sister as she spoke and just stared straight up at the ceiling instead. Emotion tingled in her eyes with every word she spoke.

'Are you saying this is the end of the Powerpuff Girls?' Buttercup crawled over beside them and looked down at her two sisters, not believing that they were giving up so easily, after everything that they'd gone through.

'Yes, Buttercup.' The leader Powerpuff continued to look directly upwards rather then look when she spoke. 'I guess Mayor was right all along.'

'You mean we never had a future?' The raven-haired girl's tomboyish attitude showed itself briefly there again.

'No.' Blossom turned her head to face Buttercup now. 'That we're just kids. Three 5-year old kids. We were doomed from the start of this race. We never thought properly before we went in... We let everyone down... We failed.'

'The... Planet of 1000 Hells,' said Bubbles frantically, yet also tearfully at the same time, making her sound both weak and desperate.

'Exactly, Bubbles.' Blossom reverted to her position of looking straight upwards. 'We didn't even get halfway through the mission.'

'No, look!' Bubbles pointed forward, and their eyes fell upon a miniature inscription on the woodwork of one of the walls that read: "_Sellh 0001 fo Tenalp_." 'Planet of 1000 Hells.'

'This is the place?' said Blossom suddenly. 'This is the Planet of 1000 Hells?' Rolling to the side, she used her X-Ray vision to look through the floor. And to her relief, below the unbreakable floor was a swirling vortex of red and yellow in sharp red rocks, just like Hell was always described to be.

'You're right Bubbles, this is that planet!' She rolled back to her normal position. 'Girls... we did make it.'

'Yeah.' Bubbles surpassed a small smile briefly at these words. 'I guess we did.'

'We weren't too shabby, eh?' Buttercup took this moment to lie herself down beside her sister, now showing as much care as Bubbles. Their small bodies in the room pinpointed exactly how the atmosphere felt right then. Without a doubt, this was their most serious situation ever, but they still stuck together.

'We did all right for a couple of screw-ups,' said Blossom finally. She sniffled softly, all three of their eyes open as fully as possible, being even wider than usual. Even though the Antidote X was still unreachable, Blossom seemed happy, yet in a final resolution kind of way.

She then put out her hand near Bubbles and nudged her softly. Turning to see this, Bubbles gently took Blossom's left hand in her right, lying back down on the hard, cold floor. She finally cried, but it wasn't wailing, for only a single big tear came out of her eye. The drop of water slid down her body onto the pink surface.

Blossom then actually leaked a tear of her own, and this tear slid down her other arm onto the ground as she held it out to Buttercup, who silently took it. They looked straight up for the final time, and they all closed their eyes with strange smiles on their faces, just as Buttercup too, for one of the few times in her life, involuntarily let loose a drop of water from one of her eyes. This third drop of water also made its way down on the ground, meeting with the other two in front of their feet. They bonded together into a bigger drop of water in the outline of a Powerpuff Girl. With the girls having closed their eyes, they finally stopped moving and fell into a happy rest.

The room lay silent for several seconds, during which nothing moved or made any sound whatsoever, rather like many shots in old anime. It still seemed incredibly creepy, even though the floor was the same shade of bright pink as Him's place back on Earth on those rare cases that the girls had gone to him, when –

The tear vibrated with unknown energy, and then started to move forward away from the center of the room. Almost magically, it approached the outer part of the barrier and went seamlessly through it. Moving rather like an insect, it approached the Antidote X flask. It somehow circled around the side of it and then scaled to the top of the flask. Stopping just before the tube that led down into the black liquid, it pressed forward on the glass, making the flask tilt forward...

Until it finally fell onto the ground, the black antidote spilling out of the top-open tube of the flask onto the ground everywhere. Seeing as this event took place only an inch or so away from the barrier, the majority of the chemical flowed straight through the barrier and congregated around the girls. As soon as it touched all three Powerpuff's bodies, it was absorbed straight through their arms, very small traces of smoke evaporating from it afterwards.

As they clearly had felt this, they suddenly snapped upwards, gasping in breath. They looked down, saw the liquid around their feet, and then they looked up, their eyes falling upon the upturned flask.

'Did it just...' wondered Blossom. Buttercup tried flying upwards, but her jump didn't even hold her in the air for a mere second. A smile of possible victory slowly crept over her face.

'But how?' asked Bubbles, curiosity taking the better of her.

'Him may sealed this barrier against our powers,' said Blossom with an air of sudden realization, 'but there's one thing he can't stop.'

'And what's that?' asked Buttercup, also curiously, staring down at the black liquid.

'Love.'

Buttercup and Bubbles looked up at each other, and then at Blossom. Of all the things they had learned along their emotional and spiritual journey... this was the biggest.

'Come on girls,' said Blossom triumphantly, gesturing with her arm over her shoulder towards the door. 'We've got a world to save!'

'That's more like it,' said Buttercup in agreement. All three of them made their way through the barrier without any hesitation, encountering no problem whatsoever with passing through this time.

Opening the door slowly in case they were being watched, they made their way across the much bigger room outside of their former prison, which was almost exactly the same. Past the barriers where all the other prisoners were, now in forced sleep, they approached a door bigger than all the others. Blossom grabbed the doorknob and yanked on it with all her might.

'It won't budge!' Buttercup moved forward towards it and tried to pull it, but nothing happened at all. Meanwhile, Bubbles glanced right, and saw a cartoon-style lever sticking out of the wall. The position it was in was "_Lleh_" while the other end read "_Ytilaer._"

'I guess we could do with a bit of reality,' shrugged Bubbles, flicking the switch down to the position it wasn't in previously.

The instant it hit the position, all the inner walls of the room instantly faded, and a ceiling materialized. But an extremely shrill alarm began beeping out of nowhere. Several of the aliens woke up at this, and looked around in confusion. Mojo stared with spherical pupils at the events that were happening.

'_You annoying twerps!_' Unlike his usually slow and melodramatic method of appearing, Him took this moment to literally pop out of nowhere right in front of the girls, who recoiled backwards in fear, knowing they had no chance against him now. '_You may have escaped, but without your powers, you're not going anywhere –_'

Right there and then, his angry outburst was broken by the sudden shaking of the room. As it slowly started to reform into a more organic structure style, the barriers around each prisoner popped out of existence, one by one. Mojo looked up and down in unspeakable delight. The chicken aliens stood up, their multiple stalk eyes blinking repeatedly. The two brutish aliens pulled each other up from the ground. And one lavender alien even came out with a one-man band set, adding a French harmonica-style tune to the proceedings.

Him looked around in nervousness as the last of the psychic energy walls popped off, leaving every single alien glaring at him. Loathing would be too mild a term to describe their current feelings for him. As he remained there in both shock and puzzlement, someone tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, he saw that it was none other than the Rowdyruff Boys, all three of them angrier then all the others put together. Brick put his hand up to his red cap, and pulled it down tighter over his head, while Boomer and Butch both cracked their knuckles.

'Uh oh.'.. The three Rowdyruffs launched themselves instantly upon Him, pummeling him to the floor. While they hit him in every way possible so fast that he was unable to defend himself or perform any kind of spell, all the other aliens helped out too. The purple reptile bit on Him's leg, while one of the alien girls that the Rowdyruffs had briefly fallen for gave him a wedgie by his pansies. Even the green alien blob joined in, squishing Him's chest. The lilac-shaded alien watched the brawl, shrugged in comical amusement, and then started the one-man (or in this case, extraterrestrial) band up again, the French tunes suiting it quite well as Him's punishment by his former captives continued without any further delay.

Finally, the girls slipped through the big door, slamming it shut after themselves. They leapt down off of the porch onto the rocky ground, running forward.

'Let's get back to Townsville!' commanded Blossom, the three of them looking around. The scenery was very familiar, as they were on a rocky outcropping outside, with a bottomless ravine below that perfectly resembled Hell in most ways.

'But how are we going to get back without our powers?' asked Bubbles innocently. Blossom looked around in desperation, realizing that they were stuck.

'Oh, I give up,' she moaned, falling onto her butt.

'I wouldn't give up so easily if I were you, Red,' said a very familiar voice. Looking up, she saw Buttercup gazing in awe at something a bit off. Blossom followed her gaze, and was very surprised.

An absolutely gigantic spaceship was resting on the far right of the rocky outcropping. It was in Him's style and taste, pure red with long slender legs on the ground. It looked almost exactly like Mojo's small spaceship from before, except it was much bigger, with loads of weapons and a much bigger cockpit. It would dwarf both the Dynamo and even the monster that swallowed it.

'Way to go, Buttercup!' approved Blossom delightfully. Giggling in delight, all three of them ran towards it, unbelieving at their massive turn of luck.

But as they vanished out of sight of the door, it was opened again, and an exhausted Mojo fell out, slamming it shut on the still-active brawl inside. Gasping in tiredness, he glanced around, and spotted the Powerpuff Girls sprinting in the direction of the giant spaceship. A steadily evil grin gradually crept across his face, and he got up and took after them.

The three girls got to the underneath of the spaceship, running up the open ramp hatch. By the time they got to the cockpit, Mojo had made his way into the spaceship. He punched the air in triumph, until he was suddenly stopped by the spaceship taking off. Flattened against the wall as a result of the incredibly fast travel, he desperately hung on as it shot its way upwards, leaving the planet's atmosphere within seconds. Mojo was having a hard time even maintaining his normal body shape!

In the cockpit, the three girls were safe in their seats as the spaceship left the planet's gravity, coming out into true space. Buttercup flicked a certain lever very slowly on instinct just as they passed the location where they had been previously abducted. The space around the cockpit slowly faded to a scene of blue-ish streaming lights as the ship entered hyperspeed, sipping out of realspace, back in the direction of the Milky Way galaxy, and back towards Townsville!

* * *

Red darkness loomed over the seemingly doomed city of Townsville. By now, all the citizens had been rounded up. Only a small handful of monkeys were still running crazy, as most of them were disciplined enough to carefully control their prisoners. Each Doot Da Doot, the Wizard of Oz-like monkeys, were still hovering around the buildings, making sure that no one was sneaking off, and still carrying a giggling Bossman, leader of the Amoeba Boys, on their jetpacks as a mild shield. The Go-Go Patrol was also swinging around the city, Ace and Snake of the Gangreen Gang at the front and back of the long line of 50 or so gibbons respectively.

A handful of giant cages were located around Townsville Hall, with the human prisoners being frogmarched into these cages. Killa Drilla and Blah-Blah Blah-Blah were positioned at the side of this to watch for any suspicious activity with their drill machine and tormato machine, Junior and Slim still strengthening their inventions defenses.

'Don't try escaping,' said Sedusa viciously to some of the citizens, her hair briefly assuming the shape of snakes and Cruncha Muncha, on her shoulder, snarling, making the people gulp and continue walking.

'You know what would make these bananas tastier?' said Arturo to Hacha, the two of them having bananas in hand beside a giant cage. Hacha looked at his Hispanic partner curiously, wondering what the answer was.

'Tacos!' he stated happily, holding up the well known Mexican dish. Hacha rolled his pupils in unspeakable delight, having just seen the best food invention since bananas. Apart from Grubber and Hota, all the other villain and monkey duos were beside the marching people, except for one.

'Hold up there!' said Cha-Ching to Bonzo Bango suddenly, pointing towards the crowd. 'Bring those three here.' Wacko, Pappy, Bonzo and several other monkeys brought Sara, Mayor and Professor out of the other captives up the steps.

'We have something special planned for them,' smirked Princess.

* * *

The big spaceship that was previously the property of Him zipped out of hyperspace, shooting forward through realspace at a very alarming rate. It whooshed right past the asteroid with the dome, the resulting throttle scattering the alien ninja android's body parts everywhere.

'Just a couple minutes away!' said Buttercup triumphantly, moving the controls just as well as she had with her powers.

'I can't believe you know how to do this!' said Bubbles in awe, watching Buttercup do what the blond-haired puff could never hope to achieve.

'How do you think I beat Mitch's score in Space Hyperdrive?' asked Buttercup matter-of-factly, not taking her eyes off the control pad.

'Right,' realized Bubbles slowly. 'Go on Buttercup! We're almost there –'

'Good.' All three girls whipped around in confusion, having just been interrupted by a voice. In the darkness of the corridor leading off the cockpit were two pink eyes with green pupils.

'That looks like...' Blossom didn't need to finish her sentence at all, as he stepped forward with two white boots and gloves, in his blue suit with a white belt, his usual tall head helmet and his flowing purple cape accompanying him.

'Ah!' yelped Blossom suddenly, all three of them jumping in panic. 'Mojo!'

'Did you miss me?' asked the chimpanzee, grinning triumphantly.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 52:18-60:19 (NTSC); 50:13-57:54**

**We're into the last quarter of this movie now. Remember, it's not a fic, it's a movie. While this sequence was even more emotional then the last one, I tossed in a few side jokes, since I didn't want it to get too sappy. The story's also much longer then the first movie, as at this point in that, there were only three minutes left. But there's a good 18 left here!  
Also, someone outside of this website asked me why Ojo Tango (the Orangutan with the giant tank that had two cannons) and Baboon Kaboom (the olive baboon with the monkey robot that used bombs as weapons) were missing from the monkey army. Simple; their machines exploded, so I figured that they died. All the others monkeys were merely beaten up or sent away. Just thought I'd clear that up, although I thought it was pretty obvious.  
**


	8. Gorilla Warfare

CHAPTER VIII: GORILLA WARFARE

'Daa,' droned Big Billy, struggling to find the words, 'Big Billy think they in trouble!' He pointed with a giant finger towards Mayor, Ms. Sara Bellum and Professor, as they were taken up the steps to Princess and Cha-Ching. Beside him, Rolo Ovo nodded in complete agreement, both of them clapping each other on the back.

'It's time,' smirked Princess, 'for you three to die!' She pointed towards a point a few feet away, where there were three stakes with lots of wooden furniture around them.

'There's nothing else to be done,' stated Cha-Ching, baring his solid teeth and his cymbals. 'Tie them up!'

'Uh,' said the Mayor whilst in Pappy's grip, seemingly not worried by the fact he possibly going to die shortly, 'you could give us a few more minutes!'

'Except to give you a few more minutes –' Cha-Ching stammered repeatedly upon realizing what he had just said. 'Stop it!' he barked at them suddenly. 'I, Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching, will not have you stalling your own execution!'

'Uh, I'm stalling?' questioned the Mayor.

'Wha in tarnation?' jammed in Fuzzy Lumpkins. 'Of cours' ya are!' The Professor slowly caught on to what the Mayor was doing.

'We're not stalling anything,' said the Professor as innocently as he could.

'Yes, you are,' grunted Rocko Socko heavily, stomping up beside Princess. 'You're doing it right now!' The Mayor paused in thought, though whether he was faking or not was anyone's guess, going by his usual intelligence.

'Stalling?' wondered Mayor.

'Stalling!' grunted Rolo, walking up to join the argument along with Big Billy.

'Stalling?' wondered Professor Utonium.

'Stalling!' yelled Cha-Ching angrily, clashing his cymbals together once, the resulting vibrations making those nearby wince, holding their hands over their ears briefly.

'You've got to be kidding me,' said Princess in disbelief, smacking herself on her forehead.

* * *

The girls cowered backwards in fear as Mojo approached them. Every step he took forward with his white boots made them retreat further, until they were right up against the controls of the ship. Blossom briefly glanced out the window, seeing the approaching moon in the distance, and Earth just beyond that. They were 3 minutes away from Townsville at the most! If they could just hold him off for that long...

'Now,' said Mojo quietly, stopping only a foot and a half from them, 'where were we before a certain flamboyant demon interrupted?' He paused in fake thought, scratching his chin in exactly the same manner that he had done so with many of his greater plans.

'What do we do?' fretted Buttercup frantically. 'We can't run!'

'No.' Surprisingly, it wasn't Blossom who had spoken, but Bubbles.

'I'm tired of running.' She stepped forward in front of her two sisters and, doing what even Buttercup didn't do that often, cracked her knuckles. 'It's gotten us nowhere. There's only one thing to do...' She stared down Mojo intently, sparks flying between the two. While, ordinarily, Mojo would be afraid of Bubbles the most, that she had no powers meant he was relatively fearless here, yet he couldn't help but feel a little anxious.

'Get him!' Bubbles jumped straight at the simian megalomaniac, landing square on his face. It wasn't the pain from this as much as the shock of the assault that briefly rendered Mojo helpless.

'Get off of me, you squandering kid!' Buttercup leapt straight onto Mojo's helmet, punching it as hard as she could with ordinary human powers. The vibration of the helmet against his protruding brain made him too dizzy in the head to control any part of his body enough to shake them off, resulting in him wandering around with Bubbles and Buttercup hitting him repeatedly on the face and head respectively. Blossom, meanwhile, returned to the controls.

Outside the ship, just as it approached Earth, it briefly stopped, before turning its front end downwards and suddenly plummeting into a nose dive. The spaceship entered the top layers of the blue planet's atmosphere. As it rocketed downwards at over 100,000 km/h, the effects of the speed were felt on the vehicle; the friction on the outside heated up the outer layer to a sizzling hot temperature that didn't affect the craft in the least, but which nonetheless upped the vibration levels to enough of an extent that the inside of the cockpit began shaking.

Blossom found it hard enough to stay in her seat. The direction that the craft was pointed caused Bubbles, Buttercup and Mojo to swiftly slide down the floor, smacking straight into the wall below the panel controls lining the rim of the cockpit's bubble.

Mojo recovered first. Standing up, he grabbed Bubbles and flung her forward. She impacted the other side of the cockpit and lay there, dizzy. He then proceeded to pluck up Buttercup, who bit onto his finger. Yelping in pain, he flung her in the same direction as Bubbles, hitting the wall hard. Buttercup rolled her eyes before she collapsed on top of Bubbles.

Blossom was unaware of any of this. She rapidly scan-read a small monitor in front of her, and then looked out the window. They were already within the perimeter of the United States, as she couldn't see the ocean on either side. She rapidly pressed a few final switches, and then flicked on the autopilot.

'That's it!' she said happily, swiveling around. 'The autopilot will handle the rest –'

Her sentence was cut short when a hand reached out of nowhere and grabbed her around the neck. Chocking, she stared in horror as Mojo lifted her out of her seat. She tried praising his hands off, but his hold was too strong for her without her powers.

'Face it, my dear Blossom.' His eyes curved harder, showing that he found her annoying and still blamed her and her sisters. 'You've lost this fight. But I must still thank you, for you lasted long enough to rid me of both that repulsive demon and those Rowdyruff Boys. How I despise them... Once we get there, and have you executed along with your dear Professor, I'll –'

Out of, not nowhere, but only a foot away, Bubbles and Buttercup attacked Mojo again, kicking him in the back. He lost his grip on Blossom and was knocked to the other side.

The two girls stood there, panting, before they lent down and helped Blossom up.

'Good job,' she breathed heavily, looking at her sisters again. Almost as if something was communicated between them...

Mojo returned to them, promptly clubbing Blossom aside with a swift karate chop to the upper torso. Before either of the two remaining Powerpuffs could react, he socked Bubbles in the stomach, making her wince so badly she collapsed on the floor. Buttercup looked between her two fallen sisters and then back at Mojo. Her eyes curved downwards even more then they usually did.

'You!' Leaving behind any hesitation, the olive-haired puff charged straight at Mojo. They began engaging martial arts style, swapping punches and kicks at each other with such precision one would think their actions were simulated by animation.

Buttercup gained a brief upper hand on Mojo, forcing him into a corner. Her smirk at this cost her; Mojo bent down and instinctively rammed her with his helmet, sending her sprawling in a heap to join her sisters on the ground.

Blossom looked up as Mojo approached them. The battle had cost him; his right knee was ripped and bruised, and his arms ached with exhaustion. His face had been scratched both from Bubbles and Buttercup. None of this, however, compared to the glares he was giving them right now.

'Why, Mojo?' Blossom's eyes shone with all the innocence of a little girl saying "why?" endlessly to her parents, a trait usually reserved for Bubbles, and sometimes Buttercup, but rarely Blossom. 'Why did you betray us?'

'What are you talking about?' stuttered Mojo heavily, looking down at Blossom. Beside her, Bubbles and Buttercup opened their eyes slowly, able to observe the scene but unable to move due to their aching pain. 'I have had no personal relation with you at any point to the extent with which you are speaking. All I have ever done is tried to kill you time and time again.'

'Don't play dumb, Mojo,' groaned Blossom. 'I'm talking about your very first plan. Planet of the Apes, remember?' Mojo merely grunted, stepping that little bit closer.

'We made a mistake with that game of Tag,' continued Blossom. 'Looking back on it, I can see why the town briefly hated us. What I can't see is why you used us the way you did.'

'How is this relevant at all?' asked an agitated Mojo as he drew even closer to them. Even Bubbles and Buttercup were listening curiously at this point.

'I thought you cared about us. I thought you related to us. After we had been cast out into the cold, unforgiving world, at the mercy of the Gangreen Gang, I thought you wanted to help us...' Both Buttercup and Bubbles were a little surprised at what Blossom was saying. Not only had they never thought heavily about these events after they had happened, but they had never heard Blossom mention them out loud in the manner that she was now.

'I was mistaken,' finished Blossom. 'I thought you were bringing us into the light... But you were only leading yourself into darkness. But why, though?'

'That is not for you to understand,' said Mojo shortly. 'You're not the one who had been mutated.'

'You destroyed us in here,' said Blossom, gesturing to the front of her small chest, right where her heart was. Bubbles and Buttercup took this opportunity to nod in agreement.

Something in Mojo snapped at these words. Lunging forwards, he yanked up Blossom and Bubbles by their hair with his right hand, and Buttercup in his left hand by her dress.

* * *

'So...' said Mayor slowly, pausing in thought that looked genuine, and might actually be, as he looked at Cha-Ching, who's neck muscles were straining from pressure at the annoyance Mayor and Professor were causing him and the other monkeys. 'This is just a guess, and I could be wrong, but, I'm getting the impression that you think that we happen to be stalling?'

'THAT'S IT!' screamed Cha-Ching finally. He made a gesture to Bonzo Bango, Wacko Smacko, Pappy Wappy and the other monkeys that were with them. They nodded in direct approval and dragged him, Professor and Sara further up, towards the three stakes in the middle of all the discarded woodwork appliances.

As they were tied up to the posts with rope knotted around their hands, all the watching monkeys cheered and hooted, as did all the Townsville villains that were there too. All the humans in the giant cages though, looked on in sadness and desperation as Pappy briefly struggled with tying the Mayor's hands together, while Princess and Cha-Ching waited impatiently, both of them tapping a foot simultaneously. While several of the girls' fellow kindergartners, particularly Robyn, Mary and Mitch Mitchelson, tried fruitlessly rattling the bars of the cages again, Ms. Keane gazed upwards, at the dark, foreboding red sky that loomed above this dire situation.

'Blossom... Bubbles... Buttercup...' Looking up in faint hope, a single tear slid out of her eye and down her orange vest. 'Wherever you are... please hurry.'

High above Townsville Hall, though, the spaceship was rapidly approaching. Unfortunately, the situation inside was not looking so good.

Mojo held out left arm far enough that Buttercup couldn't reach him, instead leaving her to swing punches that uselessly hit the air. Blossom and Bubbles, on the other hand, were too sore about their hair holding them up that they couldn't reach to punch Mojo, even though they were close enough. Clearly, powerless kindergartners were not very good at fighting.

'Come here so I can show you how a real fighter fights, you coward!' Buttercup rasped, helplessly trying to knock Mojo in the face. Sighing in tiredness from the fight, Mojo limped over to the control panel, and looked out the window.

He jumped upon what he was seeing. They were briskly approaching Townsville, with only about 20 seconds to crash-landing! Mojo jammed his helmet down on the ramp button. At the back of the spaceship, the ramp creaked open slowly. However, in his haste, he forgot what happens when you open an airway into a fast-moving vehicle.

Like a gigantic vacuum cleaner, the air of the spaceship was instantly sucked in the direction of the ramp. Mojo let go of the girls as he was whisked out of the cockpit, the girls briefly bumping off of the walls before they too were sucked through the spaceship's corridors.

Outside again, all three prisoners had been fully tied to the stakes, Pappy's job having been completed by Fuzzy Lumpkins, who, while a country hillbilly, was smart enough to perform a tight enough knot.

'And thaatt'sss it,' hissed Snake, the green skinned teenage gangster held by the Go-Go Patrol from a height of about 10 feet as he finished emptying a full can of gasoline all over the wood gathered around Professor, Mayor and Sara. As the swinging group of gibbons lifted themselves upwards to resume their patrolling duties, Princess and Cha-Ching, both possessing flaming torches and devilish grins, started to approach. Just as the cymbal-bearing bonobo's stick was two inches away...

'Uhhhh, what's that?' said numerous identical voices from above. Looking up, everyone saw that it was all the Bossman's, each one still secreted around the backpack of each Doot Da Doot. Following their gaze, they saw what had alerted the leader of the Amoeba Boys enough to voice his opinion quickly.

Him's former spaceship had reached visible distance. Princess peered closer, trying to make out something on it.

'What the...' She could just about make out a figure hanging on to the open ramp at the bottom, and three smaller figures clinging on to the first figure. Before she could decipher who they were, she suddenly realized that the spaceship was heading straight for Mojo's observatory, and would continue towards them.

'Get clear of the area!' barked Cha-Ching suddenly. All the monkeys and other villains turned and ran, cringing in fear. The humans were left behind in the cages, along with Professor, Mayor and Ms. Bellum still tied to the stakes, struggling frantically. At the bottom of the spaceship, Mojo's grip on the overhead ramp was slipping.

'Let go!' hissed Mojo, shaking his foot frantically, which Buttercup was holding onto, with Blossom below her and Bubbles at the bottom. The girls suddenly stopped glaring at Mojo and stared at something ahead, their faces melting to fear at whatever they were looking at. Turning his head, Mojo saw that the spaceship was heading straight for his observatory. Before he could say anything –

The demonic spacecraft crashed right through the mutated chimpanzee's lair, obliterating it within seconds and scattering all sorts of equipment, appliances and everything inside in every direction, along with the blasted walls. The impact, of course, caused all three Powerpuff Girls and Mojo to fall from the spaceship, yelling in panic as they went down amidst all the debris. The spaceship continued on, finally crashing onto the edge of the park with a wrench so powerful it would deafen a nearby Titan. Dust and ash were spewed up so thick that no one could see anything.

After what seemed an age, the dust and ash started to fade away. Stepping into the area, Princess and Cha-Ching gaped at what they saw. The wreckage of the chimp's former hideout littered everywhere; wall fragments, the dome of his Robo Jojo, many glass fragments, and lots more besides.

As Rocko and Fuzzy stepped over a broken dishwasher, they heard a moan a little bit to their left. To their immense surprise, they saw that it was Mojo, lying in a heap on the ground, his fingers twitching and his cape slightly torn.

'Sir!' Rocko rushed over, turning Mojo to face him. Mojo's face, somehow, hadn't taken any damage from the fall. Fuzzy was behind him, with Cha-Ching and Princess not far off 'What happened?'

'Him... he tricked us,' groaned Mojo, turning to face his second most-trustworthy monkey minion. 'And the girls... they're powerless now.'

At these words, Rocko and his pink companion looked around. About 10 feet away, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were all on the ground in a black liquid. They were stirring, starting to lift their heads.

Buttercup looked up, letting out a soft groan of confusion as she surveyed the damage around. Before she could check on her sisters, a large hairy hand grabbed her off the ground. She cringed in mild fear as she came face-to-face with a huge mountain gorilla, decked out in a Mojo-like costume.

'Rocko Socko!' said Buttercup. Behind him, Fuzzy held up Blossom and Bubbles. Cha-Ching and Princess laughed at seeing the Powerpuff Girls finally defeated.

'I tol' ya Powderpuffs you'd pay fer touchin' ma property!' grunted Fuzzy happily, looking at the two of them. They looked down in defeat, not even willing to try and fight back. However, the toughest member of the group wasn't so easily put down.

'Get your hands off me, you darn dirty ape!' shouted Buttercup, trying to pull herself out of Rocko's steel gloves while repeating a phrase she had addressed him the first time they met. Leaning back, even though it would have little effect, she slugged her arm right across Rocko's face.

Except it didn't just hurt his cheek, it send him rocketing backwards, Buttercup now free. Rocko slammed Fuzzy directly; freeing the other two Puffs as the two big guys flew further backwards, finally slamming into the side of the mostly-okay spaceship. Their cold stares of utter surprise and shock pierced the watching girls before they finally fell down on the ground, lying there very still.

Bubbles slowly opened her mouth as the three of them bobbed there in the air, totally mystified by what had just happened. Buttercup looked down at her fists, feeling familiar power within them again. Blossom, on the other hand, found her attention drawn to the ground, where there was a pool of black liquid right where they had been.

'Can it be...' Her gaze drifted a bit. Right next to the small pool was a big-ish glass shard. Even though it was broken, the word "Chemi" along with part of an X below it were distinguishable.

'We got our powers back,' she said slowly as it sunk it. Brightening up as though she had had an epiphany (which, of course, had taken place back on the Planet of 1000 Hells), she suddenly raised her voice. 'Guys, we've got superpowers again!' She then looked up at Cha-Ching and Princess, the bonobo and auburn-haired heiress pale upon realizing. Knowing what they had to do, Blossom shot straight at them.

'This is for tricking us!' she yelled as she drew closer. Before either of them could even think of running, she impacted the ground right where they were, sending them flying. It seemed to be in slow motion as they finally hit a building on the opposite side of the park. Blossom long red hair whipped in the resulting wind as she stood there with her two sisters, unknown power radiating from them. Not from Chemical X – this was true willpower.

'Awesome!' responded Buttercup.

'Yeah!' cheered Bubbles. 'That's the way to – hey!'

Spit wads hit the earth from above. Turning up, they saw that all the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos were circling them, still with Bossman's around their jetpacks and still enjoying being able to spit freely.

'Not you again!' said Bubbles, looking up angrily at the small flying monkeys. 'Stop that!' She started up a pair of laser eye beams. They hit the original Bossman, making him giggle as it tickled. While it initially had no effect, Bossman trembled under the pressure before he finally detached from that Doot Da Doot. The laser beams then shattered his jetpack, sending him spiraling around until he collided with another Doot Da Doot. The explosion easily engulfed all of the small monkeys.

Briefly laughing silently as all the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos fell down at their feet, along with dazed and dizzy Bossmans that began merging back into a single amoeba, the girls then looked dead serious at all the other nearby monkeys and Townsville villains. One quick seconds of staring was all it took before they yelped and turned tail, running away fast.

'Come on girls!' Blossom encouraged the three of them. 'We've taken these guys before. Let's do it again!' All three of them shot forward, intent on putting an end to this newest batch of gorilla warfare.

As all the monkeys fled, Bonzo Bango found himself at the back of the pack. Just as almost made his way into a side street to evade detection –

All three girls socked him from different sides, Bubbles' blow sending him skidding on the ground forward quite a bit as the girls continued.

Bonzo's frail body knocked right into Mojo, making him jerk upwards. He looked around at all the sights, particularly the defeated Princess, Cha-Ching, Rocko and Fuzzy.

'Not again!' he whined. Looking around in desperation, his eyes fell upon Him's spaceship, standing at the other side of the park. It had taken very little damage, except for losing one of its engines and the ramp being dislodged a little.

'We're not done yet!' Finding a grip on the ground, he began clawing his way towards the off-world vehicle, knowing it was his best chance. If he could get there in time, maybe he could turn the tables before the girls had won again. The battle wasn't over until every last villain, monster and monkey was defeated – and Mojo wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 60:19-67:34 (NTSC); 57:54-64:52 (PAL)**

**To anyone who thought this story was just a feature-length episode of the tv show, you'll certainly be thinking again now, won't ya? It's mostly the tension, surprises, character development and bigger scale that elevates this to theatrical movie status, although it would be just as enjoyable on DVD, of course.  
**


	9. One Last Monkey

CHAPTER IX: ONE LAST MONKEY

A humongous wave swept around the corner of a wide road, a white Japanese macaque monkey and a grotesque human hunchback riding it. As the wave moved down the street, the Powerpuff Girls landed down in front of it. They rapidly punched away the pavement below them, leaving a hole. Unlike before, they flew up without falling down it first as the water congregated around the hollow, washing itself away.  
Feeling a familiar sense of déjà vu, Hota Wata and Grubber grabbed onto a nearby lamppost just before the last of the water vanished down the void in the road. Their brief moment of relief was short-lived, however, as Buttercup and Blossom knocked them by the butts straight into the air, followed by two stomach kicks from Bubbles that made them eventually land in the park with the other unconscious villains. They rolled their eyes in dizziness before they lost consciousness, slumping against the cold hard pavement.

Wacko Smacko and Pappy Wappy had successfully taken refuge in a small alley. Ducking behind a dumpster, they grinned to themselves, Wacko playfully smacking his older-looking companion. Pappy slapped him back. Getting angry, they started repeatedly slapping each other –  
The Powerpuff Girls hovered down in front of them, making the two face-whacking monkeys stop dead. Without hesitating, Bubbles and Blossom grabbed the two from either side, leaving Buttercup to repeatedly smack them, until they two were sent flying into the air, landing in the park beside Fuzzy Lumpkins. Just as they went out cold, Pappy weakly hit Wacko's cheek one last time.

The Go-Go Patrol were swinging their way to the forest outside Townsville, knowing they'd be safe there. Ace, at the front, was within grabbing distance of a fine oak tree –  
Two small arms stopped him by his front hand. He looked up at Buttercup, glaring at him and all the other gibbons. Although he tried smiling at her, she paid it no heed as she pulled them forward, finally tossing them towards the town's volcano.  
At the other end of the line, Blossom stretched Snake forward by a leg, the serpent-like hooligan too weak from this to even hiss. As they struggled, she finally let them go. Snapping backwards, Ace, Snake and the various gibbons found themselves in the possession of Bubbles. Swinging them into a lasso, she hooked them around a bus sign. They were finally slumped down, tangled up, in the park but quite a distance from any other monkeys there yet.

Hacha Chacha and Arturo were still blissfully chewing bananas and tacos, moving back and forth around each other in dance harmony, clearly having taken a liking above any usual bad guy bonding –  
Buttercup slammed them from their side, sending them flying. Their silent groans were quickly stifled as Bubbles appeared from the other side, hitting Arturo into Hacha, also knocking them downward straight into their stock of bananas and tacos –  
They lay there in all the splattered bananas and broken tacos, Arturo sticking out of Hacha's purple cape, both of them with a black eye. Beside them, Blossom smacked the long-nosed proboscis monkey and the Hispanic midget, sending them on a collision course through their produce and spicy shells that finished next to Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching, back near the volcano.

Blah-Blah Blah-Blah was running his way towards the suburbs to Townsville. Still spinning his sticky, swirly tormato with Junior gluing the stirrer down, he took a shortcut by veering right –  
Bubbles and Buttercup appeared either side of them. Just as Junior and Blah-Blah realized this, they were picked up by the two Puffs. Blossom soared through and grabbed the tormato machine, sucking up the smallest amoeba and the black chimpanzee. Spinning it around, she tossed the machine way into the distance. Junior and Blah-Blah fell out as it soared overhead, the two drenched with tomato juice as they landed next to the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos and Bossman. The place had many defeated monkey and villains by now.

Rolo Ovo and Big Billy rolled through the dump towards the Gangreen Gang's shack. Their progress was cut short when Buttercup charged straight at them from the opposite direction. Her kick straight to their torsos sent them both flying, knocking aside garbage as they too went in the direction of Townsville's center.

Killa Drilla zoomed down an empty street, breaking through a mailbox with Slim's assistance. Seeing Blossom ahead, he headed straight for her, knowing the strategy that defeated him last time couldn't work –  
Except Blossom simply stuck out an arm in front of the drill, and it flipped into the sky. The incompetent amoeba and the mandrill (coincidentally, the largest true monkey around) fell out of it, landing with a plump beside other Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos.

Sedusa swung her way through a road on lamppost via her snake-like hair, with Cruncha Muncha on her shoulder –  
Bubbles appeared right in front of them. Before they could even react at all, she had them by a strand of black hair and a red tail. Swinging the seductress and the red chipmunk around, they fell dizzy within seconds, their eyes losing all focus.

Punch after punch – chimp after chimp – kick after kick – monkey after monkey – ramming after ramming – toss after toss – ape after ape – smack after smack, all of them the same. The girls had beaten every single one of them before, and while they all happened to be working together, it barely made the job any more difficult. All it took was numerous twisted capes, smashed head helmets, socked jaws, injured simians, and too much to name every single defeat of an enemy. Reading themselves, the girls charged up one final punch, and dealt it with such force that no monkey stood a chance –

The last final monkeys fell down onto the cold, hard unforgiving pavement, too dizzy in the head to even do anything other than lie there very still.

All the humans cheered in delight as they saw the last primates defeated, despite still being trapped in cages. Even Professor Utonium let out a happy woot, while the Mayor yelled happily with such enthusiasm he might have been offered 100 pickle jars.

The three girls soared down in front of Townsville Hall. They whizzed past the cages, singing the locks with a quick twin-shot laser eyes. As the people opened the unlocked doors and ran out, the girls floated down behind Professor, Mayor and Sara. They quickly untied the ropes keeping them tied to the stakes surrounded by gasoline-dunked furniture.

'Oh girls!' said Professor tearfully, yanking them out of the air into a meaningful embrace. 'I'm so proud of you!'

'Yeah, good job!' shouted Mitch Mitchelson up to them from outside the cage, standing beside his aging granny. 'Guess beating me so much at Space Hyperdrive came in handy!' Buttercup giggled at Mitch's statement a little, slapping both of her sisters on the back.

'It wasn't just that, though,' admitted Buttercup.

'We thought we were just creations,' said Blossom, glancing at the ground. 'Products, experiments, inventions. And we would have been trapped in the Andromeda Galaxy forever, but then we were saved by something. Something even Him, though he deflected our powers, couldn't have predicted.'

'It was just like that story you told us, Professor!" said Bubbles cutely and cheerfully. Professor thought at this statement a little, stroking his square chin again.

'Let's hear it for the Powerpuff Girls!' yelled out Talking Dog from nowhere. From this, loads of other people began cheering for the girls. Despite the rubble lying everywhere, and the defeated villains, and the wreckage back near Mojo's wreaked observatory. Just when the girls thought they couldn't get any happier – a thunder-like sound rang heavily in the distance.

'Huh?' said the Mayor, looking up curiously. The laughter, cheering and yelling of the crowd died away. As everyone looked around curiously, including Bubbles and Buttercup scanning left and right with their X-Ray vision, Blossom looked over what was left of Townsville Hall.

Loads of tiny objects were falling from the sky, drawing closer like a moving rain cloud. As they impacted the ground, a small poof was heard, but it was only as they were about 50 feet away that Blossom realized what they were. Widening her pupils in shock, she whipped around to everyone else.

'Grenades!' Even though the crowd turned to run, just as they did, the grenades landed on the ground, imploding afterwards.

People were running everywhere as the grenades came down hard. They hit the edges of buildings, lampposts, and all other manner of debris. The girls were zooming about as fast as they could, whisking everyone out of the path of explosions in the nick of time. After putting them down, the people ran away, looking for potential safety.

Although many of them decided to duck into side streets, that proved fruitless too as the grenades hit the pavement in front of them. They reversed just in time to avoid the potentially fatal explosion it could cause. The exploding grenade blew away the bottom part of the two buildings. They slowly started to fall onto the street.

Way down the street, Him's spaceship was hiding behind a particularly tall building. In the cockpit, Mojo laughed evilly. Smirking, he leaned around the side, watching the carnage.

The girls rushed under the falling buildings just in time. Buttercup held one off of Talking Dog, while Blossom and Bubbles kept the other one off of Professor. Mojo's focus zoomed in on Blossom though, and as it did, he growled fiercely. She would pay for this!

Just as he did this, a nearby grenade went off, sending another one flying. Seeing this, Mojo jerked the controls, making the spaceship do a dive roll, crouching in front of a fountain. The grenade landed in the water, and exploded.

The spaceship was launched straight down the street. Mojo activated the thrusters in mid-shot and opened a small glass sphere on the underside of it. As he approached, the girls looked up, and only had enough time to put on a look of total terror before –

Sending the two buildings flying, Mojo moved the machine upwards, having captured Blossom in the now-closed glass sphere. She screamed in horror as Mojo brought her further away.

'Blossom!' cried out the Professor, reaching out with a hand in lost hope.

'Quick, after them!' cried Buttercup. She shot upwards straight after them. Yelling in fury, Bubbles took off from the ground, following her sibling.

As Mojo looped around the volcano, the other two girls mimicked his movements, trailing him fast. The spaceship was speedy, but could only go so fast within a planet's atmosphere. Blossom yelled in panic, just as the alien vehicle moved higher. Buttercup and Bubbles followed close behind, gritting their teeth in anger.

'Blossom, try breaking out!' yelled Bubbles over the speed that they were flying at. Blossom whacked her arms and legs against the sides of the cramped sphere, but nothing happened. She even tried her ice breath, but it melted again.

'Him must have made this Power-Proof too!' Blossom began shaking frantically. Even though she wasn't claustrophobic, she was afraid of what Mojo could do with her, even though they had just regained their powers.

Mojo steered it even higher, for they had almost reached the clouds by now. Buttercup and Bubbles drew even closer to it.

'Girls!' cried out Blossom, her voice only partly audible through the glass sphere. 'Get me outta here! Get me outta here!'

'Take that side!' commanded Buttercup, pointing right as she veered left. Bubbles nodded in approval, following her sister's orders as they both moved alongside the spaceship.

At the front, Mojo concentrated. He was almost there –

'Take this!' yelled out two young voices, quite different in pitch. Out of nowhere, Buttercup and Bubbles latched themselves onto the cockpit window.

'Let our sisters go!' They pounded the windshield repeatedly, cracking it in many places. Yelling back, Mojo steered the spaceship left, then right, trying to shake them off. In this, he unknowingly flipped the thing around completely, going back the way he had come.

Fretting when Buttercup made a tiny hole in the glass, Mojo blasted the spaceship downward at rocket speed, straight towards the ground. He flipped it sideways, getting dangerously close to a fancy apartment building –

The spaceship whizzed straight by, the cockpit scraping off the side of said structure. The heavy vibration from this knocked Bubbles and Buttercup clean off the cockpit, sending them spiraling downwards. The impact with the tarmac left a huge crater where they landed.

'No!' cried Blossom from her prison as Mojo's spaceship drew away from them, the darkness of the night consuming them from her sight.

Down in the crater, trickles of water from a busted pipe made Buttercup quickly come to. She pulled Bubbles into an upright position, both of them groaning from what had just happened.

'Come on, Bubbles,' moaned Buttercup, fighting back the bruises and minor cuts. 'If Mojo gets away for good, Blossom will probably die!'

'You're right, Buttercup!' agreed Bubbles, standing up properly. 'If we don't save her, we've failed as sisters; as family.'

Drawing closer to Townsville Central Park, or what was left of it anyway, Mojo laughed again, Blossom fully trapped in the sphere connected to the spaceship's underside. The spaceship was still mostly intact, probably due to Him's magic

'How do you like that, my dear Blossom?' he said into the control's comlink, as he activated the spare window, a second windshield closing over the first. 'After everything, you still lose –'

Mojo yelped like a dog when he saw that they were heading straight for his former volcano. He flicked the controls as far right as he could. The spaceship just about avoided hitting it, but the glass sphere still cleanly knocked against the starboard of the volcanic mountain, breaking it.

Blossom fell out of it, straight down onto the ground. She bounced off of Rocko Socko, then Fuzzy Lumpkins, before she landed in the middle of the barren park. The battle had truly taken quite a toll on her. Her face was rather bruised, her hair had ash, dust & rubble strewn in it, and her dress was stained with blood, only some of it her own.

Slowly, but also as fast as she could, she pressed upwards on her two hands, surveying the damage around her. Just as she saw all the unconscious monkeys and Townsville villains strewn around her –

Two green lasers hit the ground where Blossom was, knocking her backwards. Slamming off of a brick wall, she plopped down on the ground. She raised her neck as Him's demonic spaceship hovered above, Mojo still expertly piloting it.

'Say goodbye, Blossom,' said Mojo happily. He clicked his thumb on a button located on one of the joysticks. Two more lasers shot out of the spaceship.

Somehow, perhaps through the galactic willpower Blossom had amassed throughout this physical and spiritual journey, she rolled to the side, letting the brick wall behind her absorb the brunt of the lasers. She then breathed in and blew forward a steady shot of ice breath. Although briefly surprised, Mojo expertly countered this with a flamethrower, coming from a pipe that opened below the cockpit.

The flamethrower melted the ice on contact. It then engulfed Blossom, making her scream out in pain as the fire pierced her skin. By the time the fire had vanished, Blossom was left defeated on the ground, with fighting out of the question.

Mojo moved the spaceship closer to Blossom. Just as he was almost at her –

Buttercup rammed the spaceship again, knocking it away from Mojo towards the other side of the huge square.

'Don't – touch – my – sister!' She yelled over every dent she dealt to its framework. Bubbles joined her, using her sonic scream to soften it so her sister's blows had more of an impact.

But just as they almost had Mojo beat, he used the flamethrower again. The shot of red-hot fire sent the two of them down onto the ground again. Before either of them could move, Mojo slammed the spaceship directly on top of them. He rotated it on the ground before he leaped it off, landing a good distance away.

Buttercup and Bubbles were left totally beaten in a small crater, right in the middle, to the side of the volcano and with all the vanquished monkeys and villains left to the sides. Standing inside the spaceship, Mojo breathed heavily.

'Very well. You're going down first.' Flicking and pulling levers and buttons he had not even touched yet, Mojo brought up the spaceship's biggest weapon. Below the cockpit, a bulky gun stuck out of the side, aiming itself directly at the two Powerpuffs in its line of sight. It looked evil as it started to charge up a deadly looking green ray at its tip. The side of it read "_Yar Gnihsiuqnav-Efil._" Bubbles strained to read it from where she lay.

'Life-Vanquishing Ray...' She collapsed on the pavement beside Buttercup.

Over near the damaged brick wall, Blossom finally pushed herself upwards, surveying all the damaged life forms around the place.

Blah-Blah Blah-Blah and Junior, stained with tomato juice. Bonzo Bango, missing two teeth. Hota Wata and Grubber, badly beaten. All the Doot Daa Doot Daa Doo Doos and Bossman, injured from their fall. Hacha Chacha and Li'l Arturo, still bearing remains of their favorite foods. Even Princess and Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching, whom she had badly hurt herself. It all brought horror to Blossom's face. All this... from the desire to defeat them for good.

Buttercup strained to press herself up from the ground, Bubbles not moving at all, but they were too slow. Mojo was almost ready.

Blossom stood up and ran as fast as she could towards her sisters.

'Mojo, you've got to stop all this!' Just as she spoke, Mojo finally let off the deadly ray, straight at Buttercup and Bubbles. They jerked upon seeing what was headed in their direction.

'Stop!' yelled Blossom finally. Launching herself upon her sisters, she rapidly shoved them out of the ray's path. Turning around, she saw it coming straight for her –

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 67:34-72:55 (NTSC); 64:52-70:00 (PAL)**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, it'll get resolved within no time.  
Even though this movie's not over yet, I want to thank all my reviewers. It would have taken me much longer to do the story without all you guys (and girls)! Special credit goes to Chaotic9, for providing in-depth reviews, and The Magic Pocket Turtle, who advised me on making the actual writing that tiny bit better. Also, even though they haven't seen this story, I want to throw out big thank you's to sbj, Somewei and Yay Ninja Bob, my biggest inspirations in this fandom. Go read their amazing stories if you haven't. If any of you three are reading this, along with anyone else who's stories I have reviewed and acclaimed, I'm very grateful!  
Interesting side note: this is the shortest chapter on my computer (previously Chapter 6), but not here, because of the long author's note. Funny how these things happen!  
**


	10. Tears Of Life

CHAPTER X: TEARS OF LIFE

A glowing green hemisphere of cackling energy completely engulfed Blossom the instant the ray hit her, totally blocking her from view.

'Blossom!' cried out Bubbles from where she and Buttercup had landed. Before they could jump forward to do anything, smoke from the explosion swirled all around them, blocking out everything from view, even Mojo.

As soon as the smoke had appeared, it drifted away into nothing. Blossom's body remained exactly where it had been when the ray hit her, frozen about two feet in the air, glowing a luminous green. Very gradually, it floated lower down until it lay on the ground, her palms resting on the charred grass and her head turned sideways, still humming with energy.

'Yeah!' yelled Mojo in victory, leaping up and down whilst jumping around on the same spot. He was so giddy he didn't even take in what was going on down on the ground. Even though the spaceship was resting on the ground, the cockpit was still rather high. 'Woo! All right! I rock! I–' He stopped his celebrations once he saw what was happening, though. He titled his head, unable to see anything other than Blossom's glowing body.

Panting from the effects the battle had had on them, Bubbles and Buttercup zoomed their way over to Blossom's body, stopping right in front of her titled head. As they did so, many of the wounded villains started to stir.

'Blossom?' asked Bubbles, peering closer to what was her sister. As though her words were a trigger, the humming died away as the energy coating surrounding the body dissolved into nothing, leaving all of her skin, clothes and accessories a lifeless gray. Bubbles placed her hands on Blossom's head, shaking it for any signs of movement. Having just watched her sister's actions with a dumbfounded expression, Buttercup then moved to Blossom's side, grabbing her arm and pressing her own hand against it tightly, checking for a pulse.

At this point, the monkeys and villains finally came to. Groaning and moaning, they all stood up, group after group. Fuzzy and Rocko almost jumped when they saw what was going on in the middle. Likewise, Princess and Cha-Ching equally recoiled, the latter dropping his cymbals on the ground in surprise.

Buttercup slowly lifted her arm away from Blossom's, looking as though she couldn't believe it. Beside her, Bubbles stopped shaking Blossom's head, in even greater denial then her olive-haired sister.

'No...' She shot out a pair of laser eyes at Blossom's body. Due to her tiredness, she ended up letting it go mere moments after. It had produced nothing, no mark, not even a dent.

'No!' She tried it again, while Buttercup watched with her mouth hanging open a little. Indeed, all the monkeys and villains around were watching as the red laser vanished from Bubbles' eyes before she fired them up again. Every time, it was held for less, and every time, the hope that Bubbles still held within her eyes grew smaller. Even Hacha and Arturo didn't notice the bananas and tacos beside them, their attention fully held by Blossom.

Bubbles' final laser eyes attempt exhausted her so much that she was forced to stop. Blossom's gray shell was still just as lifeless. Bubbles tried yet again, but the lasers didn't even reach Blossom's body, vanishing from sight. Bags hung from Bubbles eyes as she panted over and over, unaware of her sore bumps, scratches and scars. Buttercup moved a little closer to Bubbles. Seeing no life in Blossom's pupils, Bubbles finally broke down.

'Blossom...' She collapsed onto Buttercup, who held her close as the blond-haired Puff finally cried. Small, shallow tears came out of her eyes, dropping onto the grass. They were absorbed in as more tears trailed down Bubbles' face. Buttercup just held Bubbles closer to her.

Big Billy bawled loudly as he too shed tears, with Rolo Ovo beside him also having water come out of his eyes. Wacko Smacko and Pappy Wappy sniffled, too stunned to even smack each other. Killa Drilla and Slim were also whimpering, the mandrill and skinny amoeba shaking both from the cold of the night and the sheer horror of what was going on.

Hota Wata and Grubber were making indistinguishable noises as they cried. Just as they ceased moving, the tears stopped falling to the ground. Instead, said droplets of water began bobbing through the air towards the center of the field. The white Asian monkey and barefoot teenager blinked upon seeing this, clearly wondering what was happening.

Hacha Chacha and Arturo fingered a hand each together, as the same thing stared happening to their tears, floating away from them. Princess and Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching were totally silent at tears came out of the corners of their eyes, surprised by what was transpiring, yet strangely not reacting to it. Even Rocko Socko and Fuzzy's tears were moving forwards, the pink Lumpkin wailing a bit as he, like all the others, felt sorrow at what they had caused, while the mountain gorilla felt his tough exterior melt faster than a glass of ice in the Sahara Desert. None of them ever wanted this. It was only now that they were realizing the horrors of death. And the knowledge that they were responsible... was an emotional virus to every villain.

All these floating tears made their way in the direction of the Powerpuff Girls. As they approached, Bubbles, who was still crying, looked up. She and Buttercup watched in amazement as the tears moved towards Blossom's face and hands, congregating around them. As soon as each tear touched her skin, it vanished. Bubbles blinked out more tears in surprise, these doing the same actions.

The Go-Go Patrol gibbons were all weeping, their tears doing the same. Ace was in exactly the same boat among them. Snake titled his head in confusion as his tears left his eyes.

The various Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos and Bossman, being small and emotionally breakable, were sobbing large tears. Blah-Blah Blah-Blah, the black chimpanzee, and Junior, the amoeba sporting a black cap, were hunched over in despair, their tears doing the same actions as all the others'. Bonzo Bango, the head-ramming gorilla, let out a howl of sorrow, his tears drifting forwards too.

At that point, Professor came into the clearing, panting heavily. Behind him was Mayor, with Ms. Bellum bringing up the rear. They all jump started when they saw what was happening in the park clearing, however.

Mojo Jojo came out of the spaceship's ramp, walking around to the front. He glanced around, watching with realization as many tears moved past and around him towards the Powerpuff Girls. He had made a mistake. He never should have fired that ray. He never should have tried to destroy the Powerpuff Girls... and these events finally made him realize that.

From above, one could see all the tears floating towards the center of the area in shining parallel lines. In the darkness of the night, they meant many things for everyone present. Hope. Courage. But most importantly... love.

Bubbles and Buttercup glanced left and right as the last of the tears reached Blossom, absorbing into her gray shell. But as soon as they were all in, it suddenly glowed blue. Not the same shade as Bubbles' or Boomer's blue, this was brighter, illuminating the whole area.

Mojo blinked once again, making a small confused grunt, wondering what would happen next. Blossom's body continued to glow blue, but it didn't move. As Buttercup held Bubbles close to her, she, for the second time in their biggest journey yet, shed a few tears of her own. They hung from her eyes as her eyes wobbled with emotion.

'Blossom... I love you,' Buttercup mumbled. As though this was a trigger for her eye glands, her tears left her eyes. They floated down to Blossom's face, until they finally settled into the formally pink-eyed puff's eyes. They leaked their way into the gap through her skin and vanished from Buttercup's sight.

All of a sudden, dawn broke over Townsville, the sun moving into sight from behind the buildings and hills on the horizon. The area, lit mere moments before by just Blossom, now shined a bright blue, like something in one of Bubbles' drawings.

Down at ground level, the monkeys and former bad guys watched as the light illuminated the whole area. Somehow, the light around the Powerpuff Girls felt much brighter, almost as though there was a column of light extending upon them from the heavens. Just as this was happening, the villains saw something startling happening, so huge they could only watch.

In front of Bubbles and Buttercup, the latter still holding the former against her, color started returning to Blossom's body. Her dress and eyes turned pink again. Her bow and hair returned to their shades of red, and her skin became that creamy mixture of pink and white that Caucasian people are.

Then she stirred, straining upon the ground. Bubbles and Buttercup were startled by this. They gasped in delight as Blossom pushed herself up from the ground, her scars and bruises strangely not bothering her.

Blossom's face came level with theirs. Her eyes totally glimmered with life as she looked at her two sisters.

'Bubbles?' Bubbles just stared at Blossom, her mouth hanging open with a delighted smile. Buttercup's lip was trembling, her mouth and eyes looking like she was about to burst from happiness. 'Buttercup?'

'Blossom!' they cried out simultaneously, leaping upon her. All three girls giggled happily from it, rolling around and around on the ground over each other, truly reflecting yet again the innocence of them. They were no creations. They were as human and as real as anyone.

The Professor smiled happily, very overjoyed else. He walked forwards in the direction of the girls, knowing that all had been fixed. The Mayor was crying too. Ms. Bellum handed him a handkerchief, which he dried up the tears with before he followed the Professor forwards.

Grubber and Hota Wata looked at each other, smiling in unspeakable delight from what they and everyone else had just learned. Arturo and Hacha Chacha cheered happily in their simian and Mexican accents, both punching the air with a fist. Princess and Cha-Ching, Cha-Ching mumbled cheerfully, all anger gone from their faces now. They then looked at each other, smiling in a solid truce.

All the Doot Da Doot Da Doo Doos were hooting happily, hugging and shaking hands with each other. Bossman tossed his fedora into the air in delight, Indiana-Jones style. The Go-Go Patrol gibbons chuckled in delight, linking arms with Ace and Snake again, the latter green-skinned teenager hissing his signature hiss, yet with an innocent smile accompanying it this time. Sedusa massaged Cruncha Muncha gently with one of her hair wisps, making him curl up as he enjoyed it greatly. Fuzzy Lumpkins and Rocko Socko cheered happily for the girls, slapping hands and clapping each other on the back.

As all the apes and ex-villains watched the girls rolling on the ground, laughing in delight, they knew what they had been missing. And now they had found it. A strange power radiated around... and they felt complete.

The girls finally got up from the bright, strangely living grass, just as Professor got close enough to them.

'Girls, I'm –' His statement was cut short when Bubbles jumped straight into his arms, almost making him fall over. He had barley regained his balance when Blossom did the same, with Buttercup following suit.

'That bedtime story you told us was true, Professor!' said Bubbles cheerfully. 'Everyone's tears brought Blossom back!'

'Well,' thought Professor briefly, 'I didn't think it would actually work.' He placed the girls back down on the grass.

'Maybe it had to be a demon,' said Buttercup with all seriousness, yet still retaining the inspired look that had been brought about from what had just happened. 'Wasn't that the case in the story?'

'Oh, it doesn't matter,' dismissed the Professor, bending down to their eye level. 'The important thing is, you're safe.' All three girls broadly laughed, Professor joining in shortly afterwards. It was very brief, though, for a short cough interrupted them. Looking to the side, they saw that it was Mayor.

'Hi, girls!' he said happily, holding up a hand and flicking his fingers comically. The girls turned to face him, none of them angry with him, not even Buttercup. 'Thanks for saving our beloved town!'

'Aw, thanks, Mayor,' grinned Blossom, dismissing his comment with a swipe of an arm. 'But it wasn't just us.' Before the confused Mayor could ask what she meant, she gestured around at all the ex-villains and monkeys, who were chatting eagerly, smiling and hugging each other. Few of them were paying the girls any heed right now, but they wouldn't forget what they did for them.

'Them?' asked Mayor, perplexed and confused. 'But they were the ones who –'

'It wasn't any of these guys,' interrupted Blossom. 'Him was the only real bad guy.'

'He was using all of them,' explained Buttercup, more calmly than usual. 'And some aliens too.'

'Besides,' piped in Bubbles as innocently as ever, 'if it wasn't for these guys, Blossom would still be dead. So we owe them something.'

'Right,' said Mayor, nodding as he understood. 'I'll just have them do community service to fix our town.'

'Also,' said Blossom without warning, changing the subject fast. 'Sorry we got angry at you that day. That wasn't you. Him was duping us.'

'Aw,' said Mayor cutely, leaning over and ruffling Blossom's hair. She giggled more like how Bubbles might have. 'You can always drop by my office, even when I don't call you.'

'That's okay, Mayor,' said Blossom. 'We still kids, and we're proud of it!' They took that moment to actually hug the Mayor, and he squeezed them back.

'Besides,' said Blossom again, looking to the side. Bubbles, Buttercup, Mayor and Professor followed her gaze to the ex-villains and monkeys again. The Amoeba Boys were messing with their cool hats. Ace and Snake were messing with the Go-Go Patrol gibbons. 'I don't think we're going to need the Hotline much anymore.'

'Let's 'ear if for da Powderpuff Gerls!' shouted out Fuzzy out of nowhere. He picked up Blossom and Bubbles, sitting them on his shoulders. Beside the now-calm hillbilly, Rocko Socko placed Buttercup on his shoulder, both of them having formed a solid truce. All around, the ex-villains and apes were cheering, for the girls!

Only one person was not joining the celebrations. Back in the cockpit of the spaceship, Mojo was watching the scene, dumbfounded but having finally realized. He stood rather still, his arms still open by his sides.

'She sacrificed herself to save her sisters,' said Mojo to himself, his mouth hanging open in the shock of the epiphany. 'I forced them against me, but not until they set aside their differences did I see the true power we all share deep inside.' Finally coming to a decision, he started up the spaceship again, closing the underside ramp. 'I see now that the circumstances surrounding one's entrance, arrival and creation into this world does not matter, nor what anyone else thinks of you.' The spaceship started to rise into the air, drawing the attention of some down below on the ground. 'It is what you do with the gift of life that determines who you truly are.' He flicked a certain ability of the vehicle on, promptly grabbing the thumbsticks in his hands. A small hole on the spaceship's bottom opened up, a column of dancing light spilling out of it.

It came down onto the ground, right on top of Hota. The white haired hot spring loving Japanese Macaque had only just looked up at it when his feet started leaving the ground. Grubber blew a soft raspberry as he watched the monkey raising higher, the beam moving away from where he had previously been.

It came down over Sedusa. Even though it should have lifted her up, only Cruncha Muncha lost the effects of gravity. He chirped a happy farewell as he rose higher, away from her. One of her wisps shook the end of tail in return just before he was gone from her grasp.

The beam then moved over Blah-Blah, bringing him up into the tractor beam too. Junior looked on in amazement as Bonzo jumped into the light, floating up afterwards his fellow chimpanzee. Mayor removed his monocle, rubbing his eye to get a proper look. As Wacko and Pappy ascended from 20 feet to 30 feet, they proceeded to give each other light slaps of each other's cheeks, except this time they were signs of affection, and not attempt to prove that one was a better slapper then the other.

Killa approached the top of the beam, floating through the opening into the spaceship seamlessly. Directly behind him was the Go-Go Patrol, hands linked around each other as they twirled through the hole, forming in the shape of DNA. Rolo came behind the gibbons, but he knocked off the side of the hole. He rubbed his head painfully as all the Doot Da Doot's congregated around him, rolling him to the side and into the spaceship. The red-skinned spherical ape and abundant monkeys vanished through the last part of the beam.

Buttercup subconsciously floated down onto Fuzzy's head, watching along with her two sisters. As the last of the monkeys were lifted up from the ground, the remaining ex-villains gathered around, awestruck. Rocko grunted happily in Fuzzy's direction, giving him a salute as he rose higher. Cha-Ching gave his cool cymbals a clap that didn't give anyone a headache as he floated up, Princess waving bye to him as he went. Finally, Hacha was lifted up. Carrying loads of bananas and tacos, he shrugged, knowing he didn't really need them.

'Here ya go!' he said, tossing them down to the crowd. As soon as the proboscis monkey was through the beam, the hole closed, the beam vanishing as soon as the opening was sealed up.

'Mojo,' said Blossom slowly from Fuzzy's shoulder, looking up at the spaceship above. 'Where are you going?' As the spaceship started to rise higher, they suddenly heard Mojo's voice from it, clearly projected through the microphone.

'Where our hearts may possibly learn what yours know so well.' Even though they couldn't see Mojo speaking, everyone could hear the sincerity. Professor smiled a little, as did Mayor. Arturo took this moment to whip out his comb, which he dubbed Maria, and comb his black hair backwards. 'What happened here today, I will always remember. And, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup...'

The spaceship turned 180 degrees, so the cockpit was facing them. They could just about make out Mojo at the front of it. Using their super vision, they zoomed as close as they could, able to make out Mojo more clearly. His eyes were curved in happiness, and even his hands seemed warm and forgiving, gripping the microphone.

'I'm sorry I betrayed you.' Just as the meaning of this statement sunk in, the spaceship turned around again, and soared away from Townsville. Within seconds, clouds blocked it from view.

As those left behind greeted each other happily, as the Amoeba Boys laughed with Bubbles, as Buttercup shared a taco with Arturo, and as Blossom continued to stare at the spot where Mojo had said that last statement, they girls knew one thing.

They were kids, yes. They may have been created in a lab, but they were as real as anyone else in Townsville. And they were also superheroes.

They were The Powerpuff Girls.

* * *

**Approximate Chapter Running Time: 72:55-78:46 (NTSC) 70:00-75:37 (PAL)  
**

**Approximate Credits Running Time (Imaginary): 78:46-84:36 (NTSC); 75:37-81:13 (PAL)  
Overall 3-Act Structure Division (NTSC): 22:13 - 36:49 - 19:44  
Overall 3-Act Structure Division (PAL): 21:20 - 35:20 - 18:57**

**Finally, it's done. Despite the lack of inspiration at points, this finished exactly the way I visioned it when I started.  
I am planning a third movie. I know many people write follow-ups to their own fics and they come out horrible. But I've been planning this since I started this story. It would finish the Powerpuff Girls Trilogy (with the official movie being the first, obviously, and this being the second). So, do you guys want it? I know this fic doesn't have a huge amount of reviewers (although it has surpassed my expectations), but your opinion counts!  
By the way, if any of you have a suitable subtitle for this story, let me know. I can't think of one, but maybe you guys can!  
**

**And now I must ask you, the fans, a favor. For your review of this chapter, I would really appreciate if you would state the following, giving reasons if you can (those reading this months later, that applies to you too). I've provided my own examples also:  
- Favorite Chapter (for me, this chapter)  
- Favorite Quote ("I'm gonna miss Johnny Bravo!")  
- Favorite Character (Mojo Jojo. Although I liked almost all the villains, except for Sedusa and the Rowdyruffs)  
- Favorite Moment (the moment where Buttercup, tearfully, said she loved Blossom)  
- Things that were fantastic (I probably shouldn't say my opinion on this...)  
- Things that you didn't like (rereading it, I find the way the villains' plan is gradually unfolded to be a little flawed)  
- Did it feel canon? Did it feel like the show's staff wrote this? Did it feel like a movie that justified this, or just a stretched-out episode? Please answer this last question out of all of these.  
**

**Thanks for all the support. It's been a real slice (and loads of bananas and tacos from Hacha and Arturo).  
Groudon202 out.  
**


End file.
